Only Human: Versed
by Alpacalunch
Summary: Ten years after no man's land. I had already embraced the fact that Gotham is irrecoverable, but that didn't stop my adventures. So I have fully become a Gothamite. **Final part of Only Human series**
1. Chapter 1

**This segment of the story takes place after the Final Season of Gotham TV Series which is ten years after. I decided to continue making more stories about this based on my imagination and help from the DC Comics. And I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. **

**Much thanks from the bottom of my heart to all who read my fanfiction.**

* * *

A day in Gotham is never different. You would always hear screams or shootings at least once a day. But I managed to make a living here. I have been working at Wayne Securities for six years now. Bruce was kind to give recommendation.

Lucius had returned to Wayne Enterprise after Bruce was old enough to rule the multi-billion company. And the former GCPD forensic expert is the one who assigned me to different places in Gotham. Sometimes I guarded a socialite under threat; sometimes the mayor; sometimes important guests from out of the city; sometimes even Arkham when they have low staffs.

Today Bruce finally returned to Gotham after then years of living overseas. He was supposed to arrive yesterday for the opening of the Wayne Tower, but his flight got delayed. I heard from Lucius that there was a bomb planted there, probably for the CEO, but he managed to disarm it with our friends. I was on the job yesterday, guarding a snobbish rich son for his birthday party, so I was unaware of the prison break in Arkham as well as the bomb in Wayne Tower.

Fortunately I am assigned to escort Bruce today. Unfortunately, with my partner. My partner and I always bicker but we have worked well together and we have solid trust. We depends our lives with each other.

I scrunched my nose because he is smoking a cigarette. I was standing with a hand on my hip; my foot was tapping impatiently. Miles Tatum, my _charming_ partner (please do not disregard the sarcasm) was sporting the usual suit and tie, we bodyguards always wore. I could tell that he woke up late and probably not fully sober yet. He has a bed hair and awful body smell that is mixed with strong body cologne.

"We have a job and you're late," I hissed. "I was in the car for twenty minutes!"

"Relax… Brat is not here yet. I heard there's a delay," he croaked, putting on his rainbow colored socks.

I rolled my yes. How dare he insult Bruce Wayne? Bruce is a nice man. "Brat is our big boss. If Lucius heard you, you'll be fired."

"I'm too valuable to be fired," he scoffed, cigarette dangling between his teeth. "And I work longer than you. You should respect me as your senior."

"If only you act like you're 41, maybe I would! Oh, wait. You are 41, but you're acting like a baby who has just been born!"

I can't believe Lucius paired me up with him. But Lucius said that no one can put up on his behavior and he trust that I could put on a leash on him. Literally, I wish I could; maybe even teach him how to sit and roll over.

He puffed out smoke right on my face and I gritted in frustration. I twirled around, swung the door of his apartment open and stormed to the hallway. "I'll wait in the car! Five minutes or I'll go on my own!" I yelled from the corridor.

* * *

I slammed the car so loud that I flinched myself. Then I pulled out my cellphone. It was on silent since I'm working. There was one notification and I pressed on it. A smiled reached my lips as it was a message from Malik.

_Salam, mom. We will be having dinner at dad's restaurant. Near our home. I love you._

I quickly typed a response to him, saying that I couldn't wait for the dinner to give him hugs and kisses. Then I ended the text with _I love you too._

I ignored Tatum who had just entered the car at the driver seat. The smell of cigarette hit my nostrils again so I rolled down the window.

"Your son?" he asked, referring to the person I'm texting on the phone.

I raised my brow. How the heck he know?

"That was a motherly smile just now… told you I'm valuable to let go. I'm just too good doing my job. If you're sexting, you won't be having that kind of face."

This little fucker, my inner-self cursed.

He suddenly reversed the car, causing me to jerk forward. The safety belt dug my skin and I gasped in pain. I flashed a glared at him. "You're lucky that my son is making my day a bit better… so… behave or I'll throw you out of the window like last time."

* * *

Bruce Wayne, the young billionaire, walked out of his manor. I know I'm working and I know I should put on my poker face, but seeing him after ten years brought a smile on my lips. The young boy had grown so much. I wonder how Malik will look like ten years from now.

His raven hair was neatly combed backwards. His air of confidence defeated all of us in the area. Alfred was trailing behind him closely, while some of his staffs from the company talked to him, updating him on the sales of their business.

"Just don't drool, _Muffin._" I heard Tatum's leering voice in my in-ear device. "Ogling our big boss, huh?"

He had taken interest in the nickname I got from the GCPD. We have worked multiples times with the police so it doesn't take a day to learn my nickname. He used it when teasing me. I peered at him, who was standing near Bruce's car, while I was standing near the door of Wayne Manor.

I decided to heed on his teasing. "Bruce Wayne is an attractive man," I cheekily replied, closing the distance between my lips and the mic.

His stoic face remained but I could tell his eyes sparkled with amusement. Then, his mouths moved again and I listened closely. "He's like ten years younger than you."

I shifted my eyes from him to look at my employer. Bruce flashed a warm smile, striding towards me. He raised his hand to stop his staffs from following him before continued moving forwards. He is way taller than the last I saw him. I had to tilt my head up.

"Welcome back, Bruce," I greeted. "It's good to see you again. You're a manly man now."

"Thank you. It's nice to be back. You look well, Sarah," he responded, offering his arm for me to take. I raised an eyebrow. People are watching and people might assume things. But I took his arm anyway and we walked slowly towards his car. "How was working with Lucius?"

"It's been great. Thanks to him, I have a right hand." I easily wiggled my prosthetic fingers that were wrapped around his arm.

"Good to know."

"Thank you for giving me this job." I beamed at him. "You should meet Jim. I'm sure he miss you."

* * *

When I parked outside of the restaurant, I saw my family from the wide window glass panes. It is an Italian restaurant, the last one that Hassan had opened in Gotham. It is the closest one with our home. After locking my car, I jogged up to the window and knocked to get their attention.

"It's mom!" Malik shouted eagerly. His voice was muffled since I'm outside but I have no doubt that he was being loud in the restaurant. "Mom's here!" I quickly placed my index finger against my lips to quiet him down.

Izzah, my daughter I gave birth three years ago, then started to cry as she saw me. "Momma!" she wailed, raising her arms towards me but the toddler chair restricted her movement.

I turned to look at Mrs. Weller's annoyed face and gave a 'yikes' look. Quickly, I rushed to the entrance, greeting the staffs in the restaurant politely and hugged my daughter as soon as I arrived at the table. She quieted down immediately, fisting my clothes, not wanting to let me go.

"Evening, Mrs. Weller. I hope the kids behave well today," I greeted.

"They behave better than you many years ago," she retorted.

I laughed out loud and then put Izzah back into the toddler seat. I pulled her closer to me so that she won't cry again. She had her father's honey brown eyes and a dimple on her cheek. Hassan had said that she has my nose and facial structure. When I looked into my childhood photos, she does look more similar to me, just with darker skin tone.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Malik interrupted. His large green eyes were looking at us and his lips were pushed forward in a cute pout. "You guys are telling jokes without me."

"It's nothing, my sweet. My working partner was being a difficult person and Mrs. Weller is just trying to make me feel better," I said to him, caressing his light brown hair. I must admit Malik looks very similar to Kyle. Hassan was a dark skinned African American and I'm a biracial with a total Asian appearance, meanwhile Malik has a Caucasian look.

I was worried at first that he might grow up feeling conflicted of his identity so I consult with my former therapist. She said that it is better to tell him early than to wait for him to ask because some children are afraid to point out what bothers them. So since he was three years old, I told him a story of how he was born. Of course, I used fairy-tale style of vocabulary to make it interesting, fun and child-safe. But I never mentioned to him that his biological father was a criminal. I just told him that he passed away early and Hassan came to be his father to give him all the loves he deserves.

Nevertheless, I'm not worried anymore. Hassan and Malik are… were the bestest friends. They even had secrets between themselves that they don't want to share with me, which are making me green with jealousy.

I kissed Malik's cheeks much to his displeasure. "How was your day?" I asked him. Then his face became solemn, I averted my eyes from him to look at Mrs. Weller with a questioning stare. She appeared to be conflicted as well. "What happened?"

"I hit a boy," my son mumbled. I almost didn't catch what he said because his voice was so tiny. My eyes widened in shock. I wanted to probe him more for details but I held myself, biting the insides of my cheeks.

"The principal called home," Mrs. Weller said. "It happened during lunchtime."

Why didn't you tell me this sooner? My inner-self screamed.

"I don't want to worry you, Girl. It was settled already." She added, as if listening to what I was saying in my head.

"No, it's not!" Malik suddenly retorted. "Paul bullied Elina and Michael. He threw their lunch boxes into the rubbish bin! I was just trying to give him what he deserves. Why am I getting punished and he's not?"

Yep, he's totally my boy.

My heard softened a bit when I saw tears around his eyes. It was obvious that he was trying to fight them off.

"My sweet, I'm happy that you stood up for your friends. But that is not the right way," I comforted. "Hurting other people for what they did just makes you the same as them."

I should really listen to myself for once, my inner-self chuckled.

"I know. Mrs. Weller told me that. But I'm still not happy that I have to apologize to him and he didn't even apologize to Elina and Michael. That's not fair!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. But you must know that we can do good with the right way, not hitting others. Let's hope tomorrow, everything will get better." I wiped his tears away and kissed his head. "What was the name of the bully again? Full name, please."

* * *

"Lucius, my partner is not here yet," I complained as soon as he picked up my call.

An hour ago, I just finished a meeting with the parents of the bully that my boy had mention. I was angry at them that they didn't teach their son to apologize to the kids that got their lunch thrown away by their son. I had researched the background of the parents and the father is not that clean. So I did a little intimidation so that their son apologized to those kids. I hope that would make my son happy.

"He might be on the way. Late, as usual," the brainy man calmly responded. "Sarah, you know you can give him a call."

"I did. Numerous times. He ignores me. All of my calls went to voicemail. That little fucker."

We were supposed to meet with our client to arrange schedule on what time and day should he accompany them. Lucius didn't know who our client is but he told us to wait in a bar. I glanced at my watch. It's five minutes until the promised time. What if they come early? If my partner is late, it won't be a good first impression and Wayne Securities might have a bad reputation.

"Breathe in and out slowly, Sarah. Give me a few moments," he said while I sulked in my seat. After a long twenty one seconds (yes, I counted) he returned to the phone. "Based on the GPS tracker, your partner is on the way. Fast. About 100 miles per hour. He'll arrive in about three minutes."

"Right. Or he'll never arrive at all," I grumbled. 100 miles per hour? That man is crazy! "Thank you, Lucius. Appreciate it. Bye."

"Bye."

The bell at the door jingled when I placed my phone into my pockets. Then, someone sat beside me, ordering a shot of vodka. Woah… too early for that, isn't it? I felt out of place with my bottle of peach tea on the table. I turned to look at the person beside me. Okay, now he looked out of place. He wore too much for the weather. The sunglasses, scarf and cap are too much.

"Koi?" he whispered.

Oh, it's our client.

"Starfish?" I replied.

"Yes."

Actually, we have never done this before. Usually clients came to our main office to request for bodyguards and we would know their face beforehand. But this particular client refused to come in to meet Lucius and insisted on meeting in this bar with aquatic animal codenames.

Tatum and I cackled like crazy when we first heard from Lucius about this weird client. The payment was fully pain but Lucius couldn't track down the owner of the bank account.

Nevertheless, Lucius was feeling suspicious, which is why he called us up to meet this person. Since the client wanted us to choose our own codename, I picked Koi because they are pretty. Meanwhile Tatum unsurprisingly picked Moby Dick. The client will refer to himself as Starfish.

"My apologies. Moby Dick is running late," I uttered, still studying the man. He wanted to be discreet but the way he's doing it is all wrong. His outfit just screams 'notice me, damn it!'. "He'll be here in a minute."

Then we waited in silence. We were the only customers in the bar.

"Why Koi?" the man suddenly asked.

"They're beautiful, elegant and regal," I curtly replied. Then a roaring sound of motorbike could be heard from the distance. The sound became closer real quick. The engine died and then, the door slammed opened.

I glared at the newcomer, biting down a slur. We can't fight in front of a client. Tatum strutted inside, sitting a few seats further from us. At least, he had the decency to make his hair this time, but I noticed lipstick print at his neck.

Stupid Tatum! My inner-self screamed. If you want to have sex, at least time it well!

"Moby Dick?" the client asked.

Tatum loudly ordered a bottle of Jack. I palmed my face in embarrassment at his attitude. How is he a valuable asset to Wayne Securities?

He chugged down the alcoholic drink as soon as the bartender placed it on the counter. He did a scan through at our client and sauntered towards us. Placing an arm around my shoulders, he raised an eyebrow. I suppressed the urge to shove him away.

"Basil Karlo?" he breathed out. I turned my face away as I smelled the stench of the alcohol from his mouth.

Our client became tensed. I could not see his face very well but his body gestures told me he was uncomfortable. I was both confused and amazed to how Tatum recognized this person just by looking at his fully covered face.

Wait the second…

Basil Karlo?

The Basil Karlo?

I almost squealed in glee, but I controlled my facial reaction.

"The small starfish tattoo on the back of your neck. The Karlo brand cap you're wearing… it was a fail line. No one would wear it except for the man himself… and based on the news two days ago, I'm guessing you are Basil Karlo. The fresh tan lines around your wrists and the scarf you're wearing confirmed my hunches. You recently shoot a short movie in Louisiana. And the scarf was worn by your co-actor, Felicia Gomez, whom you were having a scandal with," my partner coolly spilled out. "I was a big fan of Miss Gomez and her very… _eye-opening _poses in Hush Magazine."

Oh my God, it's _The Basil Karlo_!

All of a sudden, our client stood up, causing the stool to scrape the floor loudly. Tatum and I stared at him closely. I wasn't sure how I looked like but I think my eyes were looking at him in awe.

"Let's talk in your car," he said in a nervous manner.

* * *

I have been neglecting the news recently because I was busy of work and being a mother. Each time I reach home, I spend time with my children. Apparently, two days ago, Felicia Gomez was found dead in her apartment with blood written on her wall: _HE'S MINE!_

Whoa. Talking about jealousy, my inner-self gaped.

And this is not the first time. When he got close to someone or have a girlfriend, they always got injured. But recently, two women were killed. The first was three months ago. When they brought their relationship to public, she died the next day. But the reason she died was closed from the public. The media only mention that she died because of a robbery gone wrong.

"I-I was careful. I didn't even let my manager or stylist know that I stayed in Felicia's apartment that night. But the next day…" He couldn't finish his words.

"Gomez was in a bloodbath," Tatum completed.

We were inside the company car that I used to get to the bar. It's a black bulletproof sedan with tinted windows.

"The GCPD is pursuing the killer as we speak. But I don't trust them to guard me properly. Being under their protective custody alone does not guarantee my safety," the celebrity said.

"The killer threatens you too?" I asked.

"Yes, there was another message in Felicia's bathroom which I paid the media not to reveal." His eyes were filled with fear. "I still remember the exact words… 'I will rip your heart up so that you won't give it to anyone else. Wait for me, my love.'"

I could understand his fear as someone who has experienced a maniac admirer. "You said you are under GCPD's protection custody. Why are you here alone?" I questioned.

"The fact that I could sneak out without them knowing tells me how incompetent they are. That's why I go to Wayne Securities."

"Wayne Securities beat the cops," Tatum laughed.

"The GCPD has their hands full with all the crimes lurking around Gotham City. They are overworked and underpaid. But they are doing their best," I snapped at him, defending my friends. Then I eyed Karlo. "Mr. Karlo, we need to have all information on your schedule and daily activities as well as future appointments. Then we can arrange some securities for you. Might be us or other agents."

"I want you two, now that I have met you. I don't trust others. The secret admirer always knows something. I want this to be as discreet as possible. Less people know about this the better," said Karlo. "And please, call me Baz."

He looked directly into my eyes, making my cheeks warm. I am a fan of him. I watched all his movies and theatrical performances. He is a superb actor. And very very handsome.

Tatum cleared his throat so I immediately averted my eyes. I could not deny there was some sort of attraction there. I'm screwed.

Yup, I'm so screwed, my inner-self appalled as I glanced at the rear mirror to see that he was staring back at me.

* * *

My phone buzzed when I was driving towards my client's house. The screen said _Charlie, _but it's actually Lucius. I always joked that he's Charlie while Tatum and I are his angels.

"Please get that, will you?" I said to Tatum.

He answered the phone and placed it against his ear. "Bimbo's driving," he uttered. I ignored his insult to focus on the road. Road rage is the last thing I need especially with our client sitting at the back. "Okay, noted." I heard Tatum said in a rude tone. "Yes, she's fine. If you're worried, why don't you come down from the office and meet her."

I rolled my eyes at his rudeness towards Lucius. He hung up the phone and threw it in the compartment.

"Hey! You're buying me a new one if that's broken," I fumed.

"You're rich! You could buy many of those. You could even buy another one for your son," sassed Tatum.

"You're married?" Karlo quipped. He sounded surprised.

"I have two kids," I replied, smiling uneasily at him from the rear view mirror. I almost said something about Hassan but I bit my tongue. Then I hit Tatum's knee when I saw from the corner of my eyes that he was opening his mouth again, knowing well that he will say something despicable.

He yelled in pain. "Fuck! What the Hell was that for?! He massaged his knee to ease away the pain.

"Oops. Sorry. The prosthetic hand malfunction sometimes," I lied and he knew it. "I'll take a look on it later. We wouldn't want our dear Tatum to limp, aren't we?" I could feel his glare at the side of my face. "Now, what was the call all about?"

"GCPD had put on BOLO on our client. The cops outside your house just notice you went missing," he said to the man behind us.

"How reliable," mumbled Karlo sarcastically.

"How did Lucius know he's with us? He didn't even know the identity of the client," I wondered.

"Lucius finally tracked down the owner of the account and tracked his cellphone. He knows," Tatum replied.

* * *

Once we arrived at his house, the first thing Tatum did was laughing dramatically at the GCPD officers, jeering at them. "Why don't you guys make an appointment with optometrist? Must be something wrong, ya know."

I sighed, walking past him, towards the officers. "Officer Ralli," I greeted. "The precinct had informed you the details?"

"Yup," he replied. He was one of the officers who were presence when I shot Kyle. Time really had done things to him. And stress, probably. His previously raven hair is now has streaks of gray hair. His wrinkles on his forehead are more prominent since he was frowning at Tatum. "Why are you still working with that monkey? You deserve so much better," he muttered.

I forced a small laugh. "Not all dreams come true, sir."

Officer Ralli and his partner chuckled. Then he introduced his partner and me. I shook his hand. He was a bit surprised, seeing my prothetic hand. His name is Martin Walker.

"That monkey over there with Mr. Karlo is Miles Tatum," I said. "My partner. Try to keep your hands to yourself. You might find him… punchable."

"So we're working together?" Officer Walker asked.

"Yup. Looking forward working with you."

* * *

Tatum strongly suggested that we should check Karlo's house for any hidden cameras or bugs, so I took the bottom floor and he took the second. Only time like this Tatum is useful. He has sharp sense and intellect which are very surprising sometimes. Officer Ralli and Officer Walker canvassed the frontyard and backyard.

I had finished scanning the living room so I moved to the hallway and then into the dining room. I felt blessed to be in a house of a great artist. Karlo was in the kitchen, preparing something to drink for his guards.

Am I going to drink tea that the Basil Karlo make? My inner-self squealed.

I bit down a smile and continued waving the device in my hand for wiretapping devices at the walls. There were so many pictures on the wall. From the living room to the corridor until the dining room. I tried not to stare on them too much but one picture caught my attention. All of the people in the picture were smiling happily, wearing colorful baggy clothes and showing 'peace' signs with their hands, except for one. Hassan was in the middle of the crowd, holding a huge trophy. His young face showed pure joy, lifting the trophy in the air. I found a young Karlo, standing right beside my husband, with his arm around his shoulders.

"You studied in Gotham University?" I asked blindly, failing to stop my mouth. I heard an answer of confirmation from him. "This… is my husband." I pointed at my lover on the picture and turned my head to Karlo. My eyes began to water. I closed my eyes for a brief moment to compose myself.

A curious expression plastered on his face as he left the kitchen to approach me. He looked at the person that I pointed at. "You married Hassan? Well… he never invited me," he talked to himself.

"Twelve years ago. It was just a small wedding at my hometown."

"His nickname was The Conqueror because he ruled the stage when he danced. He's the best amongst us. I could never beat him."

Hassan had mentioned about this hip hop dance club when he was still in campus, but he quitted not so long after due to a fight between the members. He never mentioned names, but I had a feeling that he was involved in the fight. Karlo must have seen my serious expression because he placed a hand on my shoulder. I snapped out of my train of thoughts quickly and moved away from his touch.

"Are you all right?" He was concern. Karlo is still an acquaintance of Hassan so he should know, right?

"Hassan had passed..." I gulped, attempting to stop the trembling of my lips. I could hear a faint intake of breath from the actor. "Two years ago, in a plane crash." It was just a few of months after the birth of my second child. It was very challenging that time, but Lee, Mrs. Weller and Beth were with me all the time.

"I-I didn't know… I'm sorry," he murmured. "I'm so sorry."

"Thank you." Then I switched on the device in my hand, suppressing the endless pain in my heart. "I better continue the scanning."

"Of course." He smiled apologetically. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

* * *

**First Chapter of Only Human: Remnants. Fuhhhhhhh… *wipes sweat***

**I felt bad killing off Hassan.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Flashback (2 years after Reunification) _

_A military van sped past my car as I stopped at the red light. The GCPD and US Military Force had fought hand in hand to capture all major criminals in Gotham to secure the city for the rebuilding of the bridges. Two years ago, Oswald Cobblepot and Edward Nygma were arrested. Following after, more and more criminals were captured. And depending on the trial, their sentence is either to Blackgate or Arkham. _

_After the reunification, I have seen familiar faces in the news: Ivy Pepper, Victor Zsasz, Jervis Tetch, Hugo Strange, Victor Fries, Jonathan Crane and Bridgit Pike. They were successfully captured by the military. _

_Blackgate and Arkham Asylum were both remodeled to accommodate more inmates and to have higher securities than before. Since the federal executives were involved, it means that civilians such as me, myself, and I are forbidden to help. I was even barred from entering the GCPD for my busybody-ness. _

_By end of this month, the military will withdraw from Gotham and let the GCPD get their full power back. At first they were here for six months, but dangerous criminals were still walking around the city, so they extended to a year. After another attack by Jervis Tetch, they extended another year. I peered at the rear mirror to check on Malik. He was dozing peacefully. When the light turned green, I made a turn towards my destination. _

_There is an opening today of Hassan's new business – a mart selling halal foods and ingredients. I hummed along with the soothing piano instrumental music. My destination slowly appeared within my vision. I drove to a nearby parking lot and parked my car. With Malik in his carriage, I walked towards the mart and I could see decorative lights and balloons by the automatic sliding door. _

_"Assalamualaikum!" I cheerfully said, once I stepped in. My husband was standing by the cash register and Adi, a working staff, was rearranging the flower wreaths send by our family and friends. _

_"Waalaikumsalam," they harmonized. _

_"How is everything? Need any help?" I pushed Malik's carriage to the back of the shop, where the staff's break room is, before returning to the cashier. _

_"So far so good," Hassan replied, smiling cheekily. _

_I looked at the muted TV near the counter. It was showing the arresting of a group of thugs who had made a public disorder about two miles away. They were dressed like Jonathan Crane's followers. That's probably why I saw the military van before. _

_What would happen once the military pull out? More criminals would crawl out, especially when the major ones are in prison._

_To forget about my worries, I decided to make myself busy in the shop. I put on the shop's uniform apron and began to tidy up. After that I sprayed some citrus fragrance air freshener. _

_"Babe, something's bothering you?" asked Hassan from behind me. "You're cleaning a place that's already clean. And you're gonna suffocate us with that air freshener if you kept on spraying…"_

_I halted my actions with my hand still mid-air, when he began to cough. I turned around and saw that he was covering his nose and mouth with a handkerchief. Then I let my arms fell on my sides and sighed. "Sorry, I just think too much…" I dismissed. "Today is about you and your shop."_

_"It's your shop too. It's because of you bugging the previous owners that we got this slot."_

_"Oh… one of my glorious days," I joked. _

_"Promise me that we'll talk about what's bothering you," he said, slightly insisting._

_"I promise."_

* * *

I snapped back from my daydream as my phone slipped from my hand. Hassan's picture made me reeled back a memory of him. I shook my head left and right to focus. I unlocked my phone and typed a message to Mrs. Weller telling her that I will be working until tomorrow morning. Tonight, Tatum and I will be staying here at Basil's house.

I always raved about him at home; even Malik had had enough of my fangirl attitude, saying that it was not healthy for a person my age to be obsessed with another person that I have never met. However, after seeing Hassan's face in the picture in Basil's home, I became distracted. I miss him. I miss my husband so much.

I had borrowed one of the rooms in the house with the owner's permission to perform my prayers. Because of my work, I always have a backpack complete with everything I need for at least a week in the car. I prayed to God to ease the uproar and sadness in my heart. I prayed to God to pardon the sins of my dead husband and place him into Paradise.

Before going down to the living room, I made double-checks on the windows and balcony doors, making sure that they are locked. Officer Ralli and Officer Walker are still outside. They must be cold so I decided to and make them coffee.

In the living room, I saw my partner and my client were doing their own work. Tatum was peeking through the curtains while Basil was reading a book, probably his next play. My heart raced as I'm witnessing an artist dwelled into his work.

"Can I use your kitchen?" I asked reluctantly because I had to disrupt him from reading his script. "I want to make coffees for the officers outside."

He looked up from his scripts and smiled kindly. "Sure, no problem."

After thanking him, I marched into the kitchen, taking out two mugs from my bag. I'm telling you, I have almost everything in this huge backpack. I filled the kettle and switched on the heater, waiting for the water to boil. I stared at the two different instant coffees in front of me.

"Black or cappuccino?" I whispered to myself. Then I remembered that Bullock disarmed an explosive device with eeny meeny miny mo song so I did the same and made black coffee. Once the coffee is ready, I brought them out with a tray.

Officer Ralli saw me and opened the car door. "Whoa. Thanks. Black?" he questioned and I nodded. "Great."

Yeap. Eeny meeny miny mo is very helpful.

I peered into the car and saw that Officer Walker was sleeping soundly. Officer Ralli and I talked a bit about guarding Basil. We agreed that my partner and I will be close to him while the officers will keep an eye on us from afar.

* * *

When I returned to the house, Tatum was sleeping on the couch with his arm covering his face. Basil was still focusing on his manuscript.

9.31p.m.

I need to turn on my alarm at 12.30 midnight to wake Tatum up. We have an agreement that we would rotate sleeping time for about three hours. I pulled out my phone to check on any new messages. I got one from Mrs. Weller

_K. _

I never expected any extra letters in the alphabet in her text reply. She always texted like a youngster. And ever since Beth had been living with us, she learned more on how to abbreviate words. Sometimes I had a hard time trying to figure out her text message. It was like encrypting a puzzle. She had made _ILBAH, _which means _I'll be at my home. _And how am I supposed to figure that out?

I wondered how Malik and Izzah are. To be honest, I disliked working overnight because I always missed my children. I hope they miss me as much as I miss them. Closing the message application, I placed my phone back into my pocket.

All of a sudden, all I see is black. My heart dropped and chills running down my spine. My eyes were not yet used to the darkness. Outside of the window was dark too. I guessed it was cloudy in the sky since there was no moonlight.

"Mr. Karlo? Sir?" I called out, while trying to ease my panic. I tried to approach him in the darkness.

"I'm alright," was his reply.

"Stay where you are. I'll come to you."

When I was groping the air, trying to find my way, someone grabbed my wrist. By reflex, my fist flew towards the person, but I missed.

"It's me." That's Tatum.

"You can see me?" I asked. He hummed a yes. I could feel his presence in front of me. Then we walked towards where Basil is.

Fortunately, the officers outside barged in with torchlights. "Sarah? Mr. Karlo? Everyone alright?" Officer Ralli yelled, then shining the torch towards us. I narrowed my eyes at the sudden strong light. My hand rose to cover my eyes from the brightness.

"Yup. Miles Tatum's fine," Tatum begrudgingly said, hating the fact that no one was asking for him.

"Electricity around the area went down," Officer Walker informed.

"That calls for candles, then," I said. And tighter security.

* * *

Tatum resumed his slumber and Basil resumed his script reading. I couldn't help but admire the actor. I couldn't wait what masterpiece he'll do. I tempted to peek at what he's working on but I cannot disturb a master. I wonder what character is he playing next. A quirky detective? A pitiful murderer? A beautiful drag queen? The flickering light from the candle just illuminate his great facial features.

"You're a fan," he suddenly said, breaking the silence, still staring at his book.

"Was it obvious?" I chuckled lightly.

He shifted his eyes to mine. "You know… I join the dance club to further improve my skills. To be more expressive and aggressive… to convey my message through body movements. Hassan and I were of different courses in campus but we were rivals." He then placed the book in his hand down. "I can't really concentrate reading when I felt like being watched."

"My apologies, sir. It's just amazing to see someone extraordinary. When you perform, it's flawless and exceptional," I genuinely complimented.

He stood from his seat and approached me. "Come on, now. Drop the formality. I told you to call me Baz."

I just smiled curtly at him, feeling a little uneasy because I remembered the stare he had given this morning

"I mean, Hassan was a good friend of mine. So you're also my friend," he added. I couldn't help but trying to figure out his intentions. He walked closer. "You are an attractive woman."

His latter sentence made me frown. I mean I accepted the compliment but he is my client. As his fan, this is also a precious moment, but it didn't feel right. "Mr. Karlo, with all due respect, I…"

"Don't worry. I'm not forcing you into anything," he reassured. "I could tell that you love him so much, and I understand this situation is not suitable to pursue you. But I'll wait."

He then walked into the toilet, while I dwelled in this unnerving feeling.

* * *

The next day, Karlo's day went as usual according to his schedule; just with guards (us) not so far from him. We had asked for pictures and identities of his colleagues and staffs so that we know who can approach him, though the killer may be someone he knows. Tatum and I were very careful.

Officer Ralli and Officer Walker stationed outside of Basil's workplace. The GCPD hasn't found any lead on the secret admirer, which, of course, had made Tatum made a few mean comments on the incapability of the force.

It was quite a fast paced day. We had gone to a writer's office, a movie director's, and a theatre. I must say my favorite was at the theatre. I got to see things that going on behind the scenes like props-making, make-ups, attire choosing and rehearsals. Rehearsals are like free shows and I can't believe that I would be seeing all this first hand. It was an amazing experience.

However Basil had to be in contact with so many people and anything could happen. I could tell Basil was fond by most people in the industry. He is outgoing and friendly. At the moment, he was just finish with one rehearsal but there is a problem with a few lightings so they have break for thirty minutes. We escorted him back to his private waiting room.

"People keep on asking about you two," he sighed. "I only replied that I have a fan problem. But I think they know about the connection of Felicia's death with me."

Yeah, Tatum and I got asked too. But we were trained to answer this type of questions. And it didn't bother us.

"They were interested in you as well, my man," Basil said to Tatum. "You have an actor's face."

My face contorted in disagreement and I peeked at the said man. Really? Tatum? I grimaced as I thought the idea to be absurd.

"Not my thing," Tatum refused as I inwardly felt relieved.

I walked faster before Basil reached his room. Twisting the door knob, I entered first, checking for any abnormalities before letting the two men in. A box, neatly wrapped with a bow was on the vanity table. I didn't touch it. I checked the closets, curtains, windows, under the table and any place that a person can hide. But there were none, so I called them in.

"There is a box here," I commented.

"It's not unusual," answered the actor, approaching the box. He sat by the vanity and opened the gift. "Sometimes I get chocolate, sometimes watches, cufflinks, ties… once I got a sex toy… I wonder…"

Then he gasped, letting go of the box, causing a thudding noise when the box fell on the table. Worried, we peered inside the present to see what it is. It was a letter card with a kiss print and the end of the message.

_I'm coming for you._

Tatum lifted the letter using his handkerchief to cover his hand. Beneath it there was something. Something that you wouldn't usually sent as a gift. A fucking bloody pair of lips.

* * *

Tatum darted out of the room to call the officers outside regarding the 'gift'. I took pictures of the box, letter and lips for future references.

"We have to check the CCTV at the hallway. We can find out who enter this room in the past few hours," I said, because the windows are locked from inside. It's impossible for the suspect to enter from them.

Basil hasn't said anything so I shifted my eyes from the windows to check on him. He was hugging himself, fidgeting, looking very scared.

"Sir? Mr. Karlo?" I called softly. He didn't respond. Walking to him, I asked, "Are you all right?"

His eyes flickered, still boring his eyes at the ground. "Why is this _maniac_ doing this to me? What are the cops doing? They should be arresting them!" His voice started soft and gradually became louder.

"The police are doing everything they can." I made a reminder to myself to ask Jim directly about the status of the case.

"_The killer is making fun of me_!" he screamed again. I remained calm at his explosion. This secret admirer is closer than we thought.

Feeling bad for him, I moved forward to touch his shoulder as a form of reassurance, but he pulled me into his embrace. My whole body froze for a moment. Then I caressed his back in a comforting manner. "It's gonna be all right…" I whispered. Then I pulled away, stepping away from him.

"Thank you." He moved closer to me. Heart beating faster, I raised my palms up, giving him a warning stare not to approach me closer. "I just…"

"Mr. Karlo. If it's easier, I could ask for a bodyguard swap."

"No," he refused. "I want you here."

"Mr. Karlo."

"Baz. I told you to call me Baz."

Then the door swung opened. Tatum and the two officers charged inside. My partner raised his eyebrows at the weird tension between Basil and me. I reacted quickly to make him forget about it.

"That's the box," I told, pointing at the item on the vanity. "Have you called for the CSU?"

"They're on the way with Detective Harper and Detective Bullock," responded Officer Walker.

"We never leave Mr. Karlo's side since we left his house. And this room is not locked so anyone could come in and out," Tatum explained.

"We'll set up a police line here. For now, we need you to tell us what you've noticed."

* * *

The cropped pair of lips was most probably Felicia Gomez's. Because when her body was found, she was missing two lips. But the forensic unit needed to get them checked first. Harvey Bullock and Vanessa Harper just arrived at the scene together.

"Muffin. Lookin' busy, eh?" Bullock smirked, smacking his hand on my back.

"Hi, Vanessa," I nodded to her as a greeting, ignoring Bullock on purpose. She mirrored me before approaching the officers in the scene. Finally glancing at Bullock, I jerked my head slightly, signaling for him to follow me. We walked to Basil, who was sitting with Tatum. "Bullock, this is…"

"I know who he is, Muffin. I know a playboy when I see one," he remarked. I suddenly felt awkward again.

"Detective Harvey Bullock, isn't it? If you would just do your job properly then none of this will happen," ranted Basil, standing up from the sofa.

Oh-uh. I don't like where this is going. Meanwhile, Tatum was looking amused at the situation. Before Bullock shouted at him, I quickly decided to talk him out. "He's a target, Bullock," I whispered. "It's useless to argue with him. We need to work together to protect him and find the criminal."

* * *

Two days had passed and each day, Karlo always made an attempt to get close to me. He didn't cross any boundaries so far but I was getting irk each time he tried to make a move. After spending time with him for days, I'm not a fan anymore.

I went home last night for a few hours rest. The GCPD had tightened the security around Karlo. They had found a suspect and spread the face and name to all the officers in the city. The suspect is one of the stylist coordinators for the theatre show that Karlo is currently working on. Her name is Aisya Wilson. She worked closely with Karlo for three years and has always been a fan. More hard-core than me.

Bullock and Tatum had talked to me about Karlo. Bullock warned me to be careful of the Casanova, while Tatum… well, Tatum 'logically' explained to me that is it normal for me to attracted to someone else after Hassan's gone and that it is perfectly healthy for me to agree to have sex with Karlo. "Sex is innate," he had said. "Since you're husband-less for two years, I'm fairly certain you need it." After that, he ended up with a bruised cheek.

I was angry not because of how wrong he was, but because of how right he was. I have changed and beginning to accept sleeping with other people out of marriage. My former self would have been disappointed with me. Am I a bad Muslim? I still pray and spend time with my God, but regarding my relationships I am more 'liberal' now.

All of a sudden, the memory of me barging into Tatum's home with him having sex with two identical twin ladies entered my mind. I grimaced and shut my eyes, inwardly trying to delete it from my subconsciousness. I devoured down my iced peach tea quickly, slamming the glass on the table once I'm finished.

"What's up with you?" Tatum's voice made me opened my eyes and the memory came back. I just flashed a glare at him. "Prick," he mumbled, walking towards the toilet.

11.04pm.

I need sleep. Taking out my phone, I set an alarm in five hours. I took a small pillow and made myself comfortable on the couch, waiting for Tatum to return from the washroom. Karlo was on his desk as usual, studying his script. I didn't talk to him as much recently. The excitement I felt when I first saw him is gone. To me, he's just a client.

Tatum returned a few minutes later and I told him that I am going to sleep. "Wake me up if there's anything weird," I said. "The officers outside were called by the precinct. There was an emergency so it's just the two of us here to protect our client."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he indifferently answered. "I know how to do this. It's not my first time."

However, I haven't even closed my eyes for a minute when there was an explosion at the door. I jolted up immediately, looking for Tatum and Karlo. My partner was already at our client's side, pulling out a taser gun. Wayne Securities never use firearms as weapon. We mostly use armors, other than that we consort to stun guns, batons and pepper sprays.

My heart was beating faster. The door was gone; there was only a hole, with smokes and dusts arose due to the explosion. I covered my mouth with my hand. Grabbing my phone, I speed-dialed the GCPD. When the operator answered, I quickly informed him about the attack at Basil Karlo's house. They should know, since he's under protection custody.

"The cops are on their way!" I yelled. A silhouette emerged by the door. "Tatum, get him out of here." After the order, he dragged Karlo to the hallway, towards the back of the house, while I approached the main door, waving my hand over the dust

"That's useless," a feminine voice spoken. She stepped forward and her face is revealed. I was shown the picture of Aisya Wilson, and there is no doubt that she is in front of me.

"This isn't really a good way to make romantic advances," I said, trying to stall time. I hoped Tatum and Karlo got away.

"Why should I listen to you? I have seen the way Baz looked at you…" she snarled. Briskly, she walked towards me, taking out her gun. I readied my stance, with my stun gun in my hand.

"This isn't part of the deal, Ms. Wilson."

My eyebrow pressed together as I recognized the voice.

"Your beloved is restrained at the backyard. I'll have her," the person said again.

Felicia Wilson moved towards the kitchen; revealing the person behind her. The person who I haven't seen in years. He pointed a gun at me to prevent me from making any advances. I narrowed my eyes.

"Nygma."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! **

**To Elfe Lunaire, I'm so happy that you still read my fanfic. To answer your question if Sarah's adventures are based on comics or my own… it's actually both X'D I rarely read the comics but when I wanted to add DC characters, then I'll look for the comic volume that they appeared in. Most villains in this story are from DC though. **

**For instance, Basil Karlo is a DC character and his future villain name is Clayface. But I make up my own story of how he became Clayface.**

**Aisya Wilson is mine. Miles Tatum is also mine. Most of the GCPD uniformed police officers are also mine. Even the dead Karl is mine. **

**Oh, by the way, in Only Human: Heroes, there's a character called Kid. The mute little girl. She is also a DC character, Cassandra Cain. In the comics, she was raised not to speak and instead raised to be a killing machine. That's why she can fight. If I'm not mistaken, she ran away from her father after her first kill. She is also one of the characters who have taken the role of Batgirl. In Only Human: Heroes, I wrote that Sarah decided to just call her Kid. Oh, and Cassandra Cain appeared in Birds of Prey! I want to watch it because she's in it but I didn't manage to watch it in the cinema :'(**

**. **

**. **

**. **

* * *

I knew he is wanted by the police. He should be in Arkham. The last time I saw him was four years ago. That time I was assigned to guard Arkham since they were low in staffs, but I had only seen him in a glimpse when he was carried by the guards to change cell. Right now, he seemed spruced up. And he smelled good at this distance. I shook my head at the thoughts.

"You can't get go back there," Nygma angrily spat.

I angrily stared into his eyes. "My partner and my client are in there. I have to save them!"

"When Ms. Wilson was looking for antagonists to hire, it wasn't that interesting but then I saw your photo!" His hands made a gesture up and down my figure and then his index finger pointed at the house. "You're the target's bodyguard. I know I had to at least save you, so I agreed to work for her, to make a deal with her."

I was slightly taken aback since he came this far to protect me. "Help me save them," I coaxed. "I can't let her do this. I don't want people to die on my watch!" I held his shoulders tightly. "I know she's not alone. You know her next plan. She might not kill Karlo instantly but my partner… I can't let her get my partner."

His light brown eyes were void of emotion for my partner. He didn't care if Tatum got hurt or die. Gritting my teeth, I snarled: "Fine. I'm going back there. And don't you dare stop me."

* * *

_Flashback (six years ago)_

_"I don't need a partner, okay?" a raucous male voice could be heard from the corridors. I was told to wait in Lucius' office. I had completed my training to be an executive protection agent last week. The loud voices were getting nearer. I quickly looked at the mirror on the nearby shelves and adjusted my hijab, making sure the ends were tucked securely. _

_The door opened as I straightened my back and squared up my shoulders. I automatically smiled when I saw Lucius. _

_"Lucius," I greeted, standing up to my feet._

_"Sarah. It's great to see you. I wasn't surprise to see you pass the training with flying colors." He offered a handshake and I politely took it. Then he scanned my prosthesis. "We're constructing batteries that could last at least three months at the moment. It took us long time to copy Jeremiah's energy power batteries, but without his research papers we can't. I'll ring you when they're effective."_

_"Thank you," I expressed. Then I looked at the other person who is in the room with us._

_He seemed to hate to be in this room. I wondered if it's because of me. He reminded me of Troy. Such egoistic bastard._

_One corner of my lips lifted slightly. "You must be my partner," I calmly said. The man has large ears, hollow cheeks and pointy nose. He has two tiny moles underneath his left eye. Overall he does not look that bad. But if he is supposed to be an agent, why is he dressed so grubby? I thought Lucius will partnered me up with someone who has more experience than me; someone who is more professional._

_The new man in front of me is not professional. His shirt is not fully buttoned, his tie is loose, and he wore mustard-colored belt with matching socks!_

_Like I said in my head before: egoistic bastard._

_"I'm not your partner," he hissed. I was slightly taken aback by his rudeness. _

_"He is," Lucius stressed, earning a roll-eye from the white man. "This is Agent Miles Tatum." Then, Lucius reluctantly turned his body to this Tatum. "Agent Tatum, this is Agent Sarah Abdul Aziz. Both of you are partners until I say so." Lucius' tone made it sound like his decision is final so I decided not to argue. _

_All of us sat down in the office as Lucius explained our schedules for the week. I wasn't sure if Agent Tatum was listening since he was dozing off most of the time. Our first duty together is to escort a billionaire visitor from Metropolis, named Lex Luthor. The name seemed familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it._

_I put my files into my briefcase after Lucius finished his briefing. Deliberately, I dropped my bag on the table so it produced a loud knock. Oh, look who's finally awake. _

_"Here are your keys for your vehicle," Lucius informed, throwing the keys to me and I easily caught it. "It's at B3. Mr. Luther will arrive in two hours. Be ready at his hotel. Your information is already sent to his aides."_

_Agent Tatum and I walked out of the office with me walking in front. On purpose, I stopped my stride and my hasty action gained an insult from him. _

_"Why the fuck did you stop suddenly?" he blasted. He walked around me to pass me by, but I held his jacket to stop him. He swiftly turned around and irritably jerked his jacket from my grasp._

_I kept a poise stature. "I'm not letting you meet our client with that appearance," I scolded. "Let's go to your locker first and change those horrible wardrobes." I pointed at his belt and socks._

_He placed his hands on his hips, and then raised his right hand up, pointing his finger at me. "Hey, first of all, I'm in charge. Second, don't tell me what to do. Third, I'm the one who drives. So give me the keys." _

_I laughed in my head as he tried to intimidate me. He is definitely not scary to me. "No," I brusquely responded. I put the keys in my pocket of my dress pants. "Change your clothes."_

_"I ain't moving unless you give me the keys."_

_He's not backing down, huh? I knew he's doing this on purpose. I began to feel pity for his previous partners. I tilted my head, thinking of what should I do. Oh well… whatever. Then, I twirled away from him, marching down the corridor._

_"Bitch! We're not done here!"_

_"If I still see those yellow things, I'll kick you out of the car."_

* * *

I called the ambulance immediately at what I saw at the backyard. Tatum was wincing on the ground with blood all over his shirt. Karlo and Felicia Gomez weren't there so I suspected that they must have gotten away. And Tatum was severely wounded. He was shot twice; one on his chest and one on his side.

Vanessa and Bullock are in charge of pursuing Aisya and Karlo, while I waited in the hospital. Their lead is a red sedan with tinted windows. I told them the license plate and that Karlo has his GPS switched on in his phone so it will be easier to find him. I hoped Aisya didn't manage to harm the actor. I wasn't fond of him but I don't him to get hurt.

Tatum is a jerkface but he's my partner and I care for him. Waiting for his operation to finish churned my stomach. His sister is in his emergency contact, but she lives in the mainland. She'll arrive in about two hours.

The sound of door opening got my attention. The doctor marched to me as I rose up from the seat. "How is he?" I whispered, clasping my hands together with hope that my partner is doing okay.

"He's all right," he answered. "None of the bullets hit any major organ. But he'll need to get admitted for at least fourteen days, may be more." My eyes closed when a surge of relief washed over me. I prayed to God with gratitude, before gazing back at the doctor.

"Thank you," I expressed. "Thank you so much, Doc."

He then walked away, disappearing in the corridor. I let the gravity pulled me, dropping my bottom on the chair. My phone pinged and I pulled it out to check it. There is a message from an unknown number.

_Meet me at the stairwell._

Knowing who it is, I proceeded towards the meeting place. When I opened the door to the emergency exit, it was quiet. Then faint footsteps made me look up. Spotless shiny shoes greeted me first, then emerald green dress pants. I waited patiently until his whole figure appeared, walking down the stairs. His bow hat shadowed his face a bit, but I still could see a smirk.

"I need to get back inside so just say what you want," I said.

"After all these years, it seems like you have lost your manners. But you are welcome. You owe me, twice. Your life and your partner," he chirped, his head tilted a bit, gesturing behind the door.

"I don't owe you anything. You made the decision to help me in the end… You even tell me the car's license plate."

"Whatever you say but this is not settled yet. I'll keep on appearing once in a while to remind you of your debts," he tauntingly said, making me narrowed my eyes. Then he left me, walking down the staircase while I felt worried about what he's going to do.

* * *

As much as I hate to admit it – it's strange.

These past few days, working without Tatum by my side is strange. I think I might have gotten used to his antics and stupid face. He accounted his statements once he awoke after the surgeries. According to him, he was hit at the back of his head while taking Karlo out of the house and when he woke up, he said he saw Felicia Gomez pointing a gun and Karlo, forcing him to enter a red sedan. He had attempted to stop the car, but Felicia shot him so that she could escape with her obsession. Until now, we had no news on where they might be. The police found the car at Gotham Reservoir. They suspected that the abductor and hostage changed car at the location.

With no Tatum with me, Lucius had assigned me to be with Bruce Wayne. I don't know why but Bruce has become a gal sneaker. He always has different women by his sides. We are at a prosecutor's son's birthday party. Bruce was always invited to a party once or twice a week and he rarely rejected the invitations.

"Isn't that right, Sarah?" a voice disrupted my thoughts. I turned to look at the handsome billionaire, who was expecting an answer from me. The redhead who had been giving me dirty looks from the beginning was clinging by his side. I had a thought that my Ivy is prettier than her.

"Well, astronomy is not my strong forte," I responded. I knew they were talking about the moons and stars in the galaxy. The redhead woman was interested in astrology, and had made a guess on Bruce's zodiac – _incorrectly_, I must say. Then, Bruce began to talk about constellations and moons. Even though I was daydreaming, my ears were open to their conversations. "But for us Muslims, it is important to study the skies and space… The time for prayers, for instance, and the start of fasting month."

"Ramadhan is in three months, if I'm not mistaken?" Bruce asked again. I politely nodded as my answer. Then he continued cooing with his 'lover'. When they kissed, I turned my head to a different direction. Nygma appeared in my head.

I scrunched my eyebrows. His face invoked something in me – something that had been long gone and I felt scared. I don't want it.

* * *

"Answer me, damn it!" I yelled at the phone.

"I'm here," a ladylike voice declared.

I swirled around in an irritated manner. "Selina! You're late!" I yelled again, placing my phone into my pocket. "I've been waiting for you for thirty minutes. I told you I have to go by seven because I promised my son to help him with his homework. Now we only have about…" I stopped to check my watch. "Fourteen minutes left."

She failed to suppress a smile and it made me became more annoyed.

"I don't understand which part of this is amusing to you," I snapped.

"I brought sushi," she cheekily said, holding a bag of plastic up to show me. "Come on, there's a park nearby. Let's eat there." She walked forward, expecting me to follow her. She had grown into a beautiful woman. I wonder if she had meet with Bruce after his return. After all these years, they might still have feelings with each other.

Just like the feelings that reemerged with Nygma, my inner-self interject.

Shaking my head, I pursued Selina, trying to match her pace. I need to put Nygma away from my head. We found a bench and sat there. "By the way, it's not the buy one free one. So they are still good," she sang, eating a piece of the sushi. A satisfied hum came from her. "Help yourself."

"Have you met with Bruce?" I carefully asked. Her light aura turned dark even though she still continued eating. I bit on my chopstick, warily staring at her.

"Never mention his name in front of me, ever again." She ate another piece, this time, breathing heavily.

"You're angry," I said.

"Ten points to Sarah. Yay," she sarcastically said. "If Bruce is going to be your topic in this less than thirteen minutes conversation then you're wasting your time."

I sighed, reluctantly putting a sushi in my mouth. I wanted to talk to her about Bruce and his escapades with various women. Bruce used to have his focus to Selina. But now that he has returned to Gotham, he changed. Or the way I see it, the Casanova thing is just a façade.

But the façade of what? What for?

"Okay," I mumbled. Then I remembered something I have seen from the news recently. "Oh, by the way, I heard about Mr. Visser's art gallery."

Markus Visser is a new person in Gotham. But he's a wealthy man. Not a rival to Bruce Wayne of course. But he bought a huge fishery company in Gotham. He had been living in Gotham for almost a year now. He owns a gallery in midtown, since he is obsessed with arts. He always drew some himself. Seemingly, a sly slim woman in tight black suit who is known for stealing luxury items had entered the art gallery.

"Nothing was stolen. But the gallery was famous which high tech securities and traps," muttered Selina.

"_Was_," I pointed out. "Not so secured anymore, isn't it? The woman got inside without getting caught, but she left a mark. To show off, I assume," I teased, taking another piece of sushi. I love salmon.

"She did the impossible."

"Nothing is impossible. But… I do not approve of what she did… and I don't know how to stop her. She's not hurting anybody anyway. Though it's still dangerous and I'm very _worried _about her."

I stared sadly at her eyes and she huffed in annoyance. "You work as a security everyday. How is that not classified as dangerous as what I do?" she countered.

"You're right. That's why I'm not stopping you. But be careful." I knew Selina didn't just steal from any rich people. She's like Lee when she was the Queen of the Narrows. They robbed from corrupted rich people.

We continued chatting while munching the sushi. I talked about my children while she talked about how annoying children are. "Cats are better," she said.

Selina stays at East End in a regular apartment with dozens of cats. I couldn't imagine how it felt like living there. I love cats but not with that population in a small space. I mean, when their mating season comes, it's going to be _very _noisy.

I glanced at my watch and it's almost 7. I wanted to have more conversations with her, but I have made a promise. When the time was up, I kissed her cheek goodbye, jogged to my car, and sped up to my first apartment.

* * *

I had trouble of teaching my son mathematics because the method of solution is far different than what I had learnt in my primary school days. I had to study from my son's textbook and understand the material before teaching him. After his homework is done, we agreed to sleep together since he had persuaded me with multiple facts of how he misses me.

We did our Isha prayer together, with me as the _imam_. Whenever I got to spend time with him, I always teach him about Islam, slowly. He knows how to pray by himself and he knows some of the short easy _surahs _of the _Quran_. I know my son is a genius and I'm proud of him. We were nestling on my bed, enjoying each other's presence.

"I wish you could just stay with us," he muttered. "I like Mrs. Weller and Beth. They're cool. But I want you, Mom." He snuggled to me further with Mr. Caterpillar in his hand. He always slept with that plushy. It's old and worn out already. I had to clean it at least once a month to lessen germ infections. I have heard so many stories from my cousins of Mother's side of how dangerous a dirty plushy is. I don't want my champion to get sick. I tightened my embrace around him.

"You know that I have to go to work. I only stay at the other apartment just twice a week. I want to spend all of my time with you too. And Izzah." I pressed my lips on his head. "I love both of you so much."

Then my bedroom door creaked open slowly. We peeked at who had interrupted our cuddling session. "Momma? Malik?" Izzah's tiny voice appeared.

"Izzah, come here. You want to sleep here too?" I asked. She nodded and then ran to the bed. She attached herself to my other side. I chuckled, caressing her hair gently. Unlike her brother, Izzah is not attached to her toys. But she likes to paint and doodle. I had created an area of her bedroom wall for her to unleash her artistic natures.

"Uh, Mom?" whispered Malik. I detected hesitation in his voice. I hummed in acknowledgement and waited patiently for his words. "Some of my friends, um… some of them have new mom or new dad…"

My eyebrow rose up at the unexpected issue that he came up with.

"I mean if you find someone, you can marry him and he can be our new dad."

I was speechless for a while, feeling surprised at the matureness of my eleven-year-old son. He had had a hard time after Hassan passed away. I swallowed my saliva as my throat became dried. "That's a lovely thought," I whispered, not wanting to worry him. "I'll think about it."

* * *

"Sarah, would you like some tea? I made hibiscus tea," offered Alfred. "Please, have a seat."

"No, thank you. I'm working," I respectfully declined.

"Master B will come down a bit late. And I already made this for you."

I snickered as he guilt-tripped me. I outstretched my palms out, submitting to him. He smiled brightly when I sat on the sofa. Bruce was supposed to have a meeting in an hour, but he's still not ready? Did he went on a spree with some woman until late night and forgot about his meeting?

I sipped the tea and widened my eyes. "This is so good. I love it," I expressed. I thought it would taste bitter.

"That's because I made it," he proudly said. I took a few more sips before placing the cup down.

Alfred was standing with so much grace and gravity. The way he stands is like a piece of art. He then excused himself to check on Bruce and I was left alone in the living room. The new Wayne Manor looks exactly like the previous one. Even the furniture is similar.

A loud yawn caught my attention to the door and eventually Bruce Wayne entered, with just a bathrobe, a pair of boxers and socks. His hair is all over the place and his bathrobe was open so I could be most parts of his body.

With eyes gotten wider, I froze. Then I averted my gaze to respect his privacy. When did Bruce got so… brawny? "Bruce. Good morning. You… are not ready to go yet," I said, stunned, staring at the fireplace.

"Gosh! My head hurts," he moaned. "What are you doing here?"

"There's a meeting with the board of directors in forty eight minutes," I reminded, glancing back at him. He scrunched his face, trying to recall his memories. "Wasn't Alfred supposed to get you ready or something? We're late." I frowned at his nonchalant attitude.

"Sir, I thought you're in the washroom!" Alfred's voice appeared. He was surprised to see how unready Bruce is. "Look at you, you're still in your sleepwear."

"I was. I slept in the tub," grumbled the young Wayne, rubbing his eyes.

I had had enough of this careless and tardiness attitude. I took a deep breath before scolding him. "Okay, young man. We don't have time to spare. I'll give you ten minutes top for you to go back upstairs and get ready. You'll eat your breakfast in the car. I know you are your own boss, but at least be respectful to the directors and don't make them wait."

Bruce's response was a brief chuckle. "Yes, mom," he jeered, walking out of the living room.

* * *

So Bruce held his words. He got ready in less than ten minutes. I could smell fresh minty soap from him. His hair is still quite damp though. I failed to hide a smile when he rushed to wear his socks and dress shoes. Then we went to his Rolls-Royce and drove to Wayne Tower.

Alfred had packed up some fruits for his breakfast. I sat at the back with Bruce while Alfred drove the car. He was reading something from his phone with a serious expression. Then he began calling some people on the phone. His breakfast is forgotten.

I huffed and grabbed the container, opening the cover. "Eat your breakfast," I said, holding the container for him.

He put his finger up, signaling me not to disturb his call. So I waited. Once he hung up, I placed the container in front of him again.

"Wait. I have to call someone else," he replied, sliding his finger on the screen of his phone, looking for someone in his contacts.

"Just eat two slices of this banana, then you can call whoever you want," I pleaded, placing the food closer to him. "Alfred prepared this for you. It's rude not to eat it."

Bruce sneaked a peek at Alfred, raising an eyebrow. "Is this why you want Sarah by my side? To discipline me?" He was talking to his butler.

"You've been neglecting your health care and I know a lovely hard-headed person. I put two and two together and… voila," Alfred snickered.

Bruce then turned to looked at me, trying to figure out if I am in it with Alfred. I just shrugged. "Eat," I repeated. Actually I had no idea that I was hired just to make Bruce Wayne eat his breakfast.

He begrudgingly picked up a slice of banana and put it in his mouth. He put it two more before he started chewing. "Having one naggy aide is enough," he groaned, while Alfred and I lightly laughed at his grumpiness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Trigger warning: sex**

* * *

Tatum will be discharge in three days. He never really complaint about being in the hospital for eighteen days straight. I thought he would get bored easily. But after I saw him getting intimate with a few of the female nurses, I guess he must have preferred to stay in the hospital under their care.

I just arrived in my second apartment. It's just a small one room apartment. It's very close to Wayne's securities and I sometimes stayed here when I have late and long mission. If I had a bad time at work, I would stay here as well because I don't want my children to see me at a distressed state. It usually happened after I had my duties in Arkham Asylum. Last night, I did guard the place, since they were shorthanded in staffs.

The duty finished until about six in the morning so I arrived in the apartment around seven. I decided to take a long shower because I had blood on me. There was a breach in the security system so some cell doors were suddenly opened during after hours. We were lucky that only low risk inmates escaped their cell, but we apprehended them easily. There wasn't supposed to be a blood battle. But one of the asylum guards used his baton too much on a helpless inmate.

Another guard had to pull him away while I ran to the injured convict. Humphry Dumpler has an enormous physique and can easily hurt someone since he has strength but he is a model inmate in Arkham. The doctors are okay with him and I pity him. I'm sure he didn't mean to escape. Perhaps he was just confused why his cell was opened and went out to figure it out. He's the types of patient who killed people without the intention to, which is why I pity him. I still remembered his bloody face when I checked his injuries before the medical examiner arrived. He's going to have lots of bruises on his face and body.

I flinched as the cold water hit my body. I forgot that this apartment doesn't have a water heater. My mind reeled back to the episode in Arkham. Dumpler was crying in pain after the banter. His blood was mixed with his tears. When I asked about his condition, he choked, "My head is spinning, Miss Sarah." I had told him to try to stay awake while waiting for the doctor. There is a possibility that he had a concussion.

I was relieved when the doctor came a few seconds later. Dumpler was rushed to the medical wing immediately. I had a fight with the guard who had beat Dumpler up. He had reasoned that he was "doing his job". But Dumpler can be talk with; negotiate with. He is unlike other inmates. He's not malicious.

Oh my God! It's freezing! My inner-self screamed at the cold water.

No more long shower. I quickly scrubbed my body cleaned and dried myself. My teeth chattered as I exited the bathroom. With trembling limbs, I wore my clothes as fast as I can and then dived onto my bed, hiding under the blanket.

I decided to call my son. I missed his voice already. He picked up the call right away. I asked him what happened the day before since I wasn't home last night to hear his school adventures. He recounted a few funny stories happened at school.

"Are you coming home today?" he asked, sounding a little hopeful.

"Not today, my champion. I still have some work here. I'll be back tomorrow," I answered, feeling guilty.

"Okay." Even with the short word, I could feel his enormous sadness.

"Hey," I uttered. "I have surprise for you this weekend. We're going some place that you'll love."

"With you? Where?" came his ecstatic voice.

"It's a surprise. I can't tell you," I teased. "If you have any homework, we gotta finish them first. Or no surprises, okay?"

"Roger that, ma'am!"

* * *

_I need a place to hide tonight_.

If I have superpower, and lasers could come out of my eyes, my phone would be destroyed by now. I had been glaring my phone for almost a minute. I didn't save the number but I know from who the text message came from.

My phone was on vibration mode since I had a class to talk to at Wayne Securities. I was called in to be one of the experienced guards to share our experiences with the trainees. Tatum was supposed to be there but since he's in the hospital, I had to replace him. Along the period of the class, my phone kept on vibrating in my jacket pocket.

Once the class is over, I fished out my phone. There were seven missed calls and three messages from the same number.

First message was_ I need a place to hide tonight_.

Second message was _You owe me. _

I wanted to ignore him, but then I read the third message. _Or I can go to Mrs. Weller's._

Did he just threaten me and my family? I narrowed my eyes, continued on glaring at the phone. That prick!

I typed a reply of the address of my second home and sent it to him. I glanced at my watch, 5.49pm. I guessed I'll cancel my visit to Tatum and get ready for my guest.

* * *

I felt fluttering kisses on my face, waking me up from my slumber. I moaned and stretched my limbs and back before slowly opening my eyes. A man was hovering on top of me, giving open-mouth kisses on my neck. I turned my head to the side to give him more space.

"Last night wasn't enough?" I asked in a hoarse voice. I cleared my throat.

"Uh-huh."

I cradled his face with my hands and brought him up to my face, pressing my lips against his. Our lips were in a lazy dance as I was still not fully awake yet. His hand cupped my hips, massaging them sensually. I moaned when his tongue entered my mouth, gliding slowly with mine.

When he groped my breast; I was feeling more awake now. Having sex with him was not part of my plan but last night, some part of me just wanted to do this with him.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, pushing our centers together. He groaned and grounded his hips harder, making me gasp. I sucked on his lower lips, wanting to taste more of him. In the middle of the night when he appeared at my door, I don't know what came over me, I literally flew at him.

"You surprised me last night," he grumbled. "Both your action and the dress."

I was wearing an emerald night gown last night. Of course, I had it covered with a huge robe. But when I saw the look in his eyes when I took the robe off, I became more confident and I know he wanted the intercourse as much as I do.

I rolled us over so that I'm on top, then, kissing on the skin of his collar bones, chest and down to his stomach. "Glad I did," I smirked, returning his lips, smooching him again. He pinched my bottom and made me yelped in surprise. I gently slapped his chest for that and laughed lightly.

"Yeah. I wouldn't complain if you put it back on… then I can take it off, again." He turned us over so he could return on top of me and instantly put his mouth around my nipple. I groaned, combing my fingers in his hair. My other breast was not left alone. His hand played with it, massaging gently. My skin tingled at everywhere he touched. I tightened my hold at his hair. His other hand slithered down to my waist, my stomach, my inner thighs and to my core, sending sparks along the way.

I bit my lip when his fingers touch my sex, circling around the opening, causing me to breathe heavier. He had had his time playing his hands on me last night so he knew which buttons to press. My toes curled in delight when he put his fingers inside.

"Ah…" I whined softly when he stroke his fingers inside my walls. My hand trailed down and cupped his shaft. I tickled it with my fingers, purposely teasing him, earning a sexy moan from him.

He kept on moving his fingers in and out faster. My heart was racing at his actions. I let out a strangled noise, lifting my hips in the same rhythm with his fingers. I ran my hand over his chest to feel his heartbeat. I need to feel his lips again so I pulled his face to me, kissing in hunger, to satisfy my thirst. He pulled his fingers out and rubbed my folds, touching the sensitive bud. I let go of his lips and moaned louder.

I continued grinding my center against his fingers until I felt my orgasm coming closer. "Mmph! Please," I moaned, arching my back. "More…"

The sounds of his heavy breaths are making me more heated. My mouth opened, breathing harshly as I was lost in ecstasy.

"Mmph. Don't stop," I pleaded. I'm close. Just a little bit more. Then I shut my eyes and twitched as I reached my climax. He slowed down, giving me time to catch my breath. Still with my eyes closed, I ran my hands at his jaw, while he was resting his forehead against mine. Then he placed dragging kisses on my lips and I returned it.

"Good?" he asked in a low voice after a few moments, cupping my face. His thumb caressed the ample of my cheek.

"I felt wonderful. Thank you." I smiled, holding his hand on my cheek. I couldn't wait what is going to happen next. I could still feel his hard-on poking on my thigh. "I have had my appetizer and now I wished to have my main course, please." I teased, lifting my pelvis to his.

He closed his eyes and moaned, affecting my libido again. With eager, I moved my hand down towards his length, smothering his shoulder with my lips while rubbing his sex. "Sarah…" he groaned, shaky breaths tickled my ears. I reached for a packet of condom and give it to him. After he put it on, I rubbed his shaft up and down.

Removing my hand, he pinned me down as he aligned himself and then he pushed in. I whimpered at the intrusion. I moaned when I felt him twitched inside.

"You're amazing," he said in a tight voice. "You're so…" He pulled out and pushed in, moaning again. "So amazing."

While gasping in pleasure, I wrapped my arms around him. I felt brave, groping his bottom and pushed him harder to me while lifting my hips every time he went in.

"Yes…" I sighed. "Faster. Ah!" I could only hear us. I could only feel the pressure between my hips. I could only see him drowned in pleasure while pleasuring me. I raised my hand and cupped his cheek, then my other hand followed closely, cupping his other cheek.

He grunted and moved faster. "Fuck…"

"Nygma… Ah. Yes!"

"Not Nygma," he hissed, looking a little upset but he didn't stop . His moves became frantic and irregular. He's close. "Ah… Sarah." He snaked an arm around my waist, holding me tightly and his other hand slid down to my folds, stroking them feverishly. The actions made my head to slam against the pillow due to the amount of pleasure I was receiving. I kept on chanting his name with lustful desire.

I panted loudly as I climaxed the second time; my thighs were quivering at the intense carnal workout. And then he followed not so long after. He groaned, riding his orgasm out. He reached for more kisses as he pulled out of me. He threw away the used condom before returning to the bed. To my surprise, he snuggled with me again like last night, while my stomach was doing flips inside, making me regret doing this with him.

* * *

I heard him went out of my apartment while I was showering. I hugged myself as the cold water rained on me. I couldn't help but regret my actions. Of all men, it shouldn't be him! I hope he would understand that it will be a one time thing.

It must not be repeated again.

* * *

It had been weeks since Aisya Wilson and Basil Karlo went missing. Their faces and names are still in the news since Karlo is a celebrity so his name hadn't die down.

And Tatum's back.

Unfortunately his motor mouth is back as well.

Since he is still recovering, we were given low risk task, like guarding a little girl's tea party. She was threatened or in any danger, but the parents want their daughter to be safe and sound while they were working.

As a mother, I understand their concern. You can never be too careful. Even schools are not that safe because the number of school shootings increased every year. The nanny went out of the room for toilet break, leaving us with the girl.

"What color do you like?" asked Molly, the golden-haired six year old sweet girl to the towering rigid stoic-faced Tatum. I assumed that Tatum is bad with kids.

I noticed the muscles in his jaw clenched. I hoped he won't say anything awful to Molly or I'll smacked his head. My eyes menacingly stared at him to threaten if he dare to hurt the little girl's feelings.

He made a swift glance at me before returning to the little girl. "Yellow," he curtly mumbled.

My lips were pressed together to contain a laugh. Tatum and his obsession with yellow never ends. He even have a bright yellow handkerchief because I didn't allow him to wear his yellow socks and belt anymore.

Molly lightly gasped, but then her eyes and lips crinkled to an adorable smile. "I love yellow, too. The color of sunflowers. I love sunflowers."

A rare handsome smile appeared on Tatum face. "I love sunflowers too."

The exchange between those two brought a smile to my face too. I guessed Tatum is not that bad with children.

* * *

"You know…" I carefully began. "I was wondering if you have any children before."

Tatum peered at me for a while before returning to look at the road. He changed gear as we were about to stop at a red light.

"You know all about me, and my family, but I don't know anything about yours. Not that I'm forcing you to tell me," I shrugged nonchalantly, though deep inside I am enormously curious.

"Single. Never married. No kids." He had this annoying bored expression on his face while lazily munching a chewing gum.

I huffed inwardly. "Okay. Okay. Got the message. Won't be asking you the question again."

Suddenly we heard a gunshot nearby. Then a number of shots continued firing. Tatum swiftly parked the car at the side. Our car is bulletproof so it is safe for us to stay inside, but there are civilians outside. Some people were alarmed by the gunshots and ran to find a place to hide.

Then I saw a man running while firing his weapon to a police officer who was chasing him. The police just pointed out his gun but didn't pull the trigger, because of the civilians around. Luckily the ran towards our car so I waited until he is near and then I opened the door. He crashed himself against the car door and when he was defenseless I jumped on him, putting my weight on his body while twisting his armed hand.

"Prison's waiting for yah!" I sang into his ear as he struggled against my grasp.

Ahh… it's good day to catch crooks.

* * *

_Two weeks later_

Stupid mayor! My inner-self cursed. News of his scandal with a way younger woman surfaced _again. _I was called in to guard him from the reporters from his home to the city hall. Some reckless teenagers decided to throw trash at the mayor in front of our destination. Of course, I'm his bodyguard so I have to cover him. Now I am covered with eggs and spoiled milk!

I even forgot to bring my sunglasses so the flashes of camera disrupted my vision. The reporters are eager to take pictures, even in a few inches away. Some of the lens kept on hitting my face. I felt relieved when we entered the building. Rage was building inside of me as we walked towards the mayor's office. The secretary informed Mayor Aubrey James that Deputy Mayor Wilson Klass was waiting for him in the office. My partner and I stayed outside the office door, while Mayor Aubrey James entered and closed the door.

A frustrated sigh escaped my lips as I heard arguments from inside regarding the scandals. Even with the door closed, you hear everything. "I'm so going to have a bubble bath after this," Tatum said in an annoying tone, imitating how those high maintenance teenage girls talked. He came back to work about a week ago. I was actually happy for his return but of course, I won't let him see that so I had pretended to sulk at the first day he came back to work.

I peered at him and then smirked in amusement. He has ketchup on his hair and suit. The spoilt milk hit him as well, from the smell of him.

"I'm imitating you by the way," he added, wiping off my smile.

"That's not how I talk," I bickered.

"No, but I'm sure when you were in high school, you sounded like this… _Ew, get this thing off me!_"

I suppressed a laugh at his second imitation. "Ha! You wish. I was a stutter, so I never sound like that," I defended myself.

"You? Stutter?" His head is now turning towards me. "There's no need to lie, Sarah."

I shrugged. I don't really see the need for me to convince him so I let it be. Then the verbal fights inside the office moved topic regarding a certain dark figured vigilante. He is well-known in this city starting a couple of months ago. Witnesses said that he was wearing some sort of costume that resembled a bat; with the ears and also a cape that looks like bat's wings. The vigilante had been subduing crooks and felons, lessening the works of the GCPD. Gothamites have different opinions on that matter.

Nevertheless, some people are looking down on the GCPD for letting an unknown man doing their job for them. Sometimes, stupid people just didn't know how to be grateful.

The media was still figuring out names to give to this dark hero. Some called him, The Defender of Gotham, while some called him The Cape Crusader. He's a man cosplaying as a bat. Why don't they call him, Bat-man? It's simple and straightforward and easy to pronounce.

If I'm in any danger, I wouldn't scream, "Defender of Gotham, help me!" The name is too long. Bat-man sounds right.

"I think the vigilante is cool," I said out loud, earning Tatum's attention again.

"The freak comes out at night, scaring the Hell out of people. He's a pervert. Who knows maybe he's watching someone changing clothes or showering," he responded, destroying the good image I have for the vigilante. He's right. You wouldn't realize if the vigilante is stalking you. He's as dark as night.

"I'm sure that's what you'll do if you're him," I blurted. Then we heard footsteps closing in to the door so we straightened our posture and dropping our amused facial expression.

Deputy Mayor Klass stormed out of the office. I literally could see some steaming smoke arising from the top of his head.

"Security!" Mayor James called.

My partner and I communicated with our eyes on how we despised this mayor before we entered his office. "Sir," Tatum formally addressed.

"The commissioner is calling both of you. Something about a former captain of GCPD. Nathaniel Barnes."

I controlled my expression as I heard the name he mentioned. Goosebumps walked on the skin of my arms and spine. I pressed my lips in a tight line. Uncle Nate?

"Actually the commissioner wants to talk to you, lady. But since both of you are a set, your boss want to send both of you to the precinct," he continued.

By my own accord, I turned and strode towards the door. The mayor called to stop me; he said to wait for another pair of security guards to replace me and my partner at the City Hall.

Screw you! My inner-self screamed. I should have let those reporters in!

I moved my head to the side, looking at his from the corner of my eyes, saying with confident, "If Commissioner Gordon needs me, I'll be there for him."

* * *

With heart thumping loudly, I rushed to the commissioner's office as fast as I can once we parked the car. I could feel a small strand of hair peeking out from my hijab, so I tried to slide it back in. From afar, I could see Jim was talking with Bullock in his office.

I knocked and without waiting for permission, I stepped in, placing my hands on my hips. "What about Uncle Nate?" I threw out the question immediately. Both of the law enforcers stared expectedly at me.

"Good morning, Muffin. You smell awful," Bullock grimaced. Then, I heard Tatum just arrived in the office, standing next to me. "Did you two bath in garbage bin?"

"Jim," I demanded. "About Uncle Nate."

"Based on your reaction, you haven't seen him," the commissioner said.

What does that supposed to mean?

"Sarah, you have a history of aiding criminals," he pointed, earning a loud scoff from me. "Don't blame me for being suspicious."

"In this particular room, I'm not the only one aiding criminals," I angrily implied. "Now, let me know what you know."

He then placed pictures on the table. Gruesome pictures. There are eight of them. "All founded in abandoned buildings. This two pictures are from East End; eleven days ago." He pointed at one picture; all the bodies were headless. In another picture, bodies were hanged. "Eight days ago, these three at Sheldon Park." The content of the pictures are almost identical but with different people. "Four days ago, these two. Near the dam. And last night, this one, in one of the containers at Gotham Docks."

"All the victims are criminals?" I shakily asked.

"Yes, they had committed manslaughter, arson, rape, money laundering, embezzlements." Jim paused a second. "I don't know if you watch the news but four days ago, there was a breakout at Blackgate and last night as well. The convicts who broke out… are all in these pictures."

I felt more upset the more Jim informed me the details. My head spun.

"You mean to think that this Barnes helped the prisoners escaped and then killed them?" Tatum interrupted, trying to understand the situation. Jim nodded. "Interesting."

I jerked my head towards him, feeling angry at his word.

"Also, forensic said that the victims were beheaded with a unique blade. The shape is most probably round," Bullock said.

"Like a pizza cutter?" Tatum asked.

"Yeah, kinda. But larger, thicker, sharper."

"The last time I saw Barnes, he had this weapon. Looked medieval. And the shape of the blade was half moon," Jim recalled. I haven't said anything. "Look, Sarah. I understand if you don't want to…"

"I'll partake this investigation," I cut off. "After all these years… why now? Someone should have seen him at least. When the island was closed off a decade ago, he didn't even appeared once."

"Maybe he managed to blend in. He was a marine after all."

I looked at Jim sadly. "If it's really him. We're gonna need those antidotes."

* * *

"He's my uncle. Father's side," I said. Tatum and I were having a quick lunch, though I haven't taken a bite of my turkey sandwich. I didn't feel hungry. I think Tatum must have wonder what is the relationship between me and Nathaniel Barnes. "And he's still infected with Tetch Virus."

I recalled when the GCPD had arrested him for murdering a number of people. He had claimed that he was executing punishments on them since the current justice system couldn't penalize them properly.

"Well, we'll capture him and cure him. Problems solved," he nonchalantly replied.

But it won't be that simple. Lee and Hassan were having a difficult time after they were cured. The virus affected them emotionally and psychologically. Uncle Nate is someone who refused to kill; but he is going to suffer when he remembered all those impeccable things that he had done all these years.

"You're worried too much about something that not yet happen," retorted Tatum. "We get him and then the killing will stop. Happy ending."

Anger began to emerge but I suppressed it, biting on my sandwich before an insult came out of my mouth. I practically shoved and swallowed the food quickly, drinking my water so that it's easy for it to get into my stomach.

"Come on. We're joining Bullock investigating Gotham Docks, since they have security cameras," I said, dusting my hands.

* * *

After reviewing the footage for hours, we finally found our guy. It is Uncle Nate. The camera captured him pretty clear. "He will be either helping inmates escape again or he'll find other criminals to kill," Vanessa Harper said. "He'll make a move soon, we have to tighten the securities in Blackgate."

The reason why we are checking the security camera in Gotham Docks is because the cameras in Blackgate did not capture any suspicious persons or activities. Uncle Nate knew how to avoid the cameras and guards.

"You know what I think?" Bullock implied. "He has someone helping."

"That's the highest possible scenario. I mean… Blackgate has tight security. Even when the guards are lazy, the sirens will blare if someone forced in," mumbled Tatum.

But who?

Someone who hates criminals as much as Uncle Nate - either a hacker; who can get into the prison's system and allowed Uncle Nate to enter without difficulties or someone who worked in Blackgate.

* * *

**About Penguin, yes, he will make an appearance :) **


	5. Chapter 5

The familiar red-hair woman caught my attention. I stopped my tracks and locked my eyes to the person that the guards dragged into the hallway. She wasn't even struggling in the restrains, but they jerked her body forward. When she fell on the floor, I instantly took action.

"Hey! Easy," I reprimanded, marching towards them.

"We know what we're doing," one of the two retorted, showing a hatred expression. "And people like her don't deserve _easy_."

What he had said irked me. "She didn't even fight you off."

They pulled Ivy back up to her feet. "That's what you think. You can never let your guard down here," the other guard drawled with thick southern accent. "You never know what's going to happen. The moment you show weakness, you're dead." Then they continued their way, shoving Ivy forward along the corridors, while I just watched, not doing anything more to stop their bullying actions, knowing how absolutely right they are.

I let my thought pondered. I want to save this city so much. But the villains aren't the only bad ones. The people are slowly showing signs. I wouldn't be surprised if they made their first kill this very night.

I continued my rounds, making a self-reminder to go to the woman's wing to visit Ivy.

2.09am.

I checked my watch. I stretched my back while walking along the hallway. My footsteps echoed between the walls, but they were not the only noise there. I could hear soft mumbling, laughing, sobbing, creaking, singing, and all sorts of noises. The inmates in Arkham Asylum sometimes didn't sleep for various reasons.

Anyone who worked in Arkham should be scared. Sometimes you're scared for your own psychological state, which is why I avoided working in Arkham. Tonight, the asylum is understaffed and other guards in Wayne Securities cannot fill in so Lucius had to call me. I hate this place.

Secretly, I hope Bat-man will help guarding the place as well.

"Hey, if it isn't my gal…"

I halted my stroll and turned left. Since the light inside the cell is turned off, I couldn't see who's inside. But I recognized the voice. The nameplate beside the door just confirmed it.

"Zsasz. Can't sleep?" I whispered. "Wait, shouldn't you be at Blackgate?"

A chuckle emerged from the dark cell. "Not much different, but they have sexier medical examiners here. My favorites are Liam and Carina," he responded. "Man... The things I would have done to them... Are you guarding the place? I thought you're just a personal bodyguard. Did you get fired?"

"Bye, Zsasz." I dismissed him to continue my round, because I think he would talking continuously. My ears might bleed listening to his nonsense.

"Sarah, I'm not done talking. Are you going to be here tomorrow?" he shouted, since I was already walking away from his cell. I ignored him, hoping that I don't have to be here tomorrow.

* * *

"Ivy?" I called softly, thinking that she might be asleep. I could hear movements inside.

"You're the last person I want to see," she replied, but didn't show herself. It was dark in the cell. I could only see her if she moved forward to the small window at the door.

"You don't mean that," I mumbled, a little taken aback by what she said. "How are you holding up?"

"I'd feel better outside," came her reply. I guessed she was trying to take a shot at my fondness towards her to help her escape. I wish I can.

"No. Your goal is to wipe out humanity. We can't let you out." I like this world even how imperfect it is. There are little things that make me happy. "Come on now. Let me see you face, Ivy."

There were no signs of movement from her. She must have hated me now. I forlornly sighed.

"I never want for you to get hurt. I've always want you to be safe," I coaxed.

"The world itself is not a safe place. Human destructs this planet and people didn't see it," she spat.

"There are people who wanted to change things. For a better Earth."

"Not all people."

"Yeah, but it tells me that humans do care. They want future generations to live happier and safer."

"Not enough. We have this conversation before. Humans are the problem. They must go."

Silence came up next for a few moments. I don't know how else to change her perspective. "Ivy. Please know that, I am always here for you. And Selina is worried about you."

I heard a tiny scoff, then silent again. Sighing, I walked away to my post, painfully waiting for my working hours to finish.

* * *

"We shouldn't meet up like this. It was just a onetime thing," I frowned, when I saw him relaxing on my couch. I just returned home from work. I placed my keys on top of my shoe cabinet. Nygma's smiling face turned into a scowl. "And don't pick the lock again," I scolded. "You scratched the knob."

"You mean thirty six days ago was just a one night stand?" he exclaimed, rising from his position. Evidently, he appeared shocked and displeased. "With an extra session the next morning?"

I averted my eyes from him for a while before returning to his. "Yes." I kept my voice stoic and monotone.

"No," he countered, striding towards me. "_You _started this. I know you… it's not you to treat what we have here as easily disposable."

A weak bitter smile reached my lips. "I'm not the person you know anymore. A month ago was… incredible, but…"

"It's because we have different faith?" he exasperatedly said.

"It's because you're still a criminal!" I snarled, hiding my number one reason. "In the future, in any day or night, our career path will crossed and I will have to apprehend you. I have said it before, many times, and I will say it again, even though it will be hard, but I can send you behind bars." I would prefer him in prison, away from everybody. But the most important thing is I don't want to suffer losing someone I love anymore, like how I lost my husband. The pain is unbearable and I could always feel it, every second. So before this feelings are locked, I have to get away.

But I didn't stop him when he closed in and placed his lips against my forehead. A very intimate gesture that made my stomach turned upside down.

"What is it that we have?" I mumbled. He had escaped Arkham three months ago. Bat-man had tied him up and the authorities send him back to Arkham, but he had escaped again.

"Why should we give it a name? We both enjoy this as much… and I would like to continue."

He was implying for us to sleep together again. I can't deny that I was feeling excited about it. Why am I like this? Why does this affect me this much? "I already have plans today with my children," I said truthfully. "I know you've been spying on me so you know that I stay in two different places. In this apartment, I live alone, closer to my workplace and then, there's my first apartment building, with my kids."

"With Mrs. Weller and a young woman, who you have befriend ten years ago names Bethany Young," he added.

I took a deep breath, bracing myself. "I'll be staying with them until the next two days. And then I'll try to return here on Tuesday."

"Is that an agreement to continue our future rendezvous?" he smirked, pulling me back into his embrace.

I decided not to satisfy him so I moved away from him, starting to pack up a few of my things that I would be needed. "I have things to do. Unlike you, I have very important people I need to protect and care for."

* * *

_The next day_

"I rushed as soon as you call me," I panted. Jim and Bullock have a serious look on their face. Bullock had ringed me about twenty minutes ago, that they got Uncle Nate.

Jim stared at me in the eyes. "We already began to administer the antidote into his system. He's heavily guarded."

"He won't be charged for the things he did, right?" I asked. "It was the virus, not him."

"But we need him under surveillance. Turns out that we're right. There is someone helping him getting people to execute and we need to know who."

I nodded in understanding. Then, they brought me to a holding cell. Heavily armed men stood around it. There was a bed in the middle and Uncle Nate was on it, strapped against it. He was resting soundly. I wasn't allowed to enter the cell so I just watched him from a distance, continuously praying that the antidote will bring him back.

Father will be happy to see his brother again. But I haven't told Father all about this. I need to make sure Uncle Nate is cured from the virus before doing so. I decided to wait there at the precinct until he woke up. Jim was kind enough to inform Lucius about my situation, so I was allowed not to come to work for the rest of the day.

* * *

After Asr prayer, I noticed a figure was waiting for me outside the meeting room in the precinct. "Harvey, hey," I said, greeting the handsome heroic attorney.

"Hey. I heard about what happened. How are you holding up?" he kindly asked, earning a sigh from me.

"Well… It's a good thing that they've found him. Thanks for asking." I paused for a second. "I heard about the trial against the cartel. Tomorrow's the final one, right?"

"Yup. Gonna send them behind bars," he confidently said. We walked down the stairs.

"With you and Jim in this city, I could see a little light at the end of the tunnel."

"Just doing my job. I have some business with the commissioner. See you around," he waved a goodbye and walked towards Jim's office.

Meanwhile, I made a beeline to the holding cell where Uncle Nate is. I witnessed the guards were readied for something. Is Uncle Nate awake? I stepped forward, noticing Uncle Nate watching the guards with caution. Since he was strapped securely, he couldn't sit up. He just turned his head towards us. But he didn't look angry.

He's afraid, my inner-self commented.

"Uncle Nate," I called out.

One of the guards blocked my way from getting too near to the holding cell. "Ma'am. I would suggest you to stay behind us." He warned me not to take another step.

"Uncle Nate, are you okay?" I tearfully asked from a far, peeking from the shoulder of the tall guards.

"W-What have I done?" I heard him whispered. His eyes flickered, trying to make sense if what is happening.

Then rushed sets of footsteps emerged behind me, causing me to turn around. Jim and Bullock appeared. Someone must have informed them about this. Jim made a command to let me get into the cell with them. Two guards entered first, with guns pointing at the vulnerable looking Uncle Nate. Then, Jim, Bullock and I walked with full alert.

"Sarah… Jim…" Uncle Nate croaked. The despair and humiliation were apparent on his face and in his voice. "I don't deserve to live."

* * *

Uncle Nate will be tested and examined for the state of his mind. The doctors are making sure that he is fully cured before letting him free to the public. Jim had already discussed the case of Uncle Nate when they had found him. The higher-ups agreed not to charge him since he's _under influence_, but he will be under heavy surveillance. He had revealed the name of the person who had given him access into Blackgate. It turned out to be a young male warden who believed that criminals shouldn't be let alive.

The authorities have found his unusual mindset from his apartment. There was evidence of his beliefs from the books he read, the people he idolize and the blog that he was active in. His background story is his family was murdered by a young elite man. But since his father was influential in Gotham, the murderer was let go and a different man was accused of the crime. He is arrested and the trial will begin in a few weeks.

For the case of Uncle Nate, to be able to run tests on him, there has to be a secured building with less casualties so they put him in Arkham Asylum for a few days. Imagine me throwing a fit – spouting profanities out. Arkham is not right for Uncle Nate.

"Get him out of there!" I roared to Jim.

"I am the commissioner but the board has made a decision." He felt ticked off at my tantrums.

"He gave you the name of the brat who helped him and you already got him in jail. The Uncle Nate that is in Arkham right now is perfectly sane, but he's depressed. You know how it felt like being there. You were a guard yourself!"

He exhaled loudly and heavily. "You think I want this? I have sent a few trustful officers there to check on him."

"I'll make a request to work there myself," I gritted my teeth. "Until Uncle Nate is out. I'll talk Lucius." I pulled out my phone from my pocket and looked for Lucius's contact number. "I'm worried. Things are unpredictable there."

* * *

Jeremiah Arkham.

Why does he has to have the same name like Jerome's brother? Dr. Arkham had returned to Gotham since no one was willing to be the chief of the asylum. I think he's in his late fifties, by the look of his thinning hair and skin conditions. In addition, I wasn't certain if I could trust him completely because Arkham always stink. He did the tests on Uncle Nate with my presence because I insisted.

The questions that Dr. Arkham asked were relevant so far. He tested Uncle Nate on his thoughts about criminals who never got in prisons. He had done his research because he also asked about Uncle Nate's opinion about Jim Gordon as a commissioner. He even dared to bring in a pedophile in the room to see Uncle Nate's reaction.

My uncle's responses to all of the questions and tests were good news to me. He answered, just like I knew he would, like his former self._ Justice must be done in the right way. That's why there are laws. _Uncle Nate is completely healed from the virus. But there is also bad news – the effect of the virus - self-blame. Multiple times he had told Dr. Arkham that he deserved to be locked up… or executed.

My heart pained at the sight of him. He is not the strict and upright man anymore. He is hopeless, demotivated, dejected and suicidal. I couldn't sleep when guarding him in Arkham. He always managed to find something to kill himself with. And he wouldn't speak a word to me.

Just a few minutes ago, he managed to steal a piece of shoelace and tried to strangle himself with it. He thundered in frustration when I cut the shoelace off and then quickly threw the blade out of the cell. Both of us were breathing heavily due to the scuffling. We stood up from the floor and I immediately threw a punch on his face. "Just stop with this madness!" I shrieked, letting out my frustration after four days of seeing him like this. "It's not your fault!"

"Why… should I live? They even don't want to send me to prison… so… I must die…" he breathed out, not affected by my blow, even though there is a cut at the corner of his lips. My heart dropped at his words and I bit my lower lip to prevent from crying.

"Uncle Nate, the killings were all because of the virus. I know what it does to people… Please. Father misses you. I miss you."

I reached out for his hand but he recoiled, shaking his head in anger. "I don't deserve a second chance for I had done!"

We had had this conversation many times before. I felt like this is a repeat. A déjà vu. Tears began to form as I began to feel drained for the things that had happened in the past few days.

"I haven't told you this. I had a husband. I have two kids now," I quietly said, thinking that this might be a good time to update him on my life.

"I know… because I watched you before… Your husband was a good man. I'm sorry for what happened."

I gulped, remembering the news of the plane crush that my husband was in. "H-he was infected by the virus once. It took him greatly. He _hated _himself, which is why what you're feeling right now is familiar to me."

He seemed to be having an inner battle, closing his eyes tightly. With a troubled expression, he looked up at me. "Leave me. I promised not to kill myself tonight."

* * *

The following day, I made a call to Father regarding Uncle Nate's condition. I had discussed with Jim and Dr. Arkham about this. They agreed to let Father meet up with his brother.

My palm felt sweaty as the brothers interacted. We gave them time to talk and watch them from a far. They were in a safe room. Father was also checked before he entered.

Because of Uncle Nate, I have been neglecting my children for almost a week. I called home every time I have my breaktime. Izzah would cry when she heard my voice, making me feel guiltier for leaving them under Mrs. Weller's care. The sound of laughter made me snapped out of my thoughts. Father was laughing out loudly while Uncle Nate had a tiny smile on his face.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked Dr. Arkham.

"His body gestures and facial muscles are more relax than before," he answered. "Rekindling good memories often bring out positive results."

Father and Uncle Nate talked for another hour before Father stood up and offered a hug. Uncle Nate shyly took it and they embraced for a few seconds, caressing each other's back. Then Father walked towards the door with a sad smile.

"He, uh, promised that he will try not to kill himself," he informed. "But he kept on saying he didn't deserve to live. And it's painful to hear that from family." He pressed his lips in a thin line.

"I'll keep on talking to him, Father," I reassured. "We'll do what we can."

Jeremiah Arkham then excused himself and entered the room where Uncle Nate is.

"You haven't gotten any rest, Princess…" Father muttered. I gave him a disapproving look for calling me the term. I am 39 years old already. Calling me princess is just revolting. "Nathaniel said that you never really leave his side."

I shook my head. "I can't just leave him."

"There are experts here and he's on suicide watch. Rest today. You can return tomorrow," he advised. "Please, for me. I'll be staying in the city for the night. I promised him that I'll be here tomorrow."

* * *

I showed Father the apartment where I was staying alone. It will be easier for us to go together to the asylum tomorrow. When I unlocked the door and opened it, I instantly tensed. There's someone else here and I know who. There were no new scratches at the door knob so he might have duplicated my key.

Shit.

"I have some peach tea," I said. "Lemme clear up my things in my room so you can use it. I'll sleep on the couch."

My feet sped up to my room. I opened the door, stepped in and closed the door in a second. I didn't forget to lock it. Arms engulfed around me, warm chest against my back. I turned around to face him urgently. "Nyg-hmmph," his name drowned as his lips were on mine. I was surprised at first but then I clung to him, releasing the tensions and stresses I had been feeling in the past few days. Remembering Father in my kitchen, I reluctantly pushed Nygma away. "My father's outside."

His eyes widened. "Why?"

"Sarah? Princess?" Father's voice approached. My heart raced in fear. I bit my tongue hard. "You have any cookies or snacks?"

"Second cupboard on the left!" I responded. Then I closely listened to his retreating footsteps, making me relieved. I focused on the tall man before me, who has his lips stretched in mischief. "You have to leave. I don't care if you have to jump out of the window but you have to leave now."

"But I miss you," he said, finding the situation funny. I couldn't help but wonder if he is aware of what he was saying, but I shook it off.

"He's staying here."

"Well, I can stay here as well… we'll keep quiet." His eyebrows wiggled in a playful manner.

"Nygma!" I hissed. "This is not funny. Father hates you. And he's staying in this room, I'll be sleeping on the couch."

He was still smirking, making me more infuriated. "Did he know that this bed is where you and I…"

"We're not twelve." Grunting, I shoved him away to tidy up my clothes on the floor and on the chair of the vanity mirror. "And you stayed here once so don't get your hopes high that we're going to have sex again soon."

"It actually has been fifty days." I heard him complained from behind me. "Last time, you got a last minute duty. Before that, your daughter caught a cold. When do I get my time?"

Crossing my arms, I turned to face him. "Go. Jump. Out. Of. The. Window. I know you'll figure out how not to die."

"In case you haven't notice, dear Sarah, my strength is my brain, not muscles. This is the fifth floor. I can only use the stairs."

"But…"

"Get some towel and robe for him. I'll go when he shower. Before that…" His hands casually slithered around my waist again. His face neared mine. "Let me have a minute with you," he said, then enclosed his lips against mine.

* * *

The next day, Uncle Nate spent some time with Father again. Dr. Arkham had said that Uncle Nate behaved well last night. No suicidal attempts. I felt at ease at that. Although I was supposed to be sleeping early last night – I couldn't. At around 9pm, I was already under covers on the couch. But all I did was staring at the ceiling and crying silently. I think I fell asleep around 3 in the morning. I woke up for Subh prayer, two hours later. After that I continued staring at the ceiling until I decided to prepare breakfast for me and Father.

Well... About Nygma. He did went out when Father was in the toilet, but not before making me breathless with his kisses by the door.

"You should talk to someone," the old man beside me spoken, taking me away from my daydreaming.

I took my time before answering him. "I'm neither a patient nor an inmate, Dr. Arkham."

He must have noticed my condition since he's a psychiatrist. "It does not have to be me."

"After all this is clear," I said. "I'll see a therapist."

* * *

A week had passed. Dr. Arkham said that he can't sign out his release yet because he might still have suicidal tendencies. I visited him as much as I can since I had returned working out in the field. Dr. Arkham decided to let Uncle Nate out of the asylum for a few hours. Of course, we have to keep an eye on him. We decided to go to a park.

I brought Malik and Izzah with me with the help of Mrs. Weller. Malik was shy at first to meet his grand uncle. And Uncle Nate also felt awkward with children.

"You're our grand uncle?" Malik timidly asked, standing behind me. Uncle Nate nodded. "You were a soldier _and_ a cop?"

"I was," the uncle responded.

"I wanna be an astronaut. And Izzah wanna be a singer, since she shouts all the time."

Izzah squealed in my arms, bouncing slightly as if agreeing to what Malik had said. "Let's sing, mommy!"

"See? And she wanna be an opera singer," disclosed Malik. I raised my eyebrows at my children's antics. He moved out from his hiding, approaching Uncle Nate. "I saw your pictures in mom's photo album. But I never imagine you're this huge."

"You gotta eat right and exercise to get this big…" he said after a few seconds of silence.

"I eat my greens," my son proudly announced. "Uh, do you wanna play Frisbee?"

I had informed Malik that Uncle Nate is feeling very sad for a long time so he needs someone to cheer him up. Imagine my happiness when I saw Uncle Nate's face when he was playing with his grandnephew. Malik's laughs made me felt guilty. I haven't been spending time with my children especially my youngest. Izzah is still very young. She clung to me, not wanting to let me go. She was drinking her water while not taking her eyes off me. Even when I stayed with them, I only have a few hours spent to play or talk with them. Sometimes, I got tired due to work, that I just go straight to my bedroom after shower.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," I whispered to Izzah. "I've been very busy, but please know that I love you and your brother so much." I caressed her cheek gently.

Mrs. Weller, who was listening, fed me a piece of strawberry to shut me up. "You're a good mother so don't apologize."

We spend about two hours in the park; playing and eating together until our time is up. Uncle Nate appeared sad when the staffs of Arkham came to pick him up. I hope he could be ready to be released soon and start a new life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for pointing that out, dear. I actually have written about 30k words, but when I started to upload the chapters one by one, I also felt the same thing: one-shot compilations. So I made a few changes (hahaha no, actually lots of changes)**

**And Riddler is also out of character :'( I need to improve my character imitations. For me, Riddler, Alfred, Jeremiah and Jervis are a few of the characters that are difficult to write (especially when writing about their dialogues)**

**Oh, and with all going on with the world right now, I hope everyone stay safe and follow protocols. Don't panic, it will make it worse. We all have social responsibilities and remember; flatten the curve :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Are you willing to die to protect me?"

What the-

The question caught me off-guard. I wondered what he meant by that. I wondered what he feels about the lives of security guards. Did he think our lives are expendable? We are not pawns. His bloodshot eyes were gawking at me, expecting enormously to an answer that would side him. But that question made me disliked him immediately.

Before I got to answer my question, Tatum beat me to it. "Of course. We will do everything to protect you, sir," he said indifferently.

Colin Hawkings, our new client, belly-laughed, clearly is feeling relieved and satisfied at Tatum's answer, while I had to control my facial expression.

"I have built this company from the ground up. This festival is important for me and the youths who are doing their best to change their lives. They are our future," Mr. Hawkings informed. "This music festival will uplift their motivations."

I could tell that he was saying that to get brownie points. "Your safety is our priority, sir," I reassured, suppressing my dissatisfaction against him.

* * *

Tatum was optimistically singing in the car, head-banging and grooving to the music while driving to our headquarter. He turned his head towards me and urged me to sing along.

"It's a beautiful Life, oooh. It's a beautiful Life, oooh. It's a beautiful Life, oooh... I just wanna be here beside you. And stay until the break of dawn," he sang, attempting an arm wave move. "Take a walk in the park when you feel down. There're so many things there that's gonna lift you up. See the nature in bloom, a laughing child. Such a dream, oooh…"

I turned down the volume of the radio despite his complaints.

"Tatum," I began.

"Sarah," he playfully imitated my tone.

"Are you really inclined to give up your life to this man?"

He burst into a snorted laugh. "Are you an idiot? Of course, not. Well, I had to set that old man's mind at rest."

"So you lied to our client?" I questioned.

"Think about it, bimbo. How can we be his shield if we die? It's the same as abandoning our job. Both our lives and his live are at the same level of importance."

I pursued my lips and nodded my head, didn't expect that he would be that wise. But what he said made me satisfied. We risked our lives in jobs like this but I'm not willing to die.

"Now. turn the fucking volume up."

That wiped my faint smile out of my face as I begrudgingly turned the volume up to his satisfaction.

* * *

A faint scent of musky jasmine lingered in the air as I entered my workplace and I smiled when I saw the person with the fragrance. "Bruce," I called. It has a hint of lavender and sandalwood as well. The young Wayne was talking with Lucius and he turned his head when his name was called. I jogged towards them. "It's rare to see you here in Gotham Security."

"Good morning, Sarah," responded Bruce, flashing a handsome smile. "I had something to discuss with Lucius."

I turned to Lucius. "Hi, Lucius. Wanna tell me what you guys are talking about?" My eyes wide opened in curiosity. Lucius has a different scent, he's earthy. He always smells like sage and sea salt.

"Still the old same Sarah," Bruce chuckled while Lucius shook his head. "Nosy."

"Okay. Okay. Sorry." I smiled awkwardly.

"Where's Agent Tatum?" asked Lucius.

"Oh, he's flirting with the new receptionist at the lobby so I left him. We've met our client and so far he's satisfied with us. We're going to the location later for inspection."

Lucius nodded at my information. "I expect the usual detail report."

"Duly noted." I saluted. Then I could feel my phone vibrated in my pocket and I took it out. "It's Jim," I voiced out, wondering why the commissioner was calling me.

Both Lucius and Bruce were curious as well.

"Jim, sup?" I said after tapping the green icon. My smile dropped to a frown as he informed me of a bad news.

* * *

Every year, Mr. Hawkings' company sponsored a special event in Louis E. Grieve Memorial High School. He attended the school when he was young and it has a special place in his heart. It is also one way to market his top product: sloppy joe. Kids love them.

Mr. Hawkings nor the school nor the staffs of the school nor the students did not receive any treacherous threats whatsoever. But our client is a bit of a paranoid, who thinks that his life is always targeted. The only threats he received were from vegan protesters.

Tatum and I are making ourselves familiar with the school settings. The opening will be held at the school field. The stage and decorations were ready for the event in the next two days. I cannot fully focus since my mind is thinking about Jim's words.

_We found Aisha Wilson's body_.

He didn't fill me the other details. He told me to go to Gotham Central. "Bring your partner," he had said. And we'll be going there later after mapping the school. We made note of all the entrances and emergency exits of the school.

"And… we're done. Now let's go to your boyfriend's office," Tatum said. Then we walked towards the exit to our car.

I ignored his taunting about Jim's relationship with mine. It had took me hours to convince him that Jim and I were not having an affair but he believed that I had feelings for Jim, since I always said good things about him. What's so difficult to believe that I just have high opinion towards the commissioner? Without Jim, Gotham would fall deeper into the abyss and lost hope.

"You like it there because of Tyra," I replied, rolling my eyes. "Just admit it. She's not into you. And you don't have the power to make all women fall for you."

"I am The Miles Tatum. All women love me. Your landlady loves me. Bethany loves me. And even your daughter, Izzah, loves me."

I had to confess. All of those words are true. I had no idea why but all the ladies I know are fond of him. He even got Izzah on his side. Imagine my surprise when I see her giggling and playing with Tatum in just five minutes after they met!

"Except you. I guess you're not a lady," he grimaced, taking out the key to our car.

I huffed in exasperation. "Fuck you." I snatched the key from his hand swiftly. "And I'm driving."

* * *

"That doesn't look like Aisha Wilson," Tatum spoke. We were looking at a decaying corpse in the ME lab at GCPD. There weren't that much left to know that the person is Aisha Wilson. I have seen hundreds of cadavers, but not like this. The body had lost most of its body mass and I could see the shape of its frame. And the smell… is the worst thing ever. It was upsetting.

"How did you know it's her?" I questioned, feeling disturbed by the cadaver. I averted my eyes from the body and stared at Jim.

"Dental records match," he answered. "Cause of death for now is suffocation. Mud was stuffed inside lungs and airways."

"Oh my God…" I whispered. "What about the hostage, Basil Karlo?"

Jim shook his head. "No signs of another person yet. But the team is still searching."

"Where did you find her again?" Tatum probed.

"Slaughter Swamp. There aren't many people there. Usually campers and homeless. It's low tide so that is probably why the body can be seen. A group of girl scouts found the body."

They must have been traumatized for life.

"But how? The tidal swamp is not even that deep to get drown," I wondered.

"I told you, mud was stuffed in her lungs. She wasn't drowned because of water but mud…"

"If that's the case, then somebody pushed her deep into swamp so her body would inhale the mud in need of air," Tatum interjected.

"One more thing," Jim said. "When we first see the body… her head was covered with heavy thick mud. Only her head. It was like mud casing."

I felt my eye twitched at what he said. "A mud casing? Around her head?" I staggered. The modus operandi of the murderer is very peculiar. "Slaughter Swamp is cleared off Indian Hill's chemicals, right?"

"Yup. Lucius had been working hard. It's been cleaned for four years. We got it tested right away. It's cleaned."

"Just thought that maybe the chemicals got into someone and killed her."

"Someone like Basil Karlo?" Tatum mused; making me jerked my head to his direction.

"I never said that."

"You loudly thought about it. I can hear you within these quiet walls."

"Nothing is sure yet," berated Jim. I guessed he noticed how displeased I was with Tatum. "We'll find out."

* * *

Restroom had become my hiding place when I want to hide in public places. I'm currently at the GCPD's restroom, sitting on a covered toilet, holding a tiny gray book. I opened it slowly.

Sarah Essen.

Floyd Williams.

Uncle Nate [X]

Ralph.

Old Kev.

Hassan Syu'ib.

Basil Karlo.

I have been keeping this book ever since I started working as a bodyguard. I wanted to remind myself of the lives that lost; and the lost lives of the people that I care of. Basil Karlo hadn't found dead, but I still wrote his name since he had been missing for five weeks. Now that Aisha Wilson's body emerged, there's a chance that he had lost his life as well. There is also a chance that he killed her. But why he had never appeared once after killing her? His action could be seen as a self-defense. After all, Aisha Wilson was a very disastrous person.

I would understand if he killed her.

Damn.

I really need a therapist.

My finger stroked my late husband's name. I miss my dearest so much. "Babe…" I sniffled, wallowing in misery.

* * *

The day of the Louis E. Grieve Memorial High School's music festival came. I waited at the school about thirty minutes before Tatum and our client would arrive. I reported myself at the security guard post. They know about us already but updating is important.

It was lovely to see all the youngsters smiling and having fun. I was dressed in a casual ash blue suit, so that I would not look like a bodyguard, and instead like someone who works at Mr. Hawkings' office.

"Oi, shorty!" someone shouted.

Swiftly, I turned to the source of the sound, thinking he was calling me. It turned out that a boy, who is about more than a feet taller than me, was calling another boy, who is about the same height as me. At first I thought I was witnessing a bully and was about to step forward, when the shorter boy replied.

"Oi, mammoth!" he laughed. "Got my sloppy joe?"

I sighed in relief inwardly and continued to walk towards the main entrance to wait for Tatum and Mr. Hawkings.

"Pardon me," another voice stopped my steps. The man moved in front of me.

"Yes?" I responded, gazing at the art teacher of the school. I had memorized all the teachers and staffs of the school, so it doesn't take me a long time to recognize him. The striking shoulder length blue hair really got my attention. And then the scribble tattoo at the top of his right eyebrow. It says, 'rakkaus.' Now that he's in front of me, I noticed his other tattoos; a dove on his left wrist and a wave at the left side of his neck.

"I'm Sami Laine," he introduced, merrily.

"I'm aware." I used my serious business tone.

"I can accompany you to the gate."

"It's fine. I don't need an escort. Because I am the escort." I gave him a weighty stare so that he would back down. He showed a faint crushed look that was masked with a tiny smile. "Sorry. I'm on duty," I expressed, feeling slightly guilty.

"No, I understand. My role today is helping the security guards," he said, tapping his card, which showed 'crowd controller'.

I nodded. "I look forward to working with you. Stay safe."

* * *

Tatum and Mr. Hawkings were a tad late. They said that there was a flooded manhole outside of the school. "The road was fine when I arrived. Someone must have been flushing dead bodies in their toilet," I blurted, before stopping myself.

"What the…" Tatum uttered, blinking rapidly. "That's sick."

"I was just joking," I reasoned. "Okay?"

Thankfully, a knock disturbed our conversation. We looked at the car window. Mr. Hawkings was expecting us to open the door for him. I immediately opened the door and apologized to him.

"Is there any problem?" he questioned, probably wondering why I looked uneasy while Tatum was looking disgusted.

"A joke that doesn't received well. That is all, sir," I quickly said. "The crowd is waiting for you."

"Ah, yes. Let's not waste time for chit chat."

I walked a few steps before our client while Tatum trailed behind him. The opening was also delayed since the guest of honor was late. The festival was held at the school field. By the field, I caught the eyes of the art teacher, Sami Laine. He saw our client and said something to the cheerleaders nearby. The cheerleaders made two lines, preparing to greet our client.

When we were getting nearer, all the cheerleaders began to hail for Mr. Hawkings, shaking their pompoms in the air. Everyone really loves his sloppy joes. All of them are wearing outfits with sloppy joe picture on it.

In amidst of the applauding, I spotted a girl taking something out of her bag. "Animal killer!" she screeched, throwing an egg towards Mr. Hawkings. I acted as fast as I can, advancing forward and caught the egg with my hands.

I strode to her and placed the egg on her hand. "If he's an animal killer, then what are you? If you want to join a protest to fit in, do your research first. Don't waste my time."

Sami Laine appeared behind her. "I need you to come and follow me," he said in a strict manner to the stupefied girl.

Leaving them be, I returned to my position; near my client. We continued to walk to the designated seats for him. Tatum moved near me and whispered, "Show off."

I smirked slightly and winked at him. I'm at a place where the youths are at the age of getting easily fascinated by what I did. I didn't miss the awe looks of the cheerleaders when they saw that I easily captured the egg without breaking it.

I admit, it made my day.

* * *

What happened to music these days? What are they doing? What happened to Cyndi Lauper? What happened to a-ha? Culture Club? They were ten years ago but they were great singers with great music.

And why are they dancing like pole-dancers?

And why is that boy unbuttoned his clothes too low and why is he thrusting?

Am I at a strip club?

But it's still daylight.

Oh, wait. I'm in a high school!

Malik will be in high school in about four years and now I'm panicking. I turned to look at Tatum, who was enjoying the music. I glanced at the principal and he had the expression as mine. He didn't look too pleased with the performance. I guessed the kids must have been planning this behind the teachers. The other teachers seemed flustered as well, but Mr. Hawkings was fine with it.

And then performance heightened as a girl began to dance with the boy. Their bodies were swaying together in trance. The audience hooted more. Where is the discipline teacher in this school? Someone have to stop this.

BANG!

A loud sound came from just outside the field. Everyone screamed in shock. A spurt of water came after. Then they cut off the music and the performance halted, which I'm thankful for.

"What was that?" asked Mr. Hawkings in alarm.

"The manhole just blown out!" a teacher yelled from afar.

It must be connected with the manhole outside of the school. I thought the public work department was working on it. Some parts of the audience were rained by the spurting water. I could smell bad odor from it. Disgusting.

"Sir, we have to take cover. Show's over," I exclaimed.

Then, a series of piercing scream could be heard. "Monster! Monster!"

Monster? In Gotham? It's been a long time since we see one, not after the Killer Croc, but he was locked up in Arkham with maximum security. Surely, I hope he didn't escape. It will be difficult to contain him.

From the distance, I noticed a huge figure, approaching the field. People dispersed away, screaming in fear. I gasped as I saw the appearance. The creature has two arms and two feet like all of us, but he is probably about eight feet tall; his physique is bulky and sturdy; his skin is muddy. He left mud prints as he move forward.

I called the police immediately after. The creature didn't harm anyone so far, but his body _is_ mud. Aisha Wilson's body appeared in my head. I remembered Jim's words at the state of her body.

The creature stayed motionless, looking at his own body. He didn't seemed angry or want to kill someone. I walked forward to see him closer. His body kept on melting on the ground, though he didn't seemed hurt. He looked like a two-feet walking mammal. Then the spurting water stopped, and he moved his eyes to his surroundings.

I swear his eyes landed at me. My heart raced faster and chills ran down my spine. "Koi!" he boomed in a scratchy voice.

I took a sharp intake of breath.

"Koi!" he roared again.

Suddenly, he dashed forward. I was rattled. But I turned to Tatum and Mr. Hawkings. "Bring him out of here," I told. Then I ran to the other way, away from the crowd as well.

I was cursing in my head, coming up a way to handle this. Once I was far enough from the crowd, I breathlessly turned around to face him. "Starfish?"

* * *

"You recognized me," the creature ecstatically said. I became taken aback again by his abrasive voice.

"You called me, Koi. The man with me just now is…"

"Moby Dick," he finished my words. "I remember."

"You don't look like Starfish," I carefully said. "You're different."

"Starfish…" he mumbled, then he raised his right hand and it slowly became deformed. It made squishing and bubbling sounds as it changed shape and eventually formed into the shape of a starfish. He appeared to be in awed with himself.

Meanwhile, I was both amazed and alarmed with the ability. I could feel cold sweat at the back of my neck. He seemed to have strong muscle power. And I cannot attack carelessly.

"Aisha Wilson," I stated. "What had happened to her?"

His hand returned to its former shape. "I hold her face until she stops struggling. She tried to kill me, but I survived," he answered, finishing off with a chuckle. "A few years back before I was famous, I met a shaman. I bought me a tiny vial of liquid, said that it can resurrect the dead. Psshh! I only have it with me as a good luck charm. Never knew that it really saved me."

"It has been 36 days since you went missing. I'm sorry to let that happen."

"36 days?" he flabbergasted. I flinched as I still gotten used to his voice.

"Yes, the GCP…"

"What about the play?" I was cut off. "The Red Barn. Has it been cancelled?"

"No. A different actor took the character."

Somehow I felt like that was the wrong answer. I should have lied. At least, I could delay more time before the police arrived. He stared at the ground, as if channeling his anger outwards. My heart beat faster when he gradually lifted his head.

"WHO?!" he thundered. "WHO DARE TO REPLACE ME?!"

I remained rigid on my feet, on the brinks of tears in fear, as he stomped towards me. Mentioning the name of the actor would be stupid. "I d-don't know," I shakily lied. "I didn't watch it." But I did watch it, because I know the play is important to him so I watched it as a sign of respect and guilt for not being able to save him from Aisha Wilson.

Averting my eyes from his, I saw a few police officers entering the field, running towards us.

"GCPD!" one of them screamed.

The deformed Basil Karlo grunted in annoyance and I returned my eyes to his. The look of his eyes terrified me. "You are coming with me."

* * *

I have never been one of those people who would asked to be saved by Bat-man because I can handle it by myself. Touched by perverts? I could break their jaws. Attacked by thugs? I could break their ribs. Held hostage by a mud-clay creature? I have no idea what part of his body to break!

He was carrying easily with one huge arm around my waist. His body was squishy yet firm. I was grabbing his shoulder to balance and my finger went into his muddy skin.

"Mr. Karlo, you must let me go. I can explain to them!" I begged.

He ignored my plea and kept on running. He's actually quite fast and I began to feel sore at my back due to the constant bumpy movements. He suddenly made a jump and landed forcefully, causing me to accidentally bit my tongue. Hurt, I clenched my eyes tight. I think he just jump over the school fence.

I need to find a way to stop him. I could hear people in the streets cried in terror at the sight of him.

"Where are we going?!" I asked.

"To the theatre!" replied the angry being.

Then I could hear approaching police sirens.

"Police scumbags!" Karlo spat.

I tilted my head to see what is in front of us. A couple of police cars were fast racing towards us. "Mr. Karlo, please. They are going to start shooting if you don't stop!"

The police cars screeched to a stop and officers came out to point their guns towards us.

"Stand down and release the lady!" the police ordered via a megaphone.

Karlo's response was to increase his speed and then he emitted a thunderous roar, challenging the police. I knew he was going to make another high jump so I gritted my teeth and gripped his shoulder tighter.

The road asphalt cracked underneath his feet as we descend. I opened my eyes and peered at the policeman with the megaphone.

"Jiiiim! HELP ME!" I desperately wailed as Karlo continued his galloping.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya. Basil Karlo is a DC character. His villain name is Clayface.****However in the series, Basil Karlo actually already exist, but he is an obscure, underappreciated performer and he was experimented in Indian Hill by Hugo Strange. He has the ability to shapeshift after Strange merged his DNA with octopus-like DNA. In the series, he had posed as Jim Gordon and Elijah Van Dahl (Oswald'd father) **

**Anyway I decided to create a new Basil Karlo, a well-known one. The details of how he became Clayface in Only Human will be explained in later **chapters :3

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_The fire has gone out, wet from snow above_

_But nothing will warm me more, than my, my mother's love._

_I light another candle, dry the tears from my face._

_Nothing can protect me more than my mother's warm embrace._

_The path ahead is dark, so dark I cannot see._

_But I will not fear 'cause my mother looks over me._

The soft appeasing music woke me up. I wasn't aware that I fell asleep… or did I pass out? My back felt aching as I moved to sit up. I was lying on the floor in a living room. Sitting up, I tried to comprehend what is going on since my mind is still blurry.

I know that song, my inner-self stated, when the music faded to a silent.

"Oh, look who's finally awake!" a cheerful voice stated. There was a trace of annoyance within his words.

"Oswald?" I looked everywhere to find him. "Where are you?"

A door creaked slightly. "I'm here," he snorted.

"Why are you hiding behind the door?" I quizzed. I could only see one of his eyes as he peeked at the slightly opened door.

"Because you smell like clogged toilet!" he crowed.

He's right. I am covered with dried mud and clay. "Is that why I'm on the floor instead of on the couch?"

"Don't you dare move to the couch!" he warned, irately. The end of an umbrella was pointed outwards from the door, to my direction. "I'll shoot you."

I rolled my eyes, waving dismissively at him. "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. It's nice to see you again," I sardonically said. "I need clothes and a shower." I cracked my sore neck and shoulders. How long was I out?

"My men will hose you down outside."

I grunted. "I'm not a fucking horse!"

"It's my house and you don't have any say in this!" he spat. "I should have let you slept outside when he brought you here!"

I scrambled to stand up quickly. "Who brought me here?" I asked, earning a rolling eye and a sigh in annoyance from him. I glanced at the mud on my hands. The dried mud crunched when I made fists. The crumbled mud scattered to the floor, creating more mess. I tsked and suddenly felt a sting on my tongue and then my memory returned. The school. The blown up man-hole. The mud-clay beast. "Basil Karlo?"

"Oh, that was him?! That disgusting creature?"

"Oh my God…" I quickly fished out my phone from my pocket but it was covered with mud as well and I couldn't switch it on. "Quick. Call Jim. Karlo is going to the opera house. He might hurt someone."

"You are ten minutes late for that. He's already in the news."

No.

No.

No.

I marched towards the door where Oswald was hiding. Stumbling backwards, he screamed for his henchmen. He kept the door between us so I couldn't touch him, but I need to get out. A couple of huge men appeared and they charged towards me with their guns. I stopped my tracks and glared at Oswald. The men stopped as well, waiting for their boss' instructions.

"You could just let me out," I snarled. "I'm Getrude's friend!" I reminded heatedly him. I know using her name would get him either angry or weak. It is the only reason why he couldn't hurt me. It was evident that he was struggling by himself. I felt bad, saying her name blatantly just like that. I wouldn't be pleased when someone used my husband's name to get me. "You know… I miss her too," I guiltily said in a softer voice.

"Ugh. Fine," he finally grumbled, walking away from the door, so I can see him clearly.

And I was a little stunned at the sight. "I, uh, never expect you to gain weight after being held in prison. I thought prison's food is unsatisfactory." I was raking my eyes down his figure. When my eyes returned to his face, I knew he was angry by the look of his red face and gritted teeth. "Okay. Okay. I'm out. I'm out. But I can't go out like this. Hose me down or whatever. Come on."

I thought I was imagining it but I swear I saw a wicked sneer on his face.

* * *

"Be careful around my head! My headscarf is not secured!" I shrieked. Oswald was having fun spraying the icy water on me. My clothes already felt heavy and my shoes are soaked. "I thought your men is gonna do it!"

His response was to direct the hose against my face so I couldn't speak. Shocked, I instantly covered my face with my hands and angrily screamed his name. My face hurt because of the strong gush. I could hear his laughs. The water then halted so I let arms down, glaring at Oswald.

"There," he amusingly said, while I attempt to squeeze water from my suit jacket. "Now, you owe me."

"What is it with villains and their 'you owe me' shit?!" I yelled, chattering my teeth. "I hope I don't have to sleep with you," I mumbled quietly, remembering Nygma. Thankfully Oswald didn't hear that.

He took a huge paperbag from one of henchmen and threw it on the ground. "That's your attire. Change." He sounded like as if I must change here, outside, at his backyard.

My face became rigid as I grated my teeth. "You gotta be kidding me. Here?" I lashed out, gesturing the lawn. "In front of you and your men?!"

"You're still smelly and I won't let you stain my house again."

I shook my head in irritation and stomped forward. My shoes made squelching sounds at every step I took. They felt heavy too. I walked towards the paperbag and snatched it before walking toward the exit. The civil side of me made me stopped to look at Oswald. "Thank you." Then I left, grumbling at my cold drenched clothes.

* * *

The fabric felt soft against my fingers. The jet-black color would heavily contrast my skin. The diamond quilts of sequin beads would make the dress sparkle at certain angles. No doubt that the dress is stunning. But it has spaghetti straps and it is very short. I looked inside the bag to find any cardigan or pants but there were none. Instead, there is a small box of a popular jewelry brand. I grimaced and threw in in the bag. Oswald must have prepared this for one of his 'companions'.

Grunting, I gave up on the dress and put it back into the paperbag. It's going to be a wet wet day.

I had been walking for a while now. Cabs wouldn't take me for my condition. And people on the street were looking at me weirdly. I tried to borrow their cellphone to call someone but they refused. No one wants to help a poor drenched lady, huh? My nails were turning blue.

Now, where is that homeless community service shelter? I could warm myself there for a while and borrow a phone.

My prosthetic felt cold against my skin so I pulled it off and put it together with the dress in the bag. Then a car ceased to a stop beside me. Shivering, I took the chance to look at the driver and I felt relieved to see him. "Tatum!" I expressed happily.

He rolled down the window and then screwed his face in disgust. "Shit! You smell like shit!"

"The smell of Aisha Wilson's body is the worst for me so this is tolerable. How did you find me?" I advanced to open the door, only to find it was locked.

"Some kids uploaded your pictures in the internet and Lucius found them, so he sent me here," he answered, while I was frustrated, while trying to open the door.

"Unlock the door. I am cold, Tatum."

With an unwilling face, he unlocked the door. As I entered the car, Tatum sprayed an air freshener on me. I coughed out to the window to breath, waving my hands in the air. I cannot blame him for doing that.

"How was the opera house?" I asked after the air freshener ceased.

His face became tensed and then he gulped. "A slaughter."

Astaghfirullah, my inner-self said. What have I done? I shouldn't have told Karlo about the play.

"Hey. Don't be hard on yourself."

"H-Have you told the police? That he's Basil Karlo," I uttered.

"I did."

"It's my fault. I told him about the play, that he was replaced with a different actor. And… and then, h-he snapped… and…"

"The commish wants to see you about that, since you were kidnap and all that." Tatum cleared his throat. "Are you, uh, hurt?"

I straightened my aching spine against the car seat. "No."

"Good. Now let's get you clean up." He changed gear and accelerate towards my apartment.

* * *

Tatum was waiting outside of my second apartment. I cannot face my family with my current appearance and smell. And especially guilt. I caused a dozen of people's lives. Shit.

I quickly took a shower, using as much soap as I can to remove the smell and dirt. My prosthetic had so much mud within the crooks. It will take a long time to clean it so I put on another of my prostheses. This one has more color on it since it was Malik's design. It's in navy green and turmeric yellow. I had not done my Zuhr prayer and in an hour it will be Asr, so I decided to perform my Zuhr prayer before going out.

When I exited from my apartment building, I was confused to see Tatum standing beside his bike. "Where's the company car?"

"Called some car service to get it cleaned. Thoroughly." He patted his bike. "For the time being, we're riding my baby."

I sighed in surrender. He sat on his bike and started the ignition. The engine roared to life. A helmet was passed to me after he wore his. I straddled the motorcycle and put on the stuffy helmet. I grabbed Tatum's shoulders when he began to advance. This is actually my first time riding a motorcycle and it's scary at first. I tightened my grip, scared of falling off. It reminded me of when Karlo was carrying me.

Tatum accelerated and easily surpassed many cars. The bike vroomed wild, swaying left and right to overtake other vehicles.

"Tatum, I still want to live!" I yelled over the helmet.

"Just chill. We'll arrive at the GCPD in no time."

We were going very fast that I prayed for our safety arrival. I quickly moved my hands around his waist for a more secure hold, closing my eyes, leaning my head against his back. I also hope that Tatum won't be ticketed for speeding.

* * *

"Muffin, are you okay?" Alvarez greeted, squeezing me in his huge arms.

"I'm fine," I mumbled against his shoulder. When we pulled away, I forced a smile.

He sadly stared at me. "Commissioner's in his office."

"Thanks." I dragged my feet to Jim's office, feeling scared to face him. I could see him from the blinds. He was feverishly writing something.

I knocked his door first, and when I heard his permission to enter, I grabbed the door knob. My heart wrenched as I felt not ready to listen to what Jim had to say to me. All those lost lives that I have caused. I don't think I am ready to see pictures of the crime scene.

_A slaughter_.

Tatum's words rung in my head.

Oh God. Forgive me for what I have done.

All of a sudden, the door swung open, causing me to jerk forward, following the movement of the door. "Jim," I gasped. I almost fell onto his chest, but i managed to brake myself. He was the one who open the door from inside.

I only glanced at his eyes for a while, and then I averted my eyes, looking at the creases of his forehead instead - the results of aging, stress and hard-work. Sometimes, Lee still complained to me how her husband spend less time with her, even though she understands his code of life.

"Sarah," he said. "Are you okay?" His hand touched my upper arm. And I felt disgusted by myself. Is this how Uncle Nate felt when he woke up from the virus?

I pushed his hand away and walked in. I could hear he closed the door behind and returned to his seat. "Can I have the names of the people he killed?" I said in a shaky voice. I wanted to sound that I am fine but I guessed it was difficult to mask the enormous pain.

"You didn't answer my question," he replied.

I swallowed my saliva.

"I thought you came here with your partner," he then asked.

Lucius must have told him.

"He's waiting outside…" I started. "I…" I continued but couldn't go on.

"You can cry, Sarah… It's okay."

I covered my face with my hands and wept silently. My eyes felt warm as tears fell down continuously. Damn it. I just let my walls down. Wiping away my tears, I took a few deep breaths to calm down. Then I stared up at the commissioner.

"So… the creature is Basil Karlo," I sniffled. "The actor. He…" I paused, letting myself pondered and then I just cracked. I smacked the table with my prosthetic hand. "Fuck! I killed them, Jim! _Me_!" I was feeling very emotional. "I told him that he was replaced with another actor and then he just went crazy! I know that he is overly passionate of being an artist. He took me away and then I passed out and then I woke up at Oswald's house. He told me that I was too late! It's my fault! I caused those people their lives!"

I gazed at Jim after the outburst. I felt so weak and pitiful…

"Are you hurt?" he asked softly, making me scoff. Damn you, Jim, for being Jim. You care too much of other people.

But I decided to answer his question or he won't answer mine. "No."

"The only person who is at fault is Basil Karlo. He's the one with bloody hands. You didn't know that it would make him killed other people." Jim's warm voice and words eased me a little, but they didn't remove this annoying tugging feeling in my heart. The feeling was like something sharp kept on jabbing me. It's painful. "If it gives you a slight comfort, not all lost their lives."

My lips quivered as I attempt to suppress another crying episode.

"Shoot away. Tell me," I accepted.

"Eight fatalities. Eleven severely injured. Two of them are in ICU."

Both my hands were clenched tightly in fists. "Can I have the names of the deceased? Please."

He rubbed his eyes in exhaustion, before sliding a file to me. "Just… be strong."

* * *

How did Basil Karlo and Oswald Cobblepot know each other? Why did Karlo send me to Oswald's home?

Jim asked me about that but I don't have the answer. It didn't cross my mind to ask Oswald when I was at his house. Knowing me too well, Jim warned me not to see Oswald, because he's worried that Karlo might be there. He specifically ordered me to go home. He even called Tatum in and threatened him to make sure I will be safe and sound at my own home.

As we exited Jim's office, I tucked my gray book safely inside my bag. "Even when the world went upside down, you know you have him on your back," Tatum stated.

"We go way back," I replied. "I trust him with all my life."

"Come on."

* * *

"Assalamualaikum. I'm…" I was interrupted with a sudden attack of hug. "Hey." Chuckling, I patted my son's head. "Aren't you going to respond to my greeting?"

"Waalaikumsalam, mom," he sweetly returned. "Tatum said that you guys were busy that you didn't answer your phone."

Oh, Tatum told me about this in the car. Since my phone is dead, Malik couldn't reach me. Then I saw my daughter scuttled towards me. "Momma!" she chirped. I picked her up easily into my arms.

"Yeah. We got into a slight hitch and my phone broke. I had to throw it away," I said, telling fragments of truth. I'm glad that I don't look depressed at the moment. Izzah snuggled her face against my neck, sniffing me.

"Momma. You smell like poo poo balls," she criticized, frowning her tiny eyebrows.

The stench still remained on my body even with cleaned clothes. "I'm sorry, little warrior. Momma smells not nice, isn't it?" I cooed, earning a strong nod from her. I averted my eyes from her to my son's. "Champion, can you prepare a warm bath for me, please?"

"Roger that," he saluted, disappearing into the corridors.

Mrs. Weller came from the kitchen with a mug of hot chocolate. I put down my Izzah and walked towards her. Before I get to be three feet near her, she raised her free palm up. "Don't get the poo poo balls smell on me, Girl. Hug me after your bath," she drawled.

Mrs. Weller is also one of the people who can read me accurately. But I decided to mask my sadness anyway since my kids are present. I showed my childish side, pouting and blinking my eyes rapidly.

"Girl, you're 39. Stop that nonsense!"

I humphed, stomping my foot. Izzah giggled at my antics.

"There." The old lady said, placing down the hot chocolate. "That's for you. And don't give a sip to the baby. It's too late for snack."

* * *

The next morning, I couldn't get enough sleep because I didn't get any. My mind is focused on Basil Karlo and the attack at the opera house. Malik and Izzah spend the night in my bedroom as well. I had to suppress my crying since I didn't want to wake them up. Last night, after the kids asleep, I had a deep conversation with Mrs. Weller about what happened. I felt glad that I still have someone to talk to.

When Subh prayer arrived, I woke Malik up to do prayer with me.

"Ugh. I need coffee," I groaned after folding my praying veil and mat.

"I'll put the kettle on," my son offered before walking out the bedroom.

I checked on Izzah, who was sleeping soundly before going into the kitchen. Malik had started the stove and took a box of cereal.

"I'll make some sandwiches for breakfast. Put the cereal away," I said.

"But you're tired, mom."

"I promise to make breakfast last night and I'm keeping my words." I opened the freezer and took out slices of salmon. "Go get ready for school."

* * *

"Hey. Do you wanna skip school and go to the mall with me?" I whispered to Malik, wiggling my eyebrows.

"What are you teaching your kids?" Mrs. Weller shrieked, before Malik got to answer. I sat up straight, surprised that she could hear me. I should have asked Malik when we exit the apartment.

"It's just one day. I need to buy a new phone." I appealed.

"Oh Lord. It felt like you never grew up at all," she exasperatedly sighed. "No. Malik needs to go to school." Her words are final.

Malik and I glanced at each other, communicating with our face how displeased we felt at Mrs. Weller's words. Meanwhile, Izzah was joyful, since she got to spend the day with me, instead of going to the daycare. I munched on the egg salmon sandwich I had made for breakfast.

Jim hasn't called me about any update on Oswald and Karlo. I was a little afraid of calling him to ask about them. I imagined him scolding me on the telephone. After I exhaled a heavy breath, I felt a tiny hand on my arm.

"Momma? Why are you sad?" Izzah frowned, staring intently on my face.

I squished her chubby cheeks. "Momma's not sad. Just a bit tired from work, baby." I released her cheeks and pecked her lips in adoration.

"Ija promised to be a good girl. Ija won't cry today," she eagerly said. She couldn't even say her name properly.

"Really?" I smiled. "Izzah won't ask momma to carry Izzah all the time?"

She nodded.

"Izzah won't get upset if momma doesn't buy Oreo?"

She nodded.

"Izzah won't hide if momma asks to say hi to momma's friends?"

She paused her nods, having a hard time answering my question. And then she reluctantly nodded.

"Oh, my warrior is going to behave today. Momma is so happy!" I tickled her tummy, earning fits of laugh from her.

A few loud claps stopped us from having fun. I peeked at Mrs. Weller, who was standing with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. "Malik is gonna be late for school if you keep playing around," she scolded.

"Alright. Alright." I took another bite of the sandwich. "Is Beth sleeping at the clinic again?" I changed the subject.

"Yeah. That girl overwork herself," she huffed angrily.

"I'll talk to Lee about it."

Beth actually got a job at a private clinic uptown, but then eight years ago, Lee set up a clinic of her own in Crime Alley. Beth looks up to Lee, a lot. She wants to work with Lee so Lee took her under her wings. She had been working with Lee ever since, giving free treatments to the homeless and the poor.

Over the years, Lee's clinic had become a zero-crime zone. It is a place where it is strictly forbidden to execute violence. Many delinquents crash there for medical treatments. It is worrying but I know Lee could take care of herself and her staffs. Because of her clinic and also because she is the former Queen of the Narrows, she is highly respected in the community.

Despite the business, I hope they are eating well.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Hai Hai everyone. It's beena while. I had been busy and lazy. hahahaha I was procrastinating actually and I apologized for that. Has everyone been social distancing? Wash your hands regularly and avoid mass gathering. Stay safe :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

After sending Malik to his school, my daughter and I went to Gotham Mall. My daughter was skipping happily while holding my hand. The cell phone store is not that hard to find since it's one of the largest store in the mall. It is owned by Lexcorp. It seemed to me that the company is rivaling against Wayne Enterprises. I want to try cell phone from Wayne Electronics but my old phone was a Lexcorp. I don't want to buy a different one and I don't want to learn all the new configurations and buttons.

"We have a new model just arrived one week ago. Would you like to see it? It's way better than the previous model," the salesperson eagerly said.

"I'm sorry. Technology is not one of my strong points and I just want the previous model, please," I replied to him.

"No problem. Please wait a moment."

I taught Izzah names and colors of things while the salesperson prepared my new cell phone. It's a good thing that my sim provider is at the same outlet, so I don't have to waste any time. Izzah eyed the complimentary candies on the counter. I could tell she wants it.

"Do you want the candy?" I asked her.

"Yes, please." Her large puppy eyes stared pleadingly at me.

"Instead of the candy, how about we get some smoothies?"

I really am not fond of her liking too many sweets. It is already hard for me to limit her intake of Oreo. "Smoothie? Oreo smoothie?"

"How about strawberry smoothie or banana smoothie? Or strawberry banana smoothie?" I hope she agrees.

"Okay. Ija want strawberry banana."

I inwardly sighed in relief. I'm going to have to whisper to the staff to lower the sugar level.

Once my cell phone is done with the set up, we went to get our smoothie. It's weekday and there's not many people hanging around the complex. Izzah was slurping her smoothie happily. When I suggested her to go to an amusement park, she immediately screamed yes. Her voice echoed around the mall, making me flushed in embarrassment.

"Let's go! Let's go!" she chirped, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Whoa there. Okay, let's go to the car."

* * *

I promise to go to Amusement Miles, but what was I doing? I parked the car at Gotham Central. The gray gigantic ugly building is a horrendous sight. I was actually thinking about the Karlo case, all the time. Now that I have my phone in my hand, I itched to call Jim. Unconsciously, I even drove towards Gotham Central and parked my car.

"Momma? Why are we here?" Izzah questioned timidly. I leaned my head on the steering wheel. "This is where all baddies go, right?"

"I'm sorry, honey. I want to rest for a bit," I lied. _Astaghfirullah_, my inner-self said.

I glanced at the entrance of the building. Jim is probably very busy, right? I couldn't just barge into his office like that. All of a sudden, I heard Izzah burst into tears. Alarmed, I jerked my head to her direction instantly. Bullock was outside the window, making funny faces to Izzah but she was not having it. Her face reddened, as she struggled to get away from the window but was strapped on the baby seat.

"Momma!!" she wailed.

I rolled down the window and told Bullock to hide, before calming down my baby. "It's alright, Izzah. You can relax now. He's gone. See?" I held her arm and she immediately grabbed my skin, gripping too tightly. I need to trim her nails.

Hiccupping, she peeked at the window. Bullock had ducked on the ground.

"He's momma's friend. You've met him already. Remember? During momma's birthday. It's okay. He's nice."

"But… he's not… Uncle Tatum," she wept.

"Well, not everyone looks like Tatum. Izzah, you promised me that you won't cry and that you would say hi to my friends."

More tears fell down her cheeks, but she didn't cry out loud. Her lower lips quivered.

"Now, let's say hi to Uncle Bullock, okay?"

She nodded slowly.

"Bullock, you can come up now," I told. Then, Bullock stood up straight, smiling inelegantly at us. "Hi, Bullock," I started as an example.

"Heya, Muffin. Hey, little one," he grunted, awkwardly waving at Izzah.

Izzah's grip on my arm tightened. She sniffled. "Hi… Uncle Bullock." She was staring down at her lap instead of looking at Bullock.

"You really should go to the barber, Bullock," I quipped, earning a jeering face from him. He stopped when Izzah started to cry again. I laughed.

"So what you doing here?" he asked.

It was my turn to drop my face. I glanced at Izzah, signaling him that it is not an appropriate matter to chat about in front of her. "Nothing. Just want to rest. We're going to Amusement Miles. I'm just taking a rest here."

He gave a comprehended look, getting my point. "Mhm. Have fun there. And call me, okay?" There was a hint of concern on his expression.

I smiled faintly and nodded in appreciation. "Okay. Thanks."

* * *

The time with Izzah was well spent. We had fun at Amusement Miles. I won most of the games for her so she got so many toys in return. When we arrived at home, I instantly dumped myself on the couch with my front against the cushions. Izzah thought it was still playtime so she jumped on me, landing on my back.

I huffed at the sudden impact. Thank goodness, she's not heavy. She was giggling, moving up closer to my head. "Momma?"

"Hm?" I turned my head to the side.

She pecked on my cheek and then rested her head against mine. A smile bloomed on my face.

"Wow. What's this? Can I join?" someone said.

I could feel Izzah moved away from me. "Bebe!" she tweeted. I turned around once she was not on me and then cracked my back. Izzah was hugging the bleached hair lady.

"Beth, welcome back," I greeted, but not getting up from the couch. I felt really comfortable and I'm tired. "Have you been eating and sleeping well? You look tired."

She approached me and slithered on the couch with me. Izzah joined in as well. Beth wrapped her arms around my waist while I placed my arm around her shoulders so she would not fell off the couch. Izzah was basically lying on my stomach.

"I should be asking you that question. You were…"

"Too busy," I sharply finished her sentence. I glared at her for almost mentioning that I was kidnapped yesterday. Izzah might be very young but she understood what 'kidnap' means, because I have told her about dangers of strangers. I guess that's why she hates strangers. I spook her too much.

Beth sighed. "Yeah. Too busy. I mean… have you gone to the hospital to get check?"

"Why momma need hospital? Is momma hurt?" Izzah instantly asked.

"No. Maybe the doctors can check your momma if she is too tired because of work," Beth answered too quickly.

"Don't work," my daughter responded. "Stay with Malik and Ija."

I flashed an unappreciated look at Beth. She smiled sheepishly in response. "Momma has to go to work, baby," I softly said. I like working as a bodyguard, though sometimes I get to guard ignorant people, but I want to prevent any lives lost. "Please remember that momma always loves you."

"What about me?" Beth asked in squeaky voice, imitating a child.

I scoffed. "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. I love you, too."

* * *

The next morning, Jim called me. It was exactly at 8. I was still enjoying my leave given by Lucius. I had just arrived home from sending Malik to school. I had a thought that the meeting with Jim will take a long time so I had to tell the bad news to my daughter.

"Izzah, my honey bun," I began in a sweet voice.

"Yes?" she responded. "Ija can't wait to go to the beach!"

Yikes, my inner-self exclaimed. My Izzah looked forward to the beach outing. Beth, Mrs. Weller, Izzah and I had prepared everything to bring to the beach.

"About that…" I gulped. "Can you, uh, go with Bebe and Mrs. Weller, first?" My heart was torn when her smile dropped. "I promise I'll get to the beach as fast as I can."

Her pair of tiny hazel eyes narrowed at me. I prepared myself for a tantrum. "If momma don't go later, Ija will get really angry, okay? Like really, really angry." Instead of screaming, she just threatened me softly, which is more terrorizing.

I shivered as I imagined what could happen if I didn't manage to come? Will she give me a cold shoulder for month? Will she refuse to hug and kiss me anymore?

Oh, I better make sure I could make it.

"I promise I'll go to the beach," I firmly stated, hoping that I wouldn't mess this up.

* * *

I drove to Gotham Central as fast as I can. My luck today was I kept on getting red lights. My fingers kept on tapping against the steering wheel as I wait for the lights to turn green. And I cut my lips because I continuously biting on them.

My car screeched to a stop at a designated parking and it surprised a couple of officers nearby. I came out of the car and apologized to them for the loud noise. Then I rushed inside, speed walking towards Jim's office.

Before I reach the commissioner's room, Bullock appeared and tried to stop me. "Hey, Muffin. You didn't call me yesterday."

I gave him an apologetic face. "Bullock. I'm so sorry. Actually, I want to see…" My words were cut off when he entwined his arm with mine and directed me to a different direction. "Bullock," I reprimanded, trying to get away from him.

"Jim's at the back," he curtly said, continuing dragging me with him. Then he abruptly stopped. "Don't be shock, okay?"

I became confused and uncomfortable at his soft warning.

"Meh. You'll get through it," he then grumbled, continuing dragging me with him.

As we approached the cells at the back, I began to have chills. Bullock's words echoed in my head. Every step we took, I felt even colder. And when we reached the back, my eyes widened as I saw two Jims. There were mists surrounding them. One Jim who was inside the cell looked disfigured, like he just had a bad plastic surgery. On the other hand, another Jim who was standing outside of the cell, looked like the normal Jim.

"Am I supposed to guess?" I uttered, shivering at the cold temperature. Now I know why it was very icy. I thought it was just my nerves but actually it was the temperature of the room.

"It's your Basil Karlo," Bullock whispered to me. I narrowed my eyes instantly, taking a sharp intake of breath.

The disfigured Jim seemed to be trying to imitate the normal Jim. I walked slowly forward. Gradually, the disfigured Jim transformed into the normal Jim. They looked identical. I halted my steps as both of them turned their heads to me. It was eerie, I must admit. Both of them opened their mouth and called my name at the same time. "Sarah."

* * *

"So he can just turn into someone now?" I hissed, creating fogs as I spoke.

We were standing a number of feet away from the cells but still aware of the fake Jim aka Basil Karlo. I could feel his stares at the back of my neck since I turned my back on him. I had told Jim about the time when Karlo transformed his hand into a starfish.

"This ain't the first time someone imitates me," grunted Jim. "It took him about four hours to get into 'shape'."

"When and how did you capture him?"

"At dawn, the Caped Crusader got him and sent him here. He was actually frozen when he was sent here."

"Bat-Man got him? And he froze Karlo? That's genius!" I exclaimed in awe.

"Are you one of his fangirls who made some trouble for the officers here?" Bullock complained. "And Bat-Man? That's a horrible name!"

"It's neat. And Bat-Man is sensational. The dude from my hometown, Metropolis, they named him Superman. There's not much different with Bat-Man. It's easier to say than the Caped Crusader."

"I don't care what he's called. Bat-Man or Caped Crusader or Dark Knight. He helped us. That matters," interjected Jim. "Since Karlo's freezing, I think that's why his transformation is sluggish. If it was a normal condition, I think he could instantly transform."

"I mean how do you fight mud or clay? You hit 'em, they just deformed, not hurt. So Bat-Man is smart to freeze him," I defended the hero again. I really wish to meet him one day.

"He's still freezing right?" Bullock asked. Well I'm freezing.

"Yeah. But we don't have the technology to completely freeze him. The device, there," Jim pointed at a vibrating instrument near the cell. "Is making sure the room stays cold."

I rubbed my hands together. My clothes were not suitable for the current chilly room. "So? You got anything from him?" I questioned. "And about his relationship with Oswald?"

"Nope. He was busy doing that," the only married man in the room said, commenting on Basil Karlo's capability of shapeshifting.

All of us stared at the new villain as he stared back at us in Jim's appearance. If he got out of there, how could we tell who is the real Jim? I scanned the fake Jim from head to toe and found nothing odd. "I'll talk," he said. I shifted my eyes back up to his. I have to keep in mind that he's an actor so he's a very good liar.

"Okay, talk," the real Jim commanded. The fake Jim was about to say something, probably trying to bargain, but Jim beat him into it. "It's now or never."

* * *

The sunlight was slightly biting my skin as I walked towards the coast. As I arrived at the beach, Izzah was playing the sand, perhaps attempting to build a sandcastle. Mrs. Weller stayed under the shade with her nose in a book, meanwhile Beth was embracing the sunlight, tanning casually with her back exposed. None of them noticed me yet. I made it, though a little late. But I bought ice cream to sweet-talk my daughter.

In my head, I couldn't forget what Basil Karlo had said. His story was absurd but then, it's motherfucking Gotham. Of course, it's absurd.

* * *

_Flashback to an hour ago_

_It was odd to have Jim not on my side, but then, he's not the real Jim. He's Basil Karlo, shapeshifted as Jim Gordon. He eyed every one of us, before opening his mouth. "There is this medium in Chinatown," he began. "I don't know if she's still there or not. I was still a nameless actor and just want to try fortune telling, out of boredom_."

_"What's her name?" asked the real Jim._

_"I don't know," Karlo sassily replied. I couldn't tell if he was being truthful or not. "But she was famous so I got my fortune read. She said that I was too impatience and that I have unbalanced mind. I don't believe in any of that of course, but I looked around the shop. There were so many vials… very very tiny vials with different color liquid in them. She said they were potions. I was just joking when I asked her if she had any potion to resurrect death." He chuckled after that._

_I peeked at Bullock and Jim to check if they bought Karlo's story, but I don't know what they were thinking._

_"She said she has one, but it was not on sale since the potion is not complete. I insisted on buying it. It's not like I want to drink it. In the end, I bought it from her. I put it on as a charm for my necklace. And ever since I got the vial, I land in so many gigs and become famous. People finally acknowledge my talent; my craft… I am a master of mimicry."_

_I felt goosebumps on my skin when he said the latter words. Master of mimicry. Surely at the moment, he could become anyone and with his acting ability, no one would notice._

_It's upsetting me. "And at the swamp, you drank the potion," I murmured, recollecting what he had told me at Louis E. Grieve Memorial High School._

_His eyes seemed distant, as if he was recalling what had happened during his abduction. "I did. I was petrified by that crazy woman. I was tied up and keep on screaming at her while she was driving. The windows of the car are tinted but I tried to hit it to get out. I guess she had had enough; she pulled over and dragged me out. I keep on saying that I don't ever want to be with her. She was angry. Her eyes were… fiery. She grabbed her gun and pointed it at me. Tears were falling. She was angry and sad. The last thing I heard from her is 'I love you.' And then she pulled the trigger."_

_"Wait the second… What about the potion? When did you drink it?" I blurted._

_Karlo snickered. "Patience, Sarah. I haven't finished my story. I wasn't dead yet. I fell, near the water. It was muddy. And it smelled horrible. I crawled away from her and I heard her footsteps approaching. It was instinct, I guess. I took the potion quickly before turning to face her. There she was, standing, with watery eyes and she shot me again and again and again…"_

_He paused to look at us._

_"And you know what happened," he continued._

_"What about how you get into… that ugly ass creature?" Bullock questioned._

_"Honestly, I just felt like I woke up from my sleep. Though there is this strong energy I felt surging inside of me. The crazy woman had her back against me. When I saw her, I felt heated. And all of a sudden, I was in front of her and grabbing her face." His right hand returned into the muddy clay form slowly. "She didn't even get the chance to scream. I just… want her to disappear."_

_"Like the people at the opera house? How could you?" I whimpered._

_"Those bastards deserve it!" he suddenly growled, taking a few steps forward._

_I shook my head, frustrated at him._

_"And your connection with Oswald Cobblepot?" interrogated Jim. "You kidnap Sarah and sent her to his house."_

_"I wonder how you escape from there…" Karlo said to me. Oswald must have lied to him. Then he returned to Jim. "I used to work under him when he was in prison. The Penguin is very influential, don't you know that? When he got released, I went to visit him as a social call."_

_"Making friends with the Penguin is not a good impression," remarked Bullock. I felt like he was satirizing me as well. However there is something in his story that didn't make sense. Before I get to say it out loud, Jim took a step forward._

_"Good news is you're going to prison," he stated, earning a glower from the fake Jim._

* * *

"Momma!"

I snapped away from my thoughts and forced a smile on my face. I jogged to my dearest and picked her up. She was giggling as I spun her around with me.

"Momma's here!" she screamed happily.

"I'm here."

Listening to her laughs made my heart fluttered. After I put her down, I showed her the plastic bag in my hand. She jumped when she saw the familiar ice cream silhouette from the translucent color of plastic bag.

With an adorable voice, she expressed her gratitude. "Thank you, Momma."

I responded by patting her head. I took out the ice-cream and teared off the packet before giving it to her. Cold milky white cream glided down to my fingers when I gave it to her. I told her to be careful not to drop the ice cream while wiping the melted cream off my hand with a wet tissue.

It was a rough way to start the morning with Karlo's bizarre case, but at least one of the millions of problems of Gotham is temporarily incarcerated.

* * *

As usual she looks gorgeous. Her thin but pouty lips continuously moving as she chatted. Her stern but warm eyes were full with emotion, following the story that she was telling me. She looked exhausted. I had to force her to get out of her clinic to eat lunch with me. Izzah was playing by herself at a little indoor play area, giving us time to talk anout adult topics. I can't let my three-year-old listened to all the horrible issues that is going on.

"You mean his face cannot be fixed?" I appalled.

Lee tucked a few strands of hair behind her ears and sighed. I had heard about Harvey Dent and his last trial, but I haven't been able to visit him. The last time I saw him was when he was prosecuting a huge cartel. That timr was when the GCD had found Uncle Nate. When I was Uncle Nate in Arkham, I was listening to the news and was shocked to know that the convict had spilled acid on to Harvey's face while the court was still on session.

From the radio I remember it has said that Harvey was immediately rushed to the hospital and the trial had to postpone. Apparently he had refused any visitor while he was admitted in the hospital and at home.

"Plastic surgery can lessen the scars. But he stopped getting healing treatment and just won't see anyone," Lee sighed. We were updating on each other's life and Harvey just popped into our conversation.

I don't know where Harvey lives and I don't know if he is still with Amelia or not, but what Harvey needs right now is a friend. He is surely in the usual 'rejecting everyone' phase because of the acid burn on his face.

"Pity is the last thing he needs, Sarah. You know this and you know how it felt like being pitied," chided Lee.

"But I can just leave him like that…"

"OK. You do your magic. Just be careful. I heard he's very angry, unlike the Harvey we know."

I nodded, making a point to myself to remember her heeds. Then my eyes sparkled when I remembered something. "Oh, what do you think about the Bat-Man?"

Puzzlement plastered on her face, making me laughed a little. "The what?"

"Bat-Man." I covered the lower half of my face with the end of my hijab like a ninja. I began to act, lowering my voice. "The mysterious hero who appeared at night to fight crimes in the city - who is as dark as night."

"Oh," she figured out. "You called him that?"

I shrugged.

"He helped the city a lot. And he never kills as far as I know," she pondered.

"And…?" I ask eagerly.

"You really want me to say it, don't you?" she groaned, while I nodded aggressively. "He's… cool. There you go." She lightly let her hand fell on the table, making a smacking noise.

"He is!" I giggled. "I mean, he slays bad guys without getting any monetary rewards. Right? Right? He is the definition of awesomeness."

"OK, I get it. Just get your face away from mine. You're getting too close for comfort." She moved her head slightly backwards to avoid me.

I pursued my lips to suppress a snicker, satisfied that she acknowledged my muse. My cell phone had been buzzing continuously for the past 30 minutes. I had been ignoring it, of course. The reason is because a certain Birdy man is disturbing my leave. I clicked my tongue as I glare his name on the screen of my phone.

"Don't you have to answer that?" asked Lee.

"No. It's probably nothing," I responded. I'll deal with this flightless bird later at home.


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay. What the fuck do you want?" I snarled at my phone.

My Izzah is now deep in slumber after our lunch with Lee. Mrs. Weller is having her nap as well in her room. Since I finally got my time alone, I had angrily taken out my phone and tapped on the name that had been calling me for forty eight times!

Unfortunately, he didn't answer his phone, which made me more furious and curious. It was clear that he needs to talk to me but now he's ignoring me?

Ha! Well played, _Ozzy. _One day, I will give you a piece of me.

I placed my phone on my vanity before going out to my kitchen to get a glass of cold water. The icy water relieved my dry throat and tone down my anger. Malik's school will end in a couple of hours so I checked the fridge to plan for our dinner. I decided to make some homemade chicken nuggets later though I would have to grab some butter after picking up Malik from school.

While waiting for the time to pass, I tidied up the living room since dust had been piling up. I opened the windows before starting my activity. I couldn't use the vacuum because Izzah and Mrs. Weller are sleeping so I just wiped and swept the place.

Once I was done, I returned to my room to check my phone. I was both surprised and offended when I saw a familiar intruder inside my room. Speedily, I stepped in and locked the door. I couldn't shout at him without waking up the others.

"Seriously?" I hissed. He was coolly leaning against the window, arms folded on his chest.

"I am the first on Earth, and the second in heaven. I appear twice in a week though you can only see me once in a year. What am…"

I didn't let him finish. "It also comes when provoked!" I bit my lips when I accidentally raised my voice.

"Clever girl," he grinned.

"It didn't appear with a punch but I would love to punch you right now."

He placed his index finger on his lips as if thinking about something. "Hmm… let me add another one. You can also see me during sex."

"Okay. Let's stop it right there. It's the letter E and get the fuck out of my house before someone notice." I gritted my teeth in annoyance. The fact that he was being coy aggravated me more but he also excited me.

Nygma slowly sauntered towards me, his smirk still plastered on his face. He stood right in front of me while I tried to make an indifferent expression.

"Oswald sent you here, right?" I guessed, tilting my head up, trying to ignore his alluring scent.

He unfolded his arms, letting them fell on his sides. "Because you didn't answer his calls."

"I was occupied. He didn't answer when I call him back."

"That's because he threw his phone to one of his henchmen. I think it slid somewhere under the couches."

I raised an eyebrow. That bird has too much anger in him. Maybe I should toss him to a group of pigs, like that computer game that got Malik hooked.

"Why are you doing what he wants?" I probed with tiny bit of jeering. "Are you working under him now? I thought you are your own boss."

He scowled. "I work under no one." Then he grabbed my chin and forced his lips on me. I let him, returning his kisses because I predicted this. His arm slithered around my waist while I entwined my fingers behind his neck. It felt nice in his embrace.

Damn. I need to stop this.

I withdrew myself from him, but he sent dancing kisses down my neck. "Brainy," I signed, placing my prosthetic hand gently on his chest, pushing him away a little.

"It's _Riddler_," he retorted, tightening his arms. I shakily breathed out as he bit a spot under my ear.

I don't want to acknowledge him as the Riddler. Everyone who knew him when he was Edward Nygma even kept on calling him with his original name.

"What does Oswald want?" I asked to make him stop kissing me.

He didn't let me go, instead he whispered in my ear. "Oswald wants to go to Bruce Wayne's event."

"The Wayne Foundation Charity Gala Dinner next week?"

"The one and only." Now, he ran his lips on my jawline.

"Why? Charity and Oswald doesn't go well together." I grabbed his face to stop him and I stared into his exasperated eyes.

"Politic games. What else?" he grumbled. "You have a good relationship with Bruce Wayne, so he wants you to get him invited to the dinner."

I failed to suppress a loud laugh. "That won't happen."

"He let you go from Basil Karlo. It's a simple give-and-take procedure. I'm sure even your children know about it." At that moment, my attitude shifted.

Furious, I brusquely snatched the collar of his suit, pulling his face down to my level. "Don't you dare lay your hands on my babies," I indignantly said, seething in anger.

One corner of his lips lifted slightly. "Then… do what he said."

I released his clothes, shoving him away. I felt disgusted instantly for letting him hugged and kissed me a few minutes ago.

"I'll try… I'll call him when it's done," I sighed, disappointed at myself. "And you and I won't be having any sex in the future. You sickened me."

"You're the one who jump on me first. And that tells me, you are as sickening as me." Another deep chuckle came from him. "I'm not sure if you notice, but the results are usually… you give in to me."

I clenched my fists on my side, having mixed feelings. What if he's right? "I'll do what I can about the gala. You can go now. I have to pick up my son and I guess you're maybe busy with planning crimes."

Like robbing a bank, or something.

* * *

_Riddler Terrorize Casino: Four Casualties._

I stopped my tracks as I caught the headlines of Gotham Gazette newspaper on the receptionist counter. There was a heavy feeling in my stomach as my eyes got wider. Four casualties?! I quickly scanned through the article with anger rising from inside.

Four security guards were injured severely. As a guard myself, this made me angrier. We put our lives to protect people and properties and sometimes without proper defense and armaments.

I felt like this is an indirect attack from Nygma to me. Jim surely is hot in pursuit of him.

"Sarah." A stern cold voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I blurted, looking at the person who was calling me.

"Have you taken my advice and see a therapist?" Dr. Arkham said. "I've been calling your name multiple times." He stole a look at the newspaper that I was holding. "I have read Mr. Nygma's records and I am aware of your former relationship with him."

I felt my fingers twitched when he said 'former relationship.' Then I cleared my throat. "I know he's irrecoverable. And, uh… to answer your early question, I have sign up for a therapy but you know, Gotham's psychiatrists are overload with their jobs so mine is having a hard to schedule my appointment."

He watched me and I disliked it.

"Don't analyze me," I sharply said.

"My apologies. Occupational hazard. Come on. Mr. Barnes is waiting for you."

* * *

Uncle Nate's progress had been amazing. Two weeks ago, Dr. Arkham had said that he could probably be released anytime soon, so I began to look for a place for him. I had already meet up with Bruce to talk to him about inviting Oswald two nights ago and he agreed, which made me felt relieved. I got a feeling that Bruce knew that I was forced to ask him that.

I smiled when Uncle Nate walked into Dr. Arkham's office. I will be sending him to a rehabilitation center at mainland. There are support groups for people who have tendencies similar problems like Uncle Nate's.

I hugged him the moment he got near me. "Hi, Uncle Nate. It's good to have you back." He looks better.

"It's good to be back," he responded.

I pulled away from him and rearranged my hijab that had moved slightly from hugging him. "I have said this before and I will say it again… your beard looks amazing," I complimented. "Come on. Let's get you out of this place." Then I glanced to Dr. Arkham. "No offense, doc."

"None taken," the doctor nonchalantly answered. He offered his hand out to Uncle Nate for a handshake. "Congratulations, again."

"Thank you, doc," Uncle Nate uttered, accepting the brief handshake.

I expressed my thanks to Dr. Arkham as well and then wrapped my arm around my uncle's. I led him out of the place for good. Dr. Arkham is good with his job but I don't like this place. Too many bad memories.

When I was driving, we talked about many things. I finally talked about my work with him especially complaining about my partner.

"What about the other partner?" he asked.

I scrunched my eyebrows together. "What do you mean other partner? I only have one," I giggled.

"Your life partner. It's almost three years. You haven't met anyone?"

I let a few seconds passed by. "You sound like Mother," I said. "She kept on sending me pictures of eligible men since a few months ago. The sons of her friends, the shopkeepers, the construction workers, the barbers, and she even signed me up to a dating agency without my permission. I stopped replying her texts after that."

He laughed a little. "Hey. I don't want to come off pressurizing you. It's up to you. Malik told me you are looking for a husband."

I groaned loudly. "I just throw it there because he wants a dad." I don't want to get married. Not now and not in the future. "Besides, I don't have time to date anyone," I argued.

"You make sure you don't have time... Remember when you step on a ladybug?" he asked and I shook my head, not recalling the memory. "You were four or five years old, I think. When you realized that you stepped on a lady bug, you were shocked but you didn't cry at first. I could tell you were holding it in. The whole day, you kept on sadly glancing at your feet and you kept on asking your mother for chores. With that cute voice, you kept asking, '_can I help?', 'I want to help you,' 'what's next?'_"

I laughed out loud. "Really? What an idiot." Ironic.

"You remember the porch, at where the small pots of flowers are. You began to arrange them by yourself, and you were mumbling to yourself how unsatisfied you were at the arrangements so you kept on rearranging them for almost an hour. A minute later, you were bawling like crazy. Nicholas thought that you were frustrated about the pots, or you hurt yourself when carrying the heavy pots but then you were actually crying out about the ladybug and that you didn't mean to crush it. You apologized so many times to the dead ladybug."

"I think I remember a little. I felt guilty for the family of the poor ladybug," I snickered.

"The point is… you're making yourself busy. You get busy on purose. It's okay to have fun once in a while. Look through the men in the dating agency, you might find someone. I mean, there's no harm doing it."

"But I'm already happy right now."

We stopped talking after that. I could feel that Uncle Nate wasn't satisfied with my answer but it is what it is. We were getting far away from the city, towards a more environment friendlier location. The recovery center is one of Wayne Medical Facilities. The staffs had already expected him to be there since I already settled everything with them a week ago.

The place is just outside of Gotham City, at Bristol, about five miles away from Gotham Academy. I felt at ease when they still accept residents there. I had put down Father's contact number and mine as the emergency numbers. I told them that if we are out of reach, just call the GCPD.

A huge gate greeted us and the security let us in after I informed my credentials. When we arrived at the rehab, I eyed Uncle Nate's face, hoping that he likes the place. However, he had this 'detective face' on, scanning that place with scrutinizing stare. "Looks good, huh?" I egged on, walking forward to a tiny vegetable garden. It has tomatoes, beets, spinaches, carrots and some other plants that I had no idea what their names are.

"Yeah," he replied, though I still don't know how he really feels about this.

Then, we heard footsteps approaching us. A petite pale lady smiled as we looked at her. "Hello again, Sarah," she greeted, sporting the same attire when I met her last week; a faint violet cashmere sweater with white pants. She looks effortlessly gorgeous just with that outfit. "You must be Nathaniel," she chirped to my uncle.

"Hi River," I responded.

"Greetings ma'am," Uncle Nate said.

"Oh, no need to call me ma'am. Just River, please."

"You cut your hair," I remarked, observing her shoulder-length golden hair.

"You notice! I just trim it yesterday. Neat neat." She brushed her hair with her fingers. "Come in. Let's get you settled."

The kind manager led us in and brought us to Uncle Nate's room. Then she showed us all of the facilities that are available in the building. I knew it all already but Uncle Nate needs to look around. I really hope he likes the place. Then she passed him a file with his schedule for the month.

"We'll give you today to rest. The schedule will start tomorrow," she briefed. "The staffs are everywhere. You can ask anything from them; don't be shy shy."

I noticed from last week that River always said a word twice. I guess it's her trait.

She checked her watch. "Oh, we have a few counselling group sessions starting right now. You are more than welcome to join. I'm sure everyone would love to meet you."

"Okay, I'll go," answered Uncle Nate. Then he turned to face me. "This is it," he shrugged. "New chapter…"

"Oh, Uncle Nate." His words affected me so much. I felt so happy that he decided to go on with life instead of ending it. "They're gonna take good care of you. If you need anything, just call me, okay?" I tiptoed to wrap my arms around him. He returned my gesture.

"Thank you, niece," he said after letting me go. He took out something from his pocket. "Uh, this is for Nicholas. Can you pass this to him?"

"Of course. Anything." I took the letter and put it safely in my sling bag. "I'll call you and I'll visit you again soon."

* * *

"Again, I'm so sorry, Bruce," I expressed as we glanced at Oswald who had just arrived in the hall. He strutted confidently with two ladies each on his side. I noticed that one of the ladies wore the dress that Oswald had given to me after he sprayed me with the hose last time. I had returned it by passing it to Nygma before kicking him out of my home.

Of course, being Oswald, there is always something purple in his attire. I must say he does look dashing. But he also looks snobbish. It's annoying. He's annoying.

"Be careful, Sarah. You're saying your thoughts out loud," Bruce amusingly said, nudging my arm with his.

"Shhhh…" I raised my index finger to lips. "Let me be."

"We have to talk. You're my date tonight."

I clicked my tongue as he reminded me of that. "Because I agree to help you with your business. Now where is this soon-to-be client of yours?"

In return to let Oswald get invited in the dinner, I became Bruce's companion because one of his targets is a famous Japanese biomedical researcher. Bruce wants him to work for his company.

Bruce directed his eyes to the a table and I followed. There is an Asian man probably in his late forties talking to another man ecstatically. Beside him, I assumed, is his wife. She smiled the whole time and nodded at certain times, but I think she felt uncomfortable.

"His wife can speak English at a baby's level," Bruce informed, and that earned his a slap on the arm from me. "Hey, I was just stating the obvious. I'm not saying it's a bad thing."

"So, this researcher is still thinking about your offer because he's worried about his wife?"

"He's worried that she won't be able to get any friends if he work here. His wife prefers it back home in Japan. Mr. Moriyama loves his wife."

Huh. What a lovely couple. That hurt me a little because they remind me of my husband. Hassan was very considerate too to me. I twirled my wedding ring and sent my prayers to him inwardly.

Then I turned to Bruce, smiling widely. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's meet them." I began to move forward. Bruce joining me a second later. He walked a little faster so that he's ahead of me.

In a professional voice, he greeted the people we're targeting. "Good evening, Professor."

"Mr. Wayne. Good evening to you too." The Japanese man answered. He has thick Japanese accent, reminding of those samurai movies I always watched. His eyes crinkled with his smile. "May I introduce you my lovely wife."

The wife gently bowed her head to head. "Good… evening. My name… is Hiroko Moriyama," she slowly said. "Please… just call me Hiroko." It was evident that she had been practicing the introduction multiple times.

I gave her an impressed reaction. "Waa… Eigo ga jouzu desu ne." I complimented her on her English.

Her smiled stretched more as she heard me as if she is happy to meet someone she had been looking for. Her right hand raised up to the front of her face and waved back and forth. "Mada mada desu," she giggled, saying that she still has a long way to go.

"Hajimashite. Sarah to moushimasu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu," I politely introduced, bowing my body slightly.

"Very good. Where did you learn?" the professor asked.

"I watch too much anime," I sheepishly answered.

Professor Moriyama rumbled in laughter. He then said that their son indulged too much into games and anime as well. "He is into computer graphics and pursuing it professionally."

Then the men were animatedly chatting about technology, which is a topic that I don't consider interesting. I gently tapped Hiroko's arm and asked her to follow me. We stood at the balcony, joking about how boring men are.

"Sarah-san, Wayne-san wa kareshi desu ka?" she asked, wondering if Bruce is my romantic partner. "Kakkoii desu, kare wa." She found that Bruce is a good looking man.

I snickered. "Bruce? Kekkou desu." I raised my hand up as I said 'no thank you' in Japanese. "Watashi no taipu janai." He's definitely not my type, my inner-self repeated.

Hiroko is a pleasant sweet lady. Her son is 21 years old and she is worry about him everyday since he is their only child. I told her I understand because I am a parent as well. We exchanged pictures of our children and laughed at some funny videos of them.

"Well. Well. Well. If I knew you're Bruce Wayne's date tonight, I would have treated you well."

Birdy is spoiling my mood.

"Sumimasen, Hiroko-san," I excused myself from my new friend before walking towards the man who I had no choice to invite. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Did you ask Nygma to threaten me using my children?" I spat.

"I allow anything as long as you agree to help me get here." He adjusted his jacket as he mocked me.

"I warned him not to do that anymore. You too. Stay away from my kids. You don't want to know what I'm gonna do if you dare to touch them."

He just smirked at my warning. It took me a lot not to cause a scene right there.

"If you think that you could control me, _think again_, Oswald." Then I remember about Basil Karlo. "About Basil Karlo, what is his history with you?"

"And why should I answer your question?" he jeered. He took out something from his jacket. It was a cigarette holder. My hand swiftly snatched it from him. That wiped off the smirk from his face.

"Have he killed anyone before?" I persisted.

The self proclaimed gentleman of crime bared his teeth in annoyance, but he took a deep breath to calm himself. "Baz is an ambitious young man. I like him. Did I ask him to kill someone? No." He fuddled inside his jacket suit again and pulled out a cigarette.

"Then why did you need him for? He said that he worked for you before."

"He conned people for me. He's a brilliant actor. I noticed his talents way back." He placed his palmed up, asking me to hand over his cigarette holder.

Oswald wasn't telling me everything so I ignored his hand.

"You said that he didn't kill anyone for you, but did he ever kill anyone?"

He rolled his eyes and then pondered for a while. His eyebrows raised and I think he just remembered. "You mean the witch? Ha! She couldn't even foresee her own death!" he grunted fits of laughter.

Oh my God, please give me strength for what I am about to hear. "What happened?"

"He told me he had a bad day. His character was taken from him by another actor that time," explained Oswald as I gulped. "He met the witch. She must have upset him." He raised both his hands in an action as if he was strangling someone. "So he placed his hands around her neck and…"

Suddenly I felt hand on my back. "Is everything all right here?"

I exhaled a breath that I didn't notice I was holding. Forcing a smile, I turned my head to my date for the night. Bruce's lips stretched in a casual smile but his eyes were wary. "All is good," I smoothly lied.

"Ah, Mr. Wayne," burst Oswald. "I would like express my gratitude for inviting me into this marvelous event." He was about to extend his hand out for a formal greeting, but Bruce ignored him.

"Dinner is about to start. Come on."

I circled his arm with mine and we walked away, leaving Oswald alone with his women. I glanced at the cigarette holder in my other hand and then threw it backwards, knowing for sure that it landed on Oswald's face.

And it did.

Because he threw profanities at me almost immediately.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I took Japanese class like years ago but I forgot most of them. Memorizing kanji terrorized me. But I love Japan. Japan is ah-ma-zing.**

**And I still can't read kanji.**

**Btw, I like writing Sarah tussling against Oswald. It's funny.**

**Take care! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiya. Thank you for being loyal until this chapter. I really appreciated it :') About the 'E' riddle, I actually wrote 'it doesn't come with a punch'. And yes, it's because there's no 'E' in the word punch. English is also not my first language so I learnt everyday. **

**Anyway, I noticed everyone else in the world is playing Animal Crossing and I am so jealous! But my very poor ass cannot afford to buy Nintendo Switch so I borrow (steal) my sister's 3DS and played Story of Seasons. And because of the game, I got distracted. Hehehehehe.**

**Oh****, here you go**

.

.

.

* * *

The house is dark when I reached home. Bruce and Alfred were very kind to send me home. Our mission to get Moriyama couple to stay in Gotham failed. They decided to return to Japan. Hiroko had apologized to us, saying that our intentions are good, but she still prefers in her own country.

There was a faint smell of sour fermented cabbage. I became jealous that my family ate Korean meal for dinner while I only ate greens at the gala night since they were the only food I could eat there. I unpinned my headscarf and unwrapped it off my head, throwing it into my laundry basket.

The gala was tiring. Talking with people is tiring.

I took a long hot shower. The pouring warm water felt good against my back and shoulders. I stopped when I noticed my skin had become red as a tomato.

When I exited the bathroom, I almost got angry again, because I noticed there is someone in my room and I assumed it was Nygma again. When I got nearer however the figure is smaller and thinner.

"Malik?" I called as I walked into my room.

"Oh, you're finally done." He finally turned his body to face me. He was lying on my bed, playing a Rubix's cube. "Took you long enough." With fast fingers, he easily finished the cube and then tossed it to me. I caught it easily, of course. "I did it six times to kill time."

I placed the cube on my nightstand before lifting the sleeve of my bathrobe and took off my prosthetic arm. "What's up? You should be sleeping right now," I said.

"I still have some homework to finish."

"Need my help?" I offered, drying my hair with a towel rather aggressively.

"It's Social Studies."

I deadpanned, widening my eyes. Then I walked towards my vanity to apply my skincare and haircare routine.

"You don't like that subject. I saw your school reports. Grandma showed me."

The fact that Mother loves to embarrass me in front my children is out of my understanding. But having a C is not that bad. "I'm good with it now," I said, though not very confident with my answer.

"It's okay. I can do it on my own. I just need more time because it's _so many_," he whined.

I laughed softly at his complaints as I patted my face with serum. Then my phone lit up with a ping. There is a notification from Bruce. I tapped it with my pinky to see the text.

_I had fun tonight ;)_

With grimace, I shook my head. Then another message was received.

_And don't worry about Prof Moriyama._

I finished off my skincare routine before replying his messages.

_It's pass your bedtime already. Go to sleep! :(_

Satisfied, I pressed sent. And then continued to my haircare routine. I kept on cutting my hair to shoulder-length because it's easier to maintain that way.

"Who's that? You're smiling," Malik remarked. I glanced at his curious face from the reflection of the mirror.

"My boss and no, it's not a romantic text, okay?"

"Okay…" he dragged. He seemed to be holding something. He wanted something but he's thinking whether he should say it or not. I hope it is not to buy another computer game. "Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie?" I acted like I was not looking forward to his question.

He chewed on his lower lips, still feeling hesitant. "Grandma called me today. She said to check on you."

I was putting on hair oil at the ends of my hair. "Why? I'm quite well."

"She said to check if you're using the dating app well."

I groaned immediately. I don't think Mother is going to stop invading into my relationship status, even until I turn 50. The dating agency that Mother applied for me had created an app so I am automatically in the system. As a good daughter, I downloaded the app and logged in or she will make my ears bleed with her nosiness.

My phone pinged once in a while when someone 'sent heart' to me, but I ignored it.

"I haven't checked it," I answered truthfully. "But I have uploaded some pictures and completed the information and my biography."

"Any suitors?" he eagerly asked.

My eyebrows flew upwards. "Not a term that I expect you to use. I told you I haven't checked any of the… bachelors."

"Why don't we see them together?" He was sitting up with his upper body leaning forward with full interest.

I was about to refuse but seeing his excited face made me swallowed it in. Sighing, I grabbed my phone and stood up. "Okay, fine." I sat at the foot of the bed and he crawled next to me.

I scrolled my phone to look for that pinkish colored icon and pressed it when I found it. The photo I had chosen as my profile is a solemn photo of me looking straight at the camera. I remember Malik snapped the photo when I just finished cooking for dozens of homeless people a few months back. I was exhausted and grouchy. Overall it doesn't look like a bad picture, but I want to make myself look as unfriendly as I can, so that people would not get interested. "Oh, look. You got some hearts, mom. Check out who they are."

My thumb unwillingly tapped on the love symbol and some pictures of men appeared. I had made Muslim as a requirement when I logged in the first time. I tapped on one and widened my eyes at his age. 26 years old?! I quickly rejected him.

"Mom. He looks nice," my son exasperatedly said. "You haven't even seen his hobbies or interests yet."

I ignored him and checked out the next man. 42? I approve his age. The black man aged beautifully. His slightly gray hair was swept loosely upwards. His profile picture is him showing off his pearly teeth with a cheeky little girl beside him. The picture is adorable. He has a daughter. But then I frowned. He looks familiar so I pondered for a while before I gasped faintly. It's Idris. One of the few men I slept with once. He actually wants to further bloom our relationship but I was the one who disagreed. I tapped reject instantly.

"I have no idea why you did that," murmured Malik. "He looks nice and he is an accountant."

The next man is a white Muslim convert and a professional gamer. I never knew that there is such thing as a professional gamer. How does he make money? Out of winning competition? He was making a 'peace' sign with his hand that is covering part of his chin while looking downward at the camera. The angle does look good on him. In his other pictures that he shared, he has a slightly prominent canine tooth. He's cute and he's 39, like me. His name is Hakeem.

"He's fine, right?" I asked Malik.

"But what if we fight for the computer to play games?"

"I'm sure we can solve it. And I'm sure he has his own computer. A computer that is more advanced than yours."

"Nahh... He looks childish." Malik is not that fond of this man.

"You don't know that."

"What about the other two? You rejected them without consulting me."

I snorted a laugh. "So you're my love life consultant now?" I twittered. "Come on. He could teach you a few tricks to play some games."

He raised his shoulders for a lazy shrug. He seemed quite upset that I didn't discuss first with him for the first two gentlemen.

"Okay. Let me explain… The first man is way too young for me. The second one, I know him quite, uh, _personally_, and I know we won't work. Satisfied?" I explained briefly.

"Hmm… fair enough. Okay, you can accept this one," he reacted positively, smiling a little. "Let's see who's next."

I sent heart to the snaggletooth man and check the next candidates. I rejected most of them because of their age so I updated my requirements, limiting the age of who can sent me heart.

"Hey, that's the detention teacher at school!" Malik suddenly exclaimed at the next candidate.

It is a picture of a man touching nose with a cat's. But according to his description, he is a vet. "Are you sure? Look, he works with animals," I pointed out, tapping accept right after.

"Mom, no. Not with the detention teacher."

"He's not." We looked through his other pictures and found that there are two of them. "They're twins."

"But it still is weird. Mr. Carson is a very serious man. It will be awkward for me, if you're dating his brother."

I patted my son's head, messing up his hair. I told him not to worry. We spend another five minutes in the app before I shooed him away to his room, reminding him about his homework.

* * *

It was pouring heavily the next morning. I actually like rain, but it depends on what kind of rain. I like the slow peaceful sprinkles. On the other hand, heavy rain is unpleasant and I don't like the temperature that goes along with it. It's too cold for me. A sudden crack from the sky made me flinched as I ran from the parking lot into my destination. Some parts of the city must be flooded. I could feel water entered through my hijab and wet my crown, leaving an uncomfortable damp sensation.

The GCPD is a little quiet which is worrying. It usually is busy, if not rowdy. I should have call Jim first before coming here. Now I don't know if he's in his office or not.

I saw Officer Ralli from a far and waved my hand in the air. "Hey, is the commissioner here?"

"He's out. What's up?"

"Oh," I murmured. "Never mind. I better go now. Thanks."

"No problem. Careful out there." He flashed a warm smile and I returned it before rushing out of the precinct.

* * *

_Hey. Got some info about Basil Karlo. You need to ask him about the shaman. He killed her._

I sent the text message to Jim's phone number. Then I got a message. Thinking it was a reply from Jim, I read it. It's from Huntsman, our IT girl. I know the name sounds bizarre, but she is a former black hat and Huntsman is her hacker name. Now she is a computer programmer in Wayne Security. I had persuaded her to give me the address of Harvey Dent because none of my friends are willing to tell me.

Harvey lives in one of those very very nice villas, which I did not find surprising, knowing his good reputation and works. I thanked Huntsman and promised to bake her favorite pastry for her soon.

Tatum and I will be guarding the some items from a jewelry shop to a hotel suite for a private sale event in two days so today we will be preparing route, alternative route, cooperation with the hotel management and preparing for any potential problems. Apparently the cheapest jewelry among them cost just a little over twelve grand. I could never wear such things, because I think I would accidentally destroy them.

I drove to Wayne Securities Headquarter to meet up with Tatum. Surprisingly, he was there first. Such uncharacteristic of him.

"A very good morning, partner!" he boomed.

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. Good morning to you, too." Did I miss anything? Seeing his too happy face somewhat frightened me. It felt like something foreboding is coming.

"Lucius has some new toys today."

Oh. I finally remembered. Wayne Technology is making a few new gadgets for Wayne Security and it makes Tatum very excited.

"I volunteered _us _to get the first try," he beamed, as if what he did is a good thing.

"Tatum, we have so many things to prepare today, for Urbane Gems," I reminded. "We can't."

"I know. That's why it's assigned to another pair. I literally was on my knees, begging to Lucius to…"

Shocked, I cut him off. "You what?" I ranted. "You give away our client to the others without telling me?"

"Hey, chill. It's not a big deal," he shrugged while my mouth hung open. Last night, I had familiarized the map of routes and read all the articles I can find about the store so it will be easier but now my work is pointless.

"Not a big deal?" I let out a scoff. "We're _partners_. We're _a team. _And you're doing things behind me."

He appeared to be not affected by my anger and I immediately know that this wasn't the first time he did thing without my knowledge and definitely will not the last one. I felt betrayed and upset.

"Ya Rabbi… Please give me patience right now," I prayed silently before warning him. "From now on, everytime you do things like this, there will be punishment." Then I crossed my arms. "You'll pay. Remember that well."

"Are you done?" he asked.

Rolling my eyes, I exhaled a heavy breath. "Yes."

"Now let's go to the trial lab!"

* * *

The gadgets are astounding. Perhaps this was not so bad at all, but Tatum was a little disappointed because there are no guns. I don't know why he's obsessed with them. He could buy guns himself, though it will be against Wayne Security's rules to bring them on the job.

"Our main job to make sure our client or principal is safe and comfortable," Lucius said, giving Tatum a faint side eye. "Avoid confrontation unless necessary. You are the reason why you are not be the first line of defense. Be grateful to Sarah."

I silently giggled as Tatum was being nagged by Lucius, before refocusing on the gadgets. They had designed better tourniquets, smaller AED and compact First Aid and Trauma Kit. I tried the tourniquet on and it is more comfortable than previous creations. Lucius also said that they designed it to more practical.

"Try to put it on with one hand," he suggested and I did it to Tatum's arm. It clipped so easily. My mouth became ajar in awe.

"Okay. Take it off now," grumbled Tatum, nudging his elbow to me. Clicking my tongue, I took the tourniquet off him.

Lucius picked up a pen. It looked like a regular pen. "This is something that, I assumed, both of you will like." He held both end of the pen. "It's a Tactical Pen."

"Finally something cool!" It appeared to me that Tatum returned to his excited behavior.

"The other tip is a pen, but if you took off the cap of the other tip, it's a weapon. You can use it for emergency purpose too. For instance, if you are trapped inside a car. This can shatter the window."

"What else it can do?" Tatum asked eagerly.

"That's it. As a normal pen, a stabbing weapon and a glass breaking item."

My partner looked unimpressed again. "I regret coming here. Watching over some diamonds might be more interesting."

Then, I chose to further tease him. "Did you know that jewelry business strives better in private event sales? They have beautiful models sometimes to pose with the jewels and the models would get more incentives when their sales reach target," I explained. "So the models would do their best to flaunt the jewels to increase sales. Competition matters."

"I should have gone there," he grumbled under his breath. I knew he was referring to the models.

"May I continue?" Lucius asked, sharply.

"Yes, please," I chirped, feeling content that Tatum is annoyed.

He picked up a pair of small buds to show us. "Now this… is a pair of wireless earpiece…" he started again as I gave him my full attention. I was not sure about Tatum though. Maybe he dozed off once in a while because Lucius kept on clearing his throat and glaring at Tatum while explaining all the items one by one.

* * *

Since Tatum and I have no duty today, I decided to check on the classes available in the building after we finished trying out all the new gadgets. We need to always update and polish our skills. If there are no classes today, I will drag him to the gym for physical training.

The elevator dinged at the sixth floor, where all the lecture halls and study halls are. As we enter the lobby area, a receptionist grumpily greeted us. His thick pair of glasses slid down his nose so he nudged them up with his finger. He is wearing multiple layers of clothing. The building must be too cold for him, plus it's raining outside. I understood him as my hijab is still wet from the rain and I felt really cold right now. I glanced at his name tag: J. Fisher.

"We only have one class at the moment," he nasally said, looking at a paper on the counter. "It's…"

"Lip reading!" I interjected, reading the schedule. I have always wanted to get into this class.

"It's one of the additional optional courses like dance class or art of seduction class," Fisher explained.

"There's an art of seduction course?" blurted Tatum, finally looking interested.

"But it was cancelled a few months ago as Mr. Fox deemed it unnecessary for bodyguards."

Tatum cursed Lucius under his breath while I put a smile on my face for the receptionist. "Thank you for the kind explanation. We'll join the lip reading class, please."

"ID please."

We were supposed to scan our ID there so that the management knows that we join the course. I passed him our cards for him to scan.

"I don't want to go to that stupid lip re… Hey. How did you get my ID?" Tatum shrieked.

Why didn't he notice that I stole his ID while he was talking with Fisher?

* * *

The tutor is a smiley young lady. She has severe hearing loss, but she is wearing hearing aid at the moment to be able to listen to us and teach us. She introduced herself as Grace Darrow.

All Wayne Executive Protection Agents are required to learn American Sign Language (ASL) so we could understand Grace when she communicates with us using ASL. She mentioned that she felt embarrassed of her deaf voice.

"I think you are very sweet, Grace," I told her. It is saddening to see how she dislikes her deaf voice.

_Thank you. I hope both of you will like this course. Not many agents would enter this class. This month, there're only seven agents come to learn including you two. _She signed fluently with her hands.

She looked very pleased to see us today. We did a little introduction of ourselves. Tatum was still uninterested in the course, even though I had specifically asked him not to be rude. We spent half an hour learning the basic guide of lip reading. It was unknown to me that lip reading is often called 'a third ear'. Lip reading also involved reading facial expressions and body language.

This course is amazing and I couldn't wait to show off my new skills to my son.

* * *

_Let's try if you can read each other's lips. _Grace signed after showing us videos of lips movements. I turned to my left to glance at Tatum. Thank God, he didn't sleep throughout the class.

"Okay. I'll go first," I actively participated. It was unnecessary but I smacked my lips. Then I moved my mouth to the words that I wanted to tell Tatum all this years of knowing him. I noticed Grace grinned at my silent words while Tatum seemed not getting it the first time. So I repeated the sentence again bit by bit.

"You are… a piece… of shit…" he slowly interpreted.

I gasped and clapped my hands. "You got it! That's correct! You are a piece of shit! You got it right."

_Very good. You are a natural. _Grace complimented him.

Nevertheless, Tatum didn't look too happy with the complement. I know he was busy thinking of things to mouth to me.

"My turn," he smirked. Then he began to move his mouth and then Grace gasped in shock. Did he say something too improper? I started to feel anxious. I was concerned that he revealed something embarrassing about me.

"I don't get it. Do it again, slowly," I requested, staring at his lips. He mouthed the words one by one. "I… know… you… flap? In… Winter… I know you flap in winter? I know you slapping winter? I know you slept in winter?"

Tatum made three wrong buzzer sounds.

"What is it?" I am very curious.

"You need more practice. Then you can read it again from my lips," he jeered.

I snapped my head to our tutor, hoping for her to tell me. She quickly shook her head and signed that it is not her place to tell me that.

"Oh, please, Grace. Tell me," I begged.

"Don't you bully on our kind teacher." Tatum stood in front of me, blocking Grace from my sight. "You need practice."

"I didn't bully her. You're bullying me. What is it that you said?"

With a smirk, he whispered, "I know you slept with Riddler."

* * *

"I didn't," I repeated my lie as I swerved a hammer fist to head but he avoided it.

"Whatever you say," he chuckled, suddenly grabbing my left arm and next thing I know, I was thrown against the mat.

I grunted, kicking his shins so that he fell too.

"No one was supposed to know that!" I spat. "You should just tell me in secret if you know. Not with another stranger in presence."

Silent came right after. We are the only ones in the gym. My mind and heart became restless. I remained on the mat, covering my face with my arm.

"I know you love your religion and faith, that it hurts so much when you slept around," said Tatum. "I apologized for continuously being a jerk. I didn't respect your privacy."

"How did you know?" I mumbled, after praying silently.

"You've been acting differently whenever Riddler's name is mentioned. You looked like you dropped a million dollar vase everytime his name is on the news."

A heavy breath released from my lips. "You assume just from that?"

"Yeah. So now I know one of your dirty secrets," he said in a light tone, trying to lift the mood. "Just so you know, I'm not judging you for sleeping with him."

I sat up and stared at my partner. "Since you know my dirty secret, tell me yours." I didn't expect him to tell me anything but I just want to try it out.

"I had a little sister," he began with a serious face, after gulping. "She drowned when she was five. I was nine at that time and I was there but I didn't do anything. I froze in place, didn't know what to do."

"Oh my God. Tatum. I'm so sorry," I expressed, didn't expect he would tell me a painful past. It must be difficult for him to tell me that.

"Remember Molly?"

Molly is the sweet little girl that we guarded a few weeks ago. I remembered her, so I nodded.

"She reminds me of my sister. Helena. She was a bright girl. Sunflower was her favorite flower."

"I'm so sorry, Tatum," I retold, placing my hand on his arm. "It must be painful for you."

He weakly snickered. "Now, we're even."

"No, we're not." I covered my face with my hands and then attempted to massage my headache away. It didn't. "Oh God. I'm feeling very guilty now."

"Don't be. It's been a long time ago. I felt guilty for disclosing your secret too."

I watched him carefully, slowly accepting our exchange. This is weird. It was like we are opening up to each other after years of working together. It's weird but also nice.


	11. Chapter 11

Hiya. Yes!** I play Harvest Moon too! The first one I play is MFOMT and it got me hooked. Hahahahaha. I play ANB and TTOTT too. **

.

.

.

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock.

No answer.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

I pressed the doorbell twice. "Harvey," I called. "Harvey. It's me, Sarah."

No answer. I stared at the enormous dark wooden door. My knuckle hurt from knocking the door. I should have knocked using my prosthetic. It won't be a pain to do that.

I don't know if Harvey's at home or not, because his garage is closed. Perhaps just like Lee had said: he cut himself off everyone, creating wall of defense against his friends. I even bought some doughnuts for him. After finishing a sparring session with Tatum, I had decided to go to Harvey's, using the address that Hunstman had given me.

I banged the door louder and ruder than before. Maybe he'll get annoyed with it - well... only if he is inside the house. Then I walked to a nearby window and tried to peek inside. The curtains were closed and I couldn't see anything or anyone. The thought of me just opening the door appeared in my head as I gazed at the door handle. Maybe it's unlocked? Then I got angry at myself for thinking about trespassing someone's house.

Maybe I should look around the house. I went to the side of the house to check, while calling his name multiple times.

"Come on, Harvey! Just let me see you. It's been a while."

The window that I peeped showed me the dining room and it was a mess. It appeared to me that the house had been left untouched for days. A mug was lying on the floor with dried black stain around it. Harvey loves his coffee black. A fork and a knife were standing vertically straight since they were stabbed into the surface of the table. Flies and ants were all over the breakfast on the plate, though there was not much left.

"Where are you?" I mumbled to myself.

Then I heard a rustle behind me so I twirled around quickly. It won't be nice if someone called the cops because of me snooping around the DA's house. A surprised girl was hiding not so subtly behind the bushes of the house nearby. She made a yelping sound when I saw her and then she tried to run away.

"Hey, wait," I said urgently, following her.

She ignored me and kept on scrambling away.

"Harvey is my friend. Do you know where he is?" I asked, pleadingly. "Please. He's hurt. I'm sure you saw him."

Abruptly, she halted. And I did, too. She turned around slowly to face me. She looks like she is about fourteen or fifteen years old. "Harvey is not…"

"Jamie!" A woman's voice suddenly interrupted.

My eyes found a middle age woman who looks similar to the girl. Slanted blue eyes with bushy eyebrows, chubby round cheeks and dimpled chin. She was looking at me in an alarming way, as if I was a threat to her child.

"Hi there," I started openly. The girl ran into her mother's arms. "My name is Sarah. I'm looking for my friend… Harvey Dent."

She shakily shifted her gaze to Harvey's house. It appeared to me that she was terrified. "He hasn't been home in almost a week," she replied, trying to act normal, but she was blinking her eyes fast in nervousness and her voice was trembling. Then, she told the girl to get inside their house.

It was obvious that terrible things had happened recently, or they wouldn't act like that. "Has something happened?" I cautiously asked.

Her lips quivered and tears began to form. "H-Harvey has changed. He is demented," quaked the woman. Then she covered her mouth with her hand as she strained not to cry.

My heart began to beat harder against my chest and there was this unsettling feeling in my stomach. I wondered what had Harvey done to make her so afraid of him. I slowly approached her, trying not to surprise her with big movements. I wanted to show her that I'm not a threat; that I'm on her side.

"If it's okay with you… could you tell me everything?"

* * *

I was invited into their home. The interior of the house looks more expensive that the exterior. I sat on their white spotless cabriole sofa. Almost everything is white. The furnitures and walls are white. It makes the living room bigger than it should be. Soft violin music could be heard from a different room, probably from upstairs. Then it stopped.

The woman in front of me introduced herself as Mabel. She was fidgeting on her seat. Now that I see her up close, I could tell that she has high maintenance on her appearance. Even though her right leg was bouncing uncontrollably, her sitting pose is straight and elegant with her chin up and shoulders square.

"Why do you want to see Harvey?" she said.

"I heard he's hurt. I heard his face is damaged, so I want to give him a visit. I've been busy and finally got time on my own."

"Harvey… he, uh," she stammered. "H-he almost got my husband killed…"

A shaky breath escaped my lips. The thought of Harvey hurt someone physically is bizarre. "What? How is he? Your husband, I mean."

"Not good. B-broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder." I could tell that she is trying to be strong after what had happened. "He's upstairs. Music keeps him company." The sounds of violin must be from his room.

"I'm sorry," I tried to comfort her. "But why did Harvey hurt your husband?"

Her eyes turned wild as he looked at me. "Because he's a maniac! You should have seen his face!"

"Ma'am…" I softly said, raising my palms up, wanting her to calm down.

Her eyes darted left and right. "Every action he took depends on his coin."

"Ma'am, please." I moved forward and held her hands firmly. "I need you to calm down. What did the coin make him do?"

"Who knew a watering can could be a weapon, you know…" she sniffled. I moved from my seat to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder. "He flipped the coin and then hit Alec. He flipped the coin again and hit him again. And again. So. Many. Times." Her shoulders shook as she cried. Her fists were tightly clenched with her emotions. "I-It happened so fast. I screamed at him so that he would stop. When I told him that I would call the c-cops, he looked at me. His eyes… they were the eyes of a monster. I couldn't even move. When he flipped the coin again, he _laughed_, saying that the coin spared my husband. And so he stopped hitting."

I licked my dry lips. "Why didn't you file a report?"

She paused for a while, taking a deep breath. "Why should I? He said he'll come back but next time, Jamie will be the target," she wept. Then she grabbed me by the shoulders. "You can't tell the cops about this! He'll come back! He'll kill my Jamie! I can't let that happen."

I was about to tell her that we have to tell the police or Harvey will kept on doing crazy things to other people, but she shrieked again.

"We can't even move out because he promised he'll find us!"

Her grips on my shoulders hurt. Her long manicured nails dug through my clothes and pricked my skin. Her electric blue eyes were watching me with desperation. "I won't tell the police," I sighed, feeling troubled.

* * *

Feeling depressed, I returned to my workplace after from Harvey's house. The smell of food from the restaurant at the ground floor of Wayne Security had drawn me there. I picked a table by the corner and waited for the waiters to notice me.

"Ladyboss," a waitress tweeted. It's Safiya. "It's been a while."

"Don't call me that," I grumbled. "How are you?"

"I am very very good and I'm happy to see you today. You don't look so happy, ladyboss. Why the grump?"

"Bad day… and stop calling me that." I furrowed my eyebrows in an attempt to be stern to her.

She pursued her lips, raising her hand with an 'okay' gesture. "The usual, yes?" she guessed.

"Yes, and make it extra spicy, please."

Even though the name of the owner has changed to my name, I still referred Hassan's restaurants as his. Hassan's restaurants had already made their names so I don't really have to do anything much now. I only called to ask the managers how the restaurants are doing and casually asking the other employees as well, just in case that they are saying the same thing. Like the time when one manager stole some food from the kitchen and that one time, a cashier charged more than he should he so he could pocket some money.

I already know what to do about Harvey, so I called the 'it-girl' of Gotham. The line was ringing for quite a long time before she finally answered.

"What?"

She sounded groggy so I guessed she must have been sleeping when I called. "Selina, it's noon. You're supposed to be eating lunch, not sleeping."

"I had things to do last night. What do you want?" she hissed.

"Can you find out what Harvey Dent is up to?"

She didn't answer.

I bit the inside of my cheek and tapped the table with my fingers. "I'll pay you," I said.

"I'll text you what I'll find." Then she hung up.

I frowned at her attitude. Then, I got a notification. It is from my Islamic app. Ramadhan is in 49 days, it said. During fasting month, usually Lucius would give me more desk jobs instead of guarding people or assets. He did that for all Muslim agents, except for those who are fine with working fieldwork. I would have so much time in my hand during Ramadhan, so I would stay at home with my late husband and children, to spend time with them.

It's going to be my third Ramadhan without him.

I took out my phone and logged into my social media account to see some old photos of him that I had posted online, because I missed him so much. Then I found a photo of us with baby Malik. We were posing in front of a brownstone. Malik was distracted with the dangling pin of my hijab of course and not looking at the camera.

* * *

_Flashback to nine years ago_

_"What do you think?" Hassan asked, hopefully. He was staring at me, eager waiting for my answer. _

_I blinked my eyes quickly, feeling very pleasantly surprised at the brownstone before me. The door was recently painted in moss green. "It's wonderful," I breathed. _

_Hassan had been very secretive about this surprise. I knew that he had been purchasing furniture and designing the house. When he told me he decided to get a house for us, I was surprised, in a good way. He had told me that he didn't want us to live in his penthouse. He said that he had been eyeing this one property and it's cheaper because of No Man's Land. He was ecstatic when I agreed. _

_"I love it," I added, truthfully. Malik was playing with the frills of my hijab in my arms, looking uninterested with the house. _

_"Let's see inside, shall we? Pass him to me."_

_He carefully took Malik from my embrace and carried him with one hand, while his other hand slithered into his jeans pocket. A key was pulled out of it. It has a beautiful koi fish keyring attached. I bit my lip in enthusiasm when I held the key in my hand. _

_My feet moved forward and stepped up the stairs towards the door. When the door was unlocked, I slowly stepped in. The lights were on, so I expected more surprises inside the house. _

_"Whotse houtse ist dis?" Malik prattled._

_"It's our new house," Hassan sang, then he locked the door. _

_"Me, and mommy, and daddy live here?" _

_"Yeah. Come on. Let's follow mommy to the living room."_

_The living room is already refurbished. I noticed my coffee table and bookshelf from my old apartment are in the room. There are three pictures on one side of the wall. One is our wedding picture, with Hassan's face surprised because I just smacked his butt, while I was failing to suppress a laugh. Another is our family picture when Malik was a couple months old. We were holding him together and placed a kiss on each side of his cheeks. And the last one is also our family picture, taken last week, where I just lost to a chess game against Hassan at a park. So in the picture, I was solemn while Hassan and Malik were smiling cheekily for the camera. _

_I walked further to the hallway and into the dining room and kitchen. A knowing smile reached my lips as I saw a number of small boxes of sprouts. _

_"Those don't look like sweet potatoes," I joked, referring to the time before the reunification, when we mostly only eat sweet potatoes. _

_Hassan snickered. "Microgreens. Broccoli, basils and cilantro. They brighten up the kitchen."_

_"Yeah, I'm not denying that." I remembered taking care of plant ivy at my old apartment. The idea of having plants inside the house is great. _

_"I think you can skip the washroom. Nothing special. We should see upstairs," he suggested. _

_Outside of the brownstone looked old beside the door, but inside is new. I still smelled fresh varnish and glue from the wallpaper. I opened at the first door I see and it's Malik's room! I like it that it is not that childish. At least we don't have to redesign the interior once Malik is older. _

_I made an exaggerated gasp to Malik. "Champion, it's your new room!" _

_He giggled in response, eyes crinkled as he laughed gleefully. I found a toy cellphone and passed it to him. As usual, he placed the toy against his ear as if he's on the phone with someone. He always imitates us on the phone so he's babbling right now. It seemed to me that he was having a serious discussion with someone. _

_I wiped the spit away from his chin and proceeded to the next room. _

_"Oh, that's the toilet. You can skip that," Hassan said too quickly, when my hand was about to open a door next to Malik's room. _

_"Well, I wanna check it out," I shrugged. _

_Floral fragrance reached my nose when I opened the door. It's quite large for a toilet. And at the end of the room, there is a bathtub, filled with water and… flower petals. It was clear to me the intention of my husband tonight. _

_An arm wrapped around my waist, followed by a kiss on my cheek. _

_"Won't the water get cold?" I asked. _

_"I'll heat it up later. We'll stay here for the night and we'll get the rest of our belongings tomorrow," he murmured. _

_"Sure." I leaned in to kiss him on the lips. "Now to the next room."_

_It is the master bedroom, also with flower petals on the bed. "It's where the magic happens," he said, while I glanced at him in love. _

_"There's another floor right?" I questioned, receiving a confirmation from him. We took another flight of stairs. _

_Hassan pointed at one door. "That's my home office." Then he pointed at the next door. "That one is yours. It's still quite empty but you can do whatever you want with it." _

_"What's the other two doors?" I gestured to the last two unknown rooms._

_"Guest bedroom and toilet. Don't worry. Our toilet is better."_

_I laughed at his answer. "I wanna see your office. Can I?" I stood before his office door. _

_"Be my guest." _

_I grabbed the knob and twisted it, pushing the door open. Hassan's office is like any other home office. I noticed some folders with his restaurants' name on them. I couldn't help but ask about his business since he was busy with the new house. _

_"How are the restaurants?"_

_"So far so good. I got a few problematic staffs but it was settled and that is why security cameras are essential."_

_"Hubby is working so hard, and I need to find a job," I sighed. "My pastries aren't selling well."_

_"Gotham is still in the process of rebuilding. The population now is not even half of the population before the bridge collapsed," he consoled me. "Most of your loyal customers decided not to stay in Gotham anymore. And Penguin is in prison so he can't buy your pastries either. But you're gonna get your right hand soon so it's gonna be all right. Don't worry, I'll always support you."_

_He meant well, but I was still feeling down, so I opened the next door, which is supposed to me my room. He was not kidding when he said it's empty, because it is. There's only a study table and chair. _

_"I'll let you decorate this one. What do you want it to be?" he questioned._

_"I actually don't know." I don't really need an extra room for myself, so I don't know what to do with it. "I'll think about it along the way. But first…" I took out my camera. "Let's take some pictures."_

* * *

After Hassan passed, I find that living in the house pained me, so I moved out and live with Mrs. Weller, who accepted me with open arms. I didn't sell it away and I didn't rent it off. At times, I found myself stood outside of the house, just staring. The neighbors there kindly greeted when they saw me. I could see it in their eyes that they felt sorry for what had happened. And I know it's weird to stand outside in the middle of the night, just staring at the door of the house.

The house must be very dirty and moldy inside.

Maybe it's time for me to move back.

* * *

After my lunch, I stayed at Wayne Securities building since I don't any missions today. I don't know where Tatum is; probably trying to get into someone's pants but that is not my business. I used my time to study files and reports of previous missions. I did this often so that I could improve my work performances. I made notes on what should I do better to ensure the safety of my client. As executive protection agent, it is preferable to have boring waiting duty, because that way you know that you and your client are safe and sound.

Sneaking away is the first most essential thing we, that is why finding alternative routes are important. We have to methodically perform risk management and think of countermeasures. Tatum is good at these because he is a former soldier. If not for his philander side, I would have respected him. Sometimes, I was affected by his stud attitude. I always witnessed numerous women came up to him and slapped him across the face and then they would menacingly looked at me, as if I was also the part of the problem.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, my inner-self said.

A long buzz from my phone got my attention. The commissioner's name appeared on the screen. I answered the call after clearing my throat. "Hey, Jim."

"I got your text," he replied. "Can you come to the station?"

"Sure. Now?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. See you in around twenty minutes."

"Okay."

As quick as I can, I tidied up the files and gathered my belongings. Then I rushed to my car. It's 2.19pm. If Jim won't take log, I could pick up my son, instead of Mrs. Weller.

* * *

"Whoa," I expressed as I looked at Jim.

"That is how I exactly look when I see him, too," Bullock laughed after pointing his finger at me. "Though Harper didn't really look surprised."

"Oh, believe me. I was shook," Vanessa said, the corner of her mouth quirked up.

What a sight to see. The Jim before me was wearing a pair of horned rim eyeglasses. Not for fashion purposes. They are prescription glasses. A few strands of his hair dropped against his forehead so he finger-raked his hair back. "Come on. I don't look _that_ different," he frowned.

To me, he looked very self-conscious of his new look, just like when he suddenly decided to keep his moustache. The moustache was a bad decision. I'm sure Lee is grateful that the moustache has gone now.

"We'll get used to it," I shrugged.

"In other words, she is saying you look bad in those glasses," Bullock blabbered.

I widened my eyes, shaking my palms before me. "No. You just look different," I quickly clarified. Then I pressed my lips together before I said anything stupid again. Jim knew that I was trying to be nice about his appearance.

"It's not like I could take it off. I can't read license plates over fifteen feet away," he sighed, taking off his glasses and wiped them with his handkerchief. He squinted his eyes when he glanced at us.

"Uh… you called me here about Karlo?" I reminded. I wanted to get him to forget about his new appearance for a moment.

Putting back his glasses, he sighed and then sat on his office chair. "Tell me what you know."

"I don't know that much." I shook my head left and right. "Oswald told me at the Wayne Charity Gala. But there is a possibility that he strangulated her."

"A possibility?"

I could feel all eyes on me. "Yes. Oswald didn't get the chance to finish his story because Bruce interrupted our conversation. I thought you had asked Karlo about this."

"We did…" There was something he was reluctant to tell me.

"Jim, what is it?"

"He refused to say anything unless it's to you."

My throat suddenly felt tight. I am scared to be alone or even to be in the same room with Karlo. Yet, instead of leaving, I decided to help. "Well then. Let me see him."

* * *

"Remember our training. You might not get the best mark on Interviews and Interrogation Techniques course but I know you'll do well."

"Wow. Thanks for the encouragement, Tatum," I sarcastically said, giving him a side-eye.

Yesterday, I had agreed to meet up with Basil Karlo so that he would explain in details on what actually happened in the shaman's shop and where did he hid her body. Our shoes clacked against the floor as we walked hurriedly to the lobby of Arkham. Jim, Bullock, Vanessa along with Dr. Arkham were there already.

I greeted everyone politely and calmly although inside I was panicking. I was chanting prayers in my head and heart.

"Harper will help you put on the wire," said Jim. "There is only a small window in his cell, so it will be difficult for us to see you but at least we could listen to everything. We'll provide you some questions as well to ask him."

I nodded in comprehension. "It's going to be very cold inside his room, right?" I asked to Dr. Arkham.

"Yes. I have some jackets for you. You can layer them up," he answered in a monotone voice.

I grabbed my prosthetic and unfastened it from my arm. Lucius had informed that he is working on new prosthetic that could regulate body temperature but he hasn't finish the trial product yet. And I don't want my right arm to get frostbites from the metal of the prosthetic.

How I wish my husband is here to comfort me. He would hug me if he's here.

* * *

Two puffer jackets, ready.

Mittens, ready.

Wire and earpiece, ready.

All right. I'm set.

Bismillah. I held the door handle and pushed it down. As I opened the door slowly, frosty air escaped and it gently bit my exposed skin. I am instantly grateful for my hijab. Gulping, I opened the door further. The room is dark and gray and it's almost empty. Only a bed, toilet bowl and a sink. The man who I was supposed to interrogate is sitting on his bed. He is not in his mud-clay appearance. He is imitating a person again. He was bending his body, with his elbows on his knees as he looked down at the floor. I could not see his face so I don't know who he was copying.

I know he couldn't hurt me because of the very low temperature of the room; he couldn't use his beastly strength. My feet slowly moved forward. From my ear-piece, I heard Jim asking about my condition.

"So far so good," I whispered.

My voice got Karlo's attention. He lifted his head a little, but I still could not see his face. I shut the door to prevent the cold air from escaping. Then, I continued my advance slowly.

"Karlo? You wanted to talk with me?"

When he stood up, I took a sharp intake of breath. I could feel my eyes getting wet and watery. I gaped. I couldn't believe what I am seeing. My husband stood before me, smiling softly at me. I did what I wanted to do if I ever see him again. Immediately, I jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"I missed you," I wept. "I missed you so much."

He wrapped his arms around me securely. I am delighted that he's here. "I want to be with you. Help me, please," he breathed.

Oh, I would do anything for you. Anything. My inner-self expressed.

"Sarah. What's going on?" I heard Jim's voice from my ear-piece.

Jim's voice was a wake-up call for me. I returned to reality and pushed the man I was hugging away. I had been longing for his presence that I was misled for a moment. When I saw Hassan's face the first time in this cell, it was as if all of my problems just vaporized away.

"How _dare _you?!" I screamed. Red appeared in my eyesight. I landed a blow on his face right away. How dare he show up before me with my husband's appearance? I pushed him to the bed and climbed on top of him in anger.

He had the nerve to stare innocently at me as if he wasn't doing anything wrong. "Sarah, honey. It's me."

I almost believed him again. The helplessness of his voice faltered me. Instead of getting mad again, I trembled. "Stop. Why are you doing this?"

"We could be together again, like we used to be," he added.

I cradled his face with my one hand, wishing for the real person to be here. They look very similar. I removed myself from him and right after the cell door was opened and Jim and Bullock rushed in with guns on their hands.

Bullets couldn't even hurt Karlo. Why would they bother?

"You alright, Muffin?" asked Bullock, receiving a weak nod from me.

"I'm out." Then, I sped up to the exit, leaving everyone else and ignoring the calls of my name.

* * *

"Wayne," a voice boomed. "What are you doing hiding there?"

"Walk away, Drew," I grunted, putting my gray book into my bag.

I was sitting on a small foot ladder in the kitchen. "The kitchen staffs are coming soon," he said, scratching his beard. "I heard your peeps are looking for you."

"Why don't you tell them I'm here? I'm sure you saw me from the security cameras."

"Just thought about giving you a few more minutes alone."

I smiled a little. "Thanks. I better go back to them." The joints on my left leg cracked as I stood, so I did a few mild stretches. I guessed I was sitting in the kitchen for quite some time.

"Found Wayne. She's on her way to the lobby," Drew informed from his radio transmitter, getting a response a few seconds later. He rested his hands on his hips, looking like he was about to say something to me. "This life is not for the faint of heart. Most of the times, we gotta be the villain to survive. You're tough, but not tough enough."

"I second that," I muttered. "It's upsetting, isn't it?"

* * *

Apologies are all I said once I reached the lobby. They were worried of where I had gone off, because I didn't answer their phone calls. They must have been frustrated of me.

"It was selfish of me to do that. I'm sorry," I expressed my regret again, staring down at the floor. "I failed to make Karlo talk."

"Well, um, he talked," Bullock drawled.

He did? Without my presence? Confusion fogged my mind. I wondered what is going on in Karlo's mind. He said one thing and then he said another.

"But we're not sure if he's telling the truth," interjected Jim. "He told us the location of where he hid the body of the shaman, but there is only one way to find out. We have units searching the location as we speak."

"Did he say why he _became _my husband?" I questioned. "Did he say why he wanted to mess up with my head?"

Jim and Bullock exchanged glances. I failed to encrypted their gestures and facial expression. "For his amusement," Jim replied. I scoffed.

"Don't _ever_ ask me to see him again."

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Hiya again.**

**Thank you for the question. Drew is a guard in Arkham. He is kind of rude and not fond of guards from Wayne Securities. He called them Wayne instead of their names. That's why he called Sarah: Wayne.**

.

.

.

**2020 is a painful year. I really hope everyone is well :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Weekend came. It was a very good day and it was supposed to be my day off, but I had to send a detailed report to Lucius. It is a report on the trial gadgets that Tatum and I had tried a few days ago. Lucius couldn't rely on Tatum for the report, so I had to do it alone. Besides, he wasn't even concentrating after he knew that there were no guns.

I brought my children with me so I had to drop them at the building's daycare for a moment. I whispered Malik to take care of Izzah while I rushed to Lucius' office. The second I left them, I could hear Izzah's wailing, calling for her momma.

Startled, I basically sprint into the elevator and beat up the button with my finger, as if it could make the elevator go faster. Chewing my lips, I stared at the numbers of the floor as the elevator went up, waiting for it to reach the 27th floor. "Come on. Come on. _Come on_."

When the lift stopped with a ding, the door slid open right after. I squeezed myself out, hitting my shoulders against the door, but I didn't care. I have a race going on right now and a crying infant to appease. My face lit up as I saw the lovely Vivian, Lucius' assistant. Her dark brown hair, as usual, is neatly tied up into a perfect bun. She is always precise and calculated. She handled everything in Wayne Securities if Lucius is busy.

"Good morning, Vivian," I greeted from a great distance while jogging towards her. Then I waved the document in my hand in the air. "My report." I was puffing for air as I reached her desk.

"Good morning to you too, Agent Abdul," she stoically replied. Her eyes only rested a quick moment on mine before she stared at the paper in front of her. She took the paper and typed something on her computer.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Sarah?"

"Mr. Fox has company at the moment. You need to wait for a while," the stern woman replied and then continued typing.

"But can't you just take it and give it to him later? I need to go now," I begged.

"Mr. Fox also mentioned that he needs to speak with you. You need to wait for a while."

I suppressed my frustration. I hope Malik could calm Izzah for just a few more minutes. I couldn't sit down so I strode back and forth, impatiently waiting for Lucius to finish with his guests. Every second is precious right now. I kept my eyes on Lucius' office door, praying for it to open anytime soon. Then there is a click – a faint sound of intercom being switched on.

"Is that Agent Sarah outside? Please let her in." It was Lucius' voice. Lucius probably heard my voice over the door.

Vivian gave me a nod, permitting me to enter his office, after she responded to him. I shoved the double door forcefully, creating a loud bang. I had forgotten that Lucius had guests.

"My apologies. Used my strength too much," I half-heartedly joked. Lucius stood from his desk while I hurried to him. "Here you go." I accidentally pushed the file against his chest. "Sorry. I'm in a hurry."

Lucius' eyes crinkled to a kind understanding smile. Such a nice gentleman. We need more of people like him in this shitty town. "No, it's fine. I was about to introduce you to these gentlemen. Maybe I'll just give this duty to the other agents."

My eyes quickly scanned the other people in the room. There are three of them. They are all looked like executive protection agents like me. I had a rough guess that an elite or a businessman will come to Gotham in a few days. They might be asking local guards for assistance.

"Greetings," I said to them. "Please excuse my rash manners. I'm rushing. It's my day off and my children are at the third floor. One of them is probably still screaming her head off." Then I glanced back at Lucius. "I am so so sorry, Lucius. I'll make it up for you."

I glimpsed back to the men again to get a better look. I was mistaken. Two of them are bodyguards and the other man is probably a lawyer or an accountant or a secretary. Because the two bodyguards were assessing me while the other man cared more about his papers. I wondered what kind of important individual that is coming to Gotham.

"It's okay. I understand," said Lucius and I turned to him.

I smiled. "Thank you." I walked towards the exit, but not before giving a little bow of my head to the three other men. Once I was out of Lucius' office, I ran as fast as I can to the daycare to calm my baby Izzah.

* * *

At noon, we were meeting up with Habib and Zakiya, Hassan's parents. They had missed their grandchildren and wanted to spend time with them. We were having lunch in one of Hassan's restaurant. Malik was chatting animatedly about his school. When we met up, Zakiya hugged me a little longer. Her hugs comforted me. She sometimes smells like Hassan which is why I love her hugs.

She was feeding Izzah with some pasta. Even though Izzah could eat with her own hands, Zakiya still wants to feed her. She is dotting my daughter too much. There are times (not always), but I could feel it, that Hassan's parents gave more attention to my daughter than my son. Probably because Malik is not biologically from Hassan. They still love my son though; but there are moments that I felt like they love Izzah more.

"You got first place in Math and Science? That's amazing!" my father-in-law enthralled after Malik told about his test results. "What about Izzah? How is the daycare, honey?"

"School is bad," Izzah answered. I anticipated her answer. I wouldn't expect a different answer.

"She doesn't like meeting new friends," I added. "You know how she is with strangers. It's just getting…" I don't want to use the word 'worse' on my kid, so I changed my words. "It's becoming her trait."

Both of my in-laws appeared to be worry. Zakiya looked at me sadly. "You look exhausted, sweetheart," she said.

"Momma work and work and work." Izzah whined. I guessed she was trying to appeal to her grandparents to get me to stop working.

I caressed her head gently. "I'll try to spend more time with you and Malik, okay?"

"Why don't we take some pictures over there?" Zakiya kindly suggested, pointing at a huge flower decoration. It was placed there for the purpose of people taking pictures. Hassan had mentioned that it is one of the attractions of the restaurant. She softly took my hand and brought me to the photo zone. I took out my phone to take our photo, but then she held both of my hands, stopping my movements.

Slightly confused, I glanced at her. A sad smile plastered on her face.

"Sweetheart, you have to let him go," she uttered softly.

I pressed my lips tightly. I cannot cry in a restaurant. The staffs would question me. My children would question me.

"I don't want you to torture yourself. It pains me to see you like this. Hassan would feel upset too."

I held her hands back, gripping securely. "I'm trying."

"I know you're strong and I believe that you can do this on your own. But please, if you make yourself suffer, you'll make your children suffer as well. Izzah doesn't remember her father. But Malik loves him as much as we love him… Malik will also be affected by your emotions and actions."

Her eyes held so much warmth and kindness, just like Hassan's. I took a deep breath. "Thank you, mother, for telling me that. I just couldn't help but long for him. There are times that I felt like I can't do anything without him."

"You're busy and I understand that because I was a working mom as well. But you are a working single mom. I know you got help from Shirley, but she's already old and it's wearing her out to take care of two children while you work. Bethany is also busy, I heard. You don't want to have a nanny. And you don't want to live with us or your parents. For the sake of your children… _my_ grandbabies… please, you need someone to help you."

She placed her palm on the side of my face. I was thinking about Hassan again. I still think that it could only be him and nobody else.

"We all miss him, sweetheart." She engulfed me into her embrace, spreading her warmth towards me. I melted, feeling assured and comforted. "If you need some time off, just call us. We can take care of Malik and Izzah for a few days or even weeks."

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind," I mumbled against her shoulder. In the end, we did snap a few photos with the huge flower arrangement, though I had to push down the never-ending pain and force a smile on my face.

* * *

That night after I bid my children with kisses and sweet dreams, Selina decided to sneak into the house. How do I know you ask? Nobody in the house has wild frizzy auburn hair. And she was unconcernedly rummaging our refrigerator as if it's hers. I stood, leaning on one foot and a hand on my hips, staring tiresomely at her.

"Selina, if you're hungry, you should have just asked," I stated.

"Hmm… I'm just curious what's inside the fridge of an old bat, a hectic nurse and an insecure nosy lady with her two weird kids… Ooh, brownies." She closed the fridge with her hips while holding a container of brownies that I had made a few nights ago.

"Don't finish all of them," I said. "I thought chocolate is poison to cats."

"Not to me," she winked. I flashed a questioning frown; waiting for her to tell me what is her business for trespassing my home. Mrs. Weller is going to wake up if she keeps on making loud moaning to the flavor of the brownies. "I got something for you."

I crossed my arms. "Uh-uh."

"Harvey Dent. He's getting his rank up in the underworld."

"Do you know his plans?"

"Not yet."

I like her keenness. At least, she still wanted to continue shadowing Harvey. "Be careful. Don't get yourself too close."

"Roger."

"Where is he?"

She snorted in unladylike manner. "Meeting him is suicide. He's _loco_." She twirled her index finger at the side of her head, gesturing 'crazy.'

That didn't sound news to me. I already knew he has changed. Mabel, Harvey's neighbor, told me.

"Whatever you're thinking about right now… Don't do it. It's not worth it," advised Selina. "He already got some strong idiot pawns under his wings." The brownies in the container are almost finished.

"Could you find out his plans for me? Before he carry them out. I told you not to eat all of the brownies."

She popped in the last brownie into her mouth and licked her fingers. "What's this? Playing cops again?" she said with her mouth full.

I recalled Mabel's terrified face and I had promised her not to tell the police of what Harvey did to her family. I intended to keep that promise. I need to know what Harvey is going to do after his metamorphosis. "For now, Jim doesn't need to know anything."

* * *

_A few days later_

I had been exchanging brief text messages with Hakeem, the pro-gamer from the dating app. He mostly texted me using tiny cartoons with excessive expressions and gestures. 'Emoticons' as Beth explained to me. She said that it's how people are texting now – with words and icons. I was not used to it of course, but after a while, I got the hang of it. Instead of typing multiple words, I could just send an emoticon. It's easy and quick.

Rayan, the vet, texted rarely. I guessed he didn't check his phone that much. Either that or he was texting with other bachelorettes in the app.

I suggested Hakeem to meet up. And he agreed. He let me set up the time because his schedule is flexible. I recommended today at lunch. And he agreed. I had informed my son about this and he is very excited.

"Mom. Wear something nice today," he proposed, as he stared at me from head to toe.

"I also have work today," I reasoned.

"But you don't have any missions today," he countered. "So change the black scarf, wear the one in palette color. You look pretty in palette."

I tilted my head to the side, not liking his suggestion. "Malik, wearing palette to work sounds too much. I'm a bodyguard. I don't need attention. I need earthy colors."

Then, he marched into my room with me following him from behind. He was mumbling "earthy, earthy" under his breath as he stared at my piles of hijabs. I smiled at his enthusiasm. I really hoped he didn't pick something too flashy, like a heavily beaded hijab or a glittery hijab. Thankfully his hands reached out to a dark khaki hijab without any patterns or beads. "What about this one? You look pretty in green, too."

"This color is nice. I'll change now." I unwrapped the hijab that I was wearing to put on the one in Malik's hands. "Thank you, love life consultant, for the advice," I smirked.

* * *

"Why are you not wearing black or gray?" Tatum pointed out as we strode towards Vivian's desk. He had put on too much cologne that I had a frown on my face to express my displeasure. He's probably trying to cover the smell of whiskey on him.

"I _maybe_ have a date."

Then, he placed his face near mine. "Who's the unlucky guy?" he asked. I wondered how he can be interested and insulting at the same time. I leaned away because of the smell and walked faster.

"He's a pro-gamer."

"Ah, an idler," he annoyingly said.

I twirled around at him in annoyance while he continued moving past me. "See? This is why you're a piece of shit," I exclaimed, rolling my eyes. Then I kept up with his pace. "And your cologne is too much."

He snickered in response, not taking offense of my cuss on him. Vivian saw us from afar and took out a few files on her desk.

"Ay, my beautiful Vi…"

"Agent Tatum, Agent Abdul. Good morning. These are the information of your new duty. Mr. Fox is already inside waiting for you, with the clients," she coolly cut Tatum off. Her eyes held no emotions whatsoever as she looked at me and then at Tatum. I think she is the most monotonic person in this building.

The corners of my lips tugged upwards as I took the files from her table. "Thank you, Vivian." Then, I had to drag a glum Tatum away from her desk to Lucius' office. I whispered to him, "one of these days, she might actually report you for sexual harassment and that's not funny."

I knocked the office door thrice softly, waiting for permission to enter. After Lucius' deep voice called for us, we pushed open the door. I noticed that the same three men when I sent my report last weekend were there. I thought they had already been given to other agents. Nevertheless, I smiled to Lucius politely.

"You've got your files, already?" He glanced at the documents in my arms. "Good. Let's get started." He gestured Tatum and I to our seats on the pillowy couch. "Let me introduce you to your future colleagues. These gentlemen are from Metropolis. Mr. Luthor 's protégé is coming tomorrow and he would like to get him protected with local agents. Sarah, you have met them two days ago, if you remember."

"I do, actually," I replied.

The one who sat before me, across the table, spoke. "I'm Gunther Thorne and these are my associates, Robert Fish and Felix Rudd. I am Mr. Luthor's secretary and they are his ward's guards. His ward is supposed to come yesterday but there are some issues last minutes so his coming is delayed. He will be here tomorrow and the details of his stay and activities are listed in the files at your hand."

I nodded, opening the files. The client is named Martin Luthor. I raised my eyebrow at his reason for coming to Gotham. Leisure and sight-seeing? There is not much to see in Gotham. Probably Amusement Miles and Gotham Zoo but I'm sure Metropolis has more tourist attractions than Gotham. Maybe this person wants a change in scenery?

"We would like more information on his environment. He already has two bodyguards. Is he always in risk?" I questioned.

"In the line of a successful entrepreneur, Mr. Luthor has numerous enemies and usually they target his disciple, Martin. He had cared for Martin over eleven years. He's very important to Mr. Luthor."

I don't know what the real relationship between Mr. Luthor and Martin is because Mr. Luthor is too young to have a twenty year old son. They don't look the same.

"We'll prepare a report of the list of destinations in the client's schedule," Tatum said. I almost laughed in sarcasm because I would be the one who'll write the report, not him.

"Great," marveled Thorne, standing up. "That is all then." All of us stood up as well. We shook each other's hands, looking forward to work with them.

* * *

"There is something about him," I said, staring at the picture of Martin Luthor and Lex Luthor. "The kid looks familiar."

"Probably in magazine, somewhere," Tatum shrugged.

But I don't read magazines.

Tatum and I will be busy the whole day, taking notes and canvassing the places that Martin would like to visit. We are going to ask for cooperation of the security guards of each place, making sure that everything would go well tomorrow and the days after.

Nevertheless, I still haven't forget about the lunch date.

* * *

There is a part of me that wanted to wipe the coral lipstick of my lips but then, there is also a part of me that wanted to leave it on. I could see from the window of the restaurant that Hakeem is already there. He's on time. I looked at my face at the mirror again.

Whatever, my inner-self quipped.

I took my sling bag and went out of the car before I spent another one or two minutes contemplating whether I should remove my lipwear or not. He saw me when approaching and waved his hands. I smiled at him and sat on my seat in front of him.

"Assalamualaikum," he said. He is wearing a black T-shirt with a Pac-Man on it with a black blazer over it. His hair is different from the pictures in the dating app. He is sporting a side swept fade. In the pictures, he had longer and bushier hair.

"Waalaikumsalam." I returned. "It's finally nice to see you, but I can only be here about fifteen minutes. I'm sorry. Got so many things to do today." If I know that Lucius would give us a mission, I would have changed the date to another day.

"It's fine. I understand."

It felt a little awkward as this is my first time meeting someone from a dating agency. It seemed to me that he was nervous too. We just ordered drinks and chatted about ourselves. I told him that I was born and raised in Metropolis but I moved to Gotham about fifteen years ago. He's from Gotham, but during No Man's Land, he was having a trip to The Philippines. Because of the ban of entering and leaving Gotham, he had to stay at his friend's place until Reunification Day.

"It was a horrible thing to happen to this city. I lost a few friends," he said sadly.

I gave him an apologetic smile and decided to change the topic of conversation. "Tell me about your job. It's the first time I heard of pro-gamer. What is it all about?" I genuinely asked.

"It's amazing," he responded, getting excited. "I got to have my hobby as a way of getting income. I get to meet different kinds of people. Being a pro-gamer is not easy. At first, I don't really get that much money and being a gamer is not seen as a good occupation in the eyes of most people. But I met some friends who have the same passions as mine. Just like in real life, gaming need strategies and a strong teamwork. I've been in this industry for about eight years now."

It's nice to see him enjoying his work.

"My work is mostly flexible. I'm only busy when tournaments approaching. That's how I got my income. Sometimes, I helped game developers at Wayne Tech. I was an Audio Engineer before I resign to be a Professional Gamer."

"My son loves computer games. He's eleven by the way," I chatted, after sipping my iced peach tea.

He then said that he admired me as a working mother but I just shrugged, didn't comment on anything. "What is your favorite food?" he asked.

"A bowl of rice with sunny side up egg and a few drops of soy sauce," I answered. He seemed to be disappointed at my words, so I laughed a little. "Why? What's wrong?"

"I have so many times in my hands, you know, and I live alone, so I can cook different kinds of cuisines. I'm actually planning to cook something extravagant to attract you. But your favorite food is plain rice and fried egg?"

I began to laugh a little louder than before. He smiled wider at my actions. "It's not like I can't eat other food," I told him. "I'm not that picky you know. Okay then, let's say my favorite food is lamb biryani. Can you make that dish?"

"I've never try that one before, but I accept that challenge," he grinned, showing off his snaggletooth. "It's almost fifteen minutes."

"Oh, really?" I checked my watch. I didn't realize it. I was actually having a good time. I finished my drinks quickly, wincing slightly as the icy liquid ran down my throat. "I had a very good time with you. I'm really sorry that I had to go."

"So we can meet again right?" he asked.

"Of course. You owe me lamb biryani."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiya. Wow...**

**It's Chapter 13 already and I had no idea how to end my story. It's quite difficult continuing the series after the original one had finished but I will try my best.**

**Sarah respects Jim so much but sometimes I like to write her to be a little rebellious and often make Jim angry at her for her actions. Because Sarah thinks she is always right - that's why sometimes she gets a little annoying.**

**Anyway, here you go~~**

**.**

.

.

* * *

East End Regal Hotel. I only ever stayed here once with Hassan to celebrate our fourth anniversary. Let him go, Sarah, my inner-self reminded, as I began to feel sad. I need to treat it as a fond memory, not a sad one.

Tatum and I waited outside the entrance for Martin and his bodyguards. Since I would be a personal guard for four days, I would have to be close to the client and therefore I won't be home in days. That upset both my children. Izzah voiced it out more than Malik, of course. But I know Malik is as upset as Izzah.

A black spotless sedan slowly stopped before the entrance and two red uniformed bellboys are ready to gather the belongings of the guest. The car license plate is of our client's. I glanced at my watch. They are sharp with time, which I like, because tardiness is improper.

Fish exited the car first before opening the other side of the car. A very tall slender young man appeared, sporting a white dress shirt with denim pants. He is almost anorexic. A pair of dark blue shades adorned his face. He showed a full mega-watt smile at us. Then he walked ahead into the hotel, followed by his personal bodyguards and then us. Fish did everything for him, from talking to the receptionist to taking the hotel key card.

I waited outside of the suite room with Martin while the other three men swipe the place for any discrepancy. He hasn't said anything to us and I was contemplating if I should start a conversation or not.

"Welcome to Gotham," I said before stopping myself. He turned his head to me and took off his glasses. His light hazel eyes flashed a mischievous glint as he smirked.

"All clear," Fish interrupted before Martin get to say anything. Martin took out his phone and walked inside.

As discussed, Tatum and I would guard outside of the suite so for a long period of time, there are going to be _a lot _of standing.

"He looks like a brat," Tatum commented. It hasn't even five minutes of silence.

"You think all rich people are brats," I countered. "Be grateful that he doesn't have a big mouth."

According to the schedule, Gotham Museum of Antiquities is the first place that Martin would like to visit. It was odd, personally, because people of his age would love to hang out with his peers and have a loud party. And yet he is different. He seems very calm and quiet. Fish had given us information ahead that Martin would change schedule depending on his mood.

It is a bother for us or any protection agents because a change in schedule would destroy all of our safety plans, but it is usually inevitable. Guards _have_ to cater to client's comfort.

That is the duty of protection agents.

* * *

It has been three days of us shadowing Martin and we never talk with him. He usually communicated with Fish only and Fish would pass any messages to us.

So far, everything is within the schedule and no problems have surfaced, making our work a little easier. It also shows us that Martin is not a fussy client. We are at Gotham Zoo at the moment. He seemed like he's having a good time. He was very much interested in penguins. He pointed at them and looked at Fish in amusement. Fish just nodded along with his response. He never really left Martin's side.

When we rotated our post to get our break time, it's always Rudd, Tatum and I. Fish is always inside the suite. Meanwhile talking with Rudd is almost impossible. He is a stony man with few words. Like_ very _few. He is the brawniest of us all.

Tatum and I were standing a little further from Rudd, Fish and Martin. I glanced around at the people who were visiting the zoo as well. So many happy families that made me jealous. Maybe after this mission is over, I should bring my kids here. They would love to see all the animals.

"Notice anything strange from the brat?" Tatum whispered.

"He's not a brat. How many times do I have to tell you that? He's been pleasant so far." I gave him a side-eye glare.

"He never spoke with us."

"Again. That doesn't mean he's a brat."

"He's mute."

I furrowed my brows and made a disbelieving face to him. I think that Tatum is making that up.

"I saw he used ASL to Fish," he added.

"Really?" I asked. "Maybe he doesn't know that we could understand ASL, that's why he only speaks to Fish."

Then, I saw Fish was walking towards us. "Change of schedule," he informed, while I groaned inwardly. The schedule is almost perfect but now ruin because one adjustment. "We heard there is a club's grand opening tonight. Martin would like to get in."

"He's 20," I disagreed.

"He's your client."

We always encountered things like this and it put us in difficult situation. But we usually just obeyed them unless they are getting out of hand like getting under influenced and damaging properties or hurting other people. "Alright. What club is it?" I questioned after letting out a heavy frustrated sigh.

"The Iceberg Lounge."

* * *

So Oswald opened up Iceberg Lounge ver. 2.0.?

I don't really want to enter that place and see his snobby face. And Iceberg Lounge has crooks crawling all over the place. We're going to be tensed _all the time_.

Martin looked neat even with his shaggy brown curly hair. He caught my eyes and beamed. I smiled back at him. "You look handsome," I complimented. He responded with a thank you gesture using sign language. Tatum was right. He's mute.

Then, we went to our destination using two cars. It was my idea because you never knew what is going to happen in Iceberg Lounge. Rudd and Tatum in one car while Martin, Fish and I in another car with me being the driver. I dropped them off before I went to the valet parking. When I entered the club, minty scent lingered around my nose. At least, the place smells nice. I spotted my fellows and approached them while looking around the new place.

The new lounge is more spacious than the previous one. It has two stories. A huge iceberg is at the center of the place. At least it is not Nygma in a giant ice cube anymore. The bartenders and servers are very attractive. All male and female staffs are wearing tuxedo. And there is a tuxedo jazz band as well, playing sensual slow music. I flipped through to the upper floor and found out that there are private rooms as well. I wonder how Martin knew about this place. Even I didn't know it myself.

Then I heard a squawky laugh which is no doubt coming from Oswald. I hope he didn't see me and I want to avoid him as much as I can. But Martin walked towards him so confidently. Startled, I contacted Fish immediately using the mic of my receiver. "Fish, stop Martin."

"It's fine." A short reply came after.

Oswald turned his head to Martin and something very rare happened. Oswald's eyes crinkled, his lips stretched wide. He grinned, but it was not a malicious grin at all. He seemed very delighted to see Martin. I must say, he even looked proud.

"Martin!" chirruped Oswald, opening his arms wide.

Martin went into his embrace and hugged him back. I was confused as Hell.

"Probably sugar daddy?" Tatum uttered. I gaped at Tatum, almost considering his words.

"Why are _you_ here?" Now that is the malicious voice that I used to. I shifted my gaze to a displeased Oswald.

"Why are _you_ hugging him?" I retorted.

Martin then moved away from Oswald and signed to me. _It's been three days and four nights since you guarded me but you still didn't recognize me? Eleven years ago, we knew each other. _

Confused, I tried so hard to search any memories of him appearing in my life but I could not remember his face. "I-I'm sorry. Who are you?"

_Martin. _He signed easily. _I'm Martin from Falcone Home and School for Orphans._

"Geez. Remember the boy that you thought I blast off skyroof?" Oswald interjected with an annoyed tone.

My eyes went wide. "That Martin?! The cute little fluffy hair Martin?" I guessed. I stared at my grinning client again, scanning him from head to toe. "That innocent little boy that you taught so many bad things to? That red-cheek adorable little…"

"Yes!" hissed Oswald, cutting my words.

"Oh my… Look at how much you have grown!" I happily said to Martin. "You used to write in your tiny notepad to talk to people." I made a square shape in the air with my index fingers to show the shape of a notebook.

_Took you long enough, _he signed. He then laughed silently.

"Excuse me, but Martin and I have some reminiscing to do," Oswald interrupted again. "Come here, Martin."

Oswald and Martin walked to private booth to chat. I was still stunned that my client is my former student. He suffered so much. Threatened to kill by Professor Pig, being kidnapped by Sofia the Bitch, faking death to escape murder. He seemed fine now and very excited to see Oswald.

Fish and one of Oswald's biggest guards stood not far away from the booth. The rest of us… we scattered but we don't leave our eyes off Martin. We're still working after all. Many people came into the club. I heard it's quite expensive to get in. Most of the people here are youngsters, probably mooching off their parents' money.

I saw Nygma when I scanned the window at the upper floor again. He's in one of the private rooms with a glass of red wine in his hand, looking down at the people at the dance floor. Then his eyes landed to mine. He smirked and winked, making me feel a little taken aback and embarrassed so I looked away immediately.

Then I was jerked forward because someone suddenly shoved my shoulder from behind. The person didn't even apologize. Irritated, I glanced at the person who pushed me. It was a drunken Selina, wearing a gold glittery short dress.

"Heeeeyyyyyy," she slurred. She wrapped her arm around my shoulders. "It's da hero-wannabeeeeeeee."

"I'm working, Selina." I pushed her away and forced her to sit on a nearby chair. Then, I took a peek at Martin and Oswald again to make sure they are still there. Selina enveloped her arms around my waist, hugging me tightly, so I just stood beside her. I moved my mic to my lips to talk to my other teammates. "Sorry guys. Got a tiny problem here. A friend is drunk and wouldn't let me go."

"Don't goooooo," she whined. A drunken Selina is a cuddly Selina. If only I could record this, but then she would kill me if I have the video. She is rubbing her make-up on my suit!

"Selina, stop." I attempted to push her away again, but this time she pulled me towards her so I fell on her. I don't want to cause a scene so I can't really use force on her. I am now sitting on her lap. This would be funny to somebody else but to me, because this is embarrassing. "_Selina!_" I harshly whispered.

She placed her hand behind my neck and tugged me closer to her. I thought she was going to kiss me. "Harvey Dent is here," she monotonically said. Then, she kissed my cheek, making very loud sounds. "Mwwwwwaaaaahh!" Now, I know she's just acting. "Don't just suddenly look around for him," she shushed in her normal voice. "Let me do my job and you do yours. Bring me to the bar. You're a bodyguard, for God's sake, do a little acting."

I acted as if I was struggling to remove her from me. She jumped off her seat and raised her hands in the air.

"Let's dance!" she chirped.

"No," I said. "How about more drinks?"

She gasped. "More drinks!" She giggled, and then let her body fell onto me. I dragged her to the bar, but she won't let me go. "Drink with meeeee."

"You know I can't."

"But I had drinks with a Muslim dude befooooore," she said, twirling her finger on a strand of her hair.

"Well, me and him are two separate beings."

"That makes sense," she grumbled. "But whose gonna pay for my drinks?"

Oh my God. She wanted me to pay for her drinks? I huffed in frank annoyance and shifted my eyes away from hers. Coincidentally, I saw Harvey Dent at the end of the bar, talking with someone. His right hand is twirling a piece of coin. I could only see his right side from my view. His face seemed alright. Maybe his left side of the face is damaged by the acid. Then I felt a very faint movement in my suit so I quickly grabbed it.

"No," I sternly said. She just dared to sneak her hand into my pocket to get my wallet. She pouted, but I held my composure, not falling to her adorable actions. "No."

Then, I walked back to my post, leaving her at the bar to spy on Harvey. Martin and Oswald were still animatedly chatting. It's been awhile since I see a genuinely happy Oswald. He really adores Martin and he is getting a little larger than before. Then I decided to check my teammates. I noticed a same-sex couple was making out next to an unmoved Rudd. He looked unbothered by it, even though they stood very close. I tried very hard not to keep on staring at Harvey, so I trained my eyes only at Oswald and Martin for the whole evening until Martin finally decided to end the meeting.

* * *

Martin, Fish and Tatum are in one car while Rudd and I in another. Unlike his sturdy rough appearance, Rudd enjoyed listening to jazz music. It seemed to me that jazz makes him less gloomy. The sound of the saxophone made me moved my shoulders to the rhythm. I'm happy that nothing terrible happened while guarding Martin. Tomorrow he will be going back to Metropolis. Tatum and I had to escort him back as well, so I decided to visit my parents when I reached the city.

I turned my head to look at the car behind us. Fish is driving at a safe distance. Then I saw two motorbikes approaching headily. I began to feel uneasy. The two bikers were at both sides of their car. It was clear that they were about to attack us.

"Rudd," I tensely said. We had make plans for this.

Then from our ear-piece, I could hear Fish's voice. "Escape plan A. Ready?" he murmured. "Now."

Grabbing the car grab handle securely, I braced myself as I heard screeching sounds of sudden brakes from their car and ours. My body jerked forward as we were stopping. The two bikers dashed past us as they didn't expect us to suddenly stop. I heard Fish already drove away, bringing Martin to the hotel with a different route. So we had to stop the bikers from following their car. The bikers made a sharp U-turn and were facing us.

The loud roars of engine from the two bikes scared me a little. All of a sudden, a shot was released and it hit the windshield. Our cars are bullet-proof but if they kept on shooting, the windshield will break and we will get hit by bullets. Rudd changed the gear and drove the car in reverse. I hope he know what he's doing. Bodyguards are trained to drive safely _and_ also wildly, but I could never drive in backwards!

Rudd drove faster and faster after he turned his head to see the back, while I kept my eyes trained at the enemies, sinking my body against my seat. They were approaching closer in a faster speed. I cursed and prayed in my head at the same time. Bullets kept on bombarded at us. The windshield began to crack more and more.

"Call the police! They are shooting at us!" I said to the mic.

"Where are you?" asked Tatum.

"We're still at Chambers Ave! If we go to the main streets, other people will get hurt!"

"They're here too! Shit!" Tatum exclaimed. I heard fire shootings at the other line.

This is bad.

This is so bad.

Then one of the bikers moved to my side of the car and rained bullets against the car window. Gritting my teeth, I held my seatbelt and opened the door. The door swung and smacked the biker. He fell from his bike at the impact. I wanted to close my door but the other biker was shooting at Rudd's side of the car. Releasing my seatbelt, I grabbed the first thing I see, which is Rudd's thermal flask, then I put my upper body out of the car.

The biker still hasn't notice me so I flung the flask at him and it hit his helmet. He staggered a bit and was slowing down. All of a sudden, I felt I was tugged forcefully inside.

"Hold on tight!" Rudd ordered, after pulling me in.

I hugged the car seat tightly because I didn't manage to put on my seatbelt and then I felt the car spun around sharply. A loud crash was heard and felt right after. My door was shut with a bang by the force. I opened my eyes when I felt the line is clear.

"Are you hurt?" asked Rudd.

"No." I looked around for the biker and found him lying about twenty feet away from us. Rudd had hit him with the side of the car when he turned the car. I tried to contact the other car. "We're good. Where are you?"

"They are still chasing us," came Fish's reply.

"We're going to Carol Street," Tatum said.

I took out my cellphone and dialed the police as Rudd hit the gas towards the mentioned destination. I told them who we are and the person that we are guarding at the moment. I told them that we are under attack at Carol Street.

I had to guide Rudd since he is unfamiliar with the place. After about five minutes of high speeding, we heard police sirens and shootings. From afar, I saw our other car and behind it is a tinted-window SUV. The SUV kept on driving very close to our friends. A person at the shot-gun seat is shooting at them.

Two police cars are at both sides of the SUV, commanding them to stop, but the person fired his gun at them. Sheal Dock is near the place. Maybe Fish could lose them if he drove there.

"Go to the docks," I said to the earphone. "We'll distract them."

Then I saw Fish made a sharp turn, going towards the docks. The SUV tried to make a turn and hit the police cars. It managed to escape from the police and attempted to drive away. But Rudd took the pedestrian path and blocked the way, causing our sedan to get hit and drag along. The air-conditioner is on, but my back is sweating copiously.

"Take the wheels!" shouted Rudd abruptly. Without waiting for my answers, he removed himself from the driver seat to the back seat. Panicked, I scrambled into the driver seat. My heart is beating faster and louder as I held the steering wheel. "I'll give you a signal and when I do, turn right!" he instructed.

"What signal?" I asked intensely.

I heard scuffling from the back, but got no response. A person's head popped out of the window and pointed a huge firearm at me. The person released multiple shots and the window cracked.

"_What signal?!_" I screamed impatiently.

"Now!"

I turned the steering wheels to the right direction, just like his instruction. Our car escaped the dragging and then there was a sound of explosion. I hit the brake and watched as the SUV lost one of its tires and it drove right into a lamp post. My heart was still beating very fast because of the stunts. But I was at ease when I saw police cars arriving at the scene. Rudd was leaning against the back of the shot gun seat, breathing heavily. We then got news from Tatum and Fish that all of them are arrived at the hotel safely. I slumped into my seat and closed my eyes, letting out a breath of relief that they are safe.

* * *

"He pour the, the, uh, the fluid from a _lighter_ to a _handball of tissues_, threw it near the tire and shot the taser gun," I tattled to Tatum. "That's why the tire is on fire and explodes. He saved us. How awesome is that?"

I radiated a mega-watt smile at Rudd and praised him again, even though he didn't show any response other than a firm thank you. I have never seen the corners of his lips lifted to a smile before. A smiling Rudd is very expensive.

"I'm just doing my job," he said briefly.

"And you're doing a very great job!" I complimented again.

I took a quick peek in the suite. The GCPD is asking Martin a few questions with Fish in presence. We were already asked about 15 minutes ago. No one from is hurt, thankfully. I stared at the grim huge man with bushy eyebrows, remembering something.

"Oh, I'm very sorry that I threw your flask," I expressed.

"It's alright."

"Do you know who they were?" Tatum asked. "The assailants."

"No," answered Rudd, shaking his head left and right. "I have never seen them."

We are not sure if the assailants are from Gotham or all the way from Metropolis. But we need to find out who they are or Martin's journey back to home will be hectic. We continued talking between ourselves, waiting for the officers to finish interviewing Martin.

All of a sudden, Tatum made a terrified face and screamed my name. His hands shot out to grab me. And then I felt a few sharp hits at my back. Shocked and hurt, I winced and dropped down the floor. My eyes were clenched shut; my chest was heaving harshly as the immense pain was felt. I think I blacked out for a few seconds. I wasn't sure. Then I felt my body was towed across the floor by someone who grabbed me by my shirt.

"Wake up," said someone urgently, after shaking my shoulders. "Wake up."

"That fucking hurt!" I screamed, opening my eyes. I sat up straight and then flinched at the pain on my back. It was fortunate that we all wore bulletproof vest but getting shot still hurts. The officers were having a shooting battle with someone out the door.

Must be the one who fucking shoot me, my inner-self growled.

The person beside me stood from the floor and offered a hand. I looked up and saw Rudd's face.

"Agent Fish and Agent Tatum had escaped with Martin," he said as I took his hand and pulled myself up.

Then one of the officers was shot in the head. So there are only two officers left. We, protection agents didn't even have guns how can we…

I heard a click of a cocking gun. I turned to Rudd and saw he was holding one. It's against the law of Gotham City for protection agents to use guns _on duty_.

"Got one for you," he said, pulling out another gun from his holster underneath his suit jacket and passing it to me.

Immediately, I grabbed the gun, not feeling hesitant at all. "How many?"

"One person."

"_One person?_" I exclaimed dumbfoundedly.

"A maid."

"_A maid?_"

"It was obvious that it's a disguise."

"Oh, yeah. You're right. Shall we?" I extended my hand out to ask him to start first.

Crash!

A hotel housekeeping cart had collided against the wall, trapping one police officer and pushing the other officer away, causing him to fall. The maid appeared at the door, hitting the fallen officer with the butt of her gun.

"Stop," boomed Rudd.

The lady smirked. "I just take down 3 cops. Why would I stop at you?"

"Because we are not cops."

Speedily, I pointed my gun and the lights and pulled my trigger. My shots hit the lights and sudden darkness engulfed the suite. I ducked and rolled over as I heard the lady released fires. I heard it targeted the position where I was standing before. Then I heard tousling and scuffling. I heard Rudd's grunts and the lady's harsh breathing.

"Two steps forward," Rudd huffed. I couldn't see anything so I did what he said and at my second step, I stamp on something. I heard the lady groaned in pain, so I put more pressure.

"Her hand?"

"Yes," he replied, so I crouched down and gripped the hand securely.

Fish had told us before that Rudd is born to be a bodyguard. His marksmanship and combat skills are like no other. His strength and speed are like no other. I have never seen someone as expert as him. In addition, he could fight in darkness, that's why I shot the lights. Fish once said that it is frightening if Rudd is not with the same side of yours. He's indestructible.

* * *

The woman is the wife of a former employee of LexCorp. The former employee was wrongly accused of money laundering and because he is stressed out, he took out his own life by hanging himself in his home office. The bikers who attacked us were his brothers, while the two people in the SUV are his parents. Apparently all of them are a family of soldiers except for the deceased. Even his wife is a combat medic.

The whole family was enraged at the death of their beloved one and swore to revenge on his death. They decided to attack Martin, who is like a younger brother to Lex Luthor. Thankfully, Martin is not hurt.

News travelled fast because Oswald is here at Martin's suite. He was furious at what had happened. "Sending you to Lex is not a good idea," he starkly mumbled to himself, though everyone in the room could hear him. He paced back and forth.

_Lex has been nothing but kind to me, _Martin signed. Fish translated that to Oswald.

"No one is to blame in this situation except for the perpetuators," I chided.

"Oh, shut up. No one's asking for your thoughts," snapped the birdy man. "Your booty call is outside. He wants to see you."

I turned rigid at the latter words. Booty call? Nygma? "The_ booty call_ can wait," I hissed. "Please leave, because we need to re-discuss our movements for tomorrow."

"I need to hear it."

"No. We need you to leave so that we can discuss properly." I took a few steps forward to show how much I'm not scared of him. Oswald's lips were curled up in anger. "We are professionals, Oswald. Let us do our jobs. We'll make sure Martin reach his home safe and sound." Seeing how much he reacted to this showed me how much he cares for Martin. "You gotta trust us."

"Not a single hair is harm on the boy," he sternly said, pointing his umbrella at me.

"Will do our best."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hiya.****I have always wanted to bring Martin back even though it's just a short appearance because he is adorable. Hahahahahaha****I will try to carry on with what I have because actually there are other DC characters that I would loooove to write as well! I do think about some possible endings but still not sure.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

It had been a week after we sent Martin safely back to his house. Mr. Luthor was concerned that we were under attack, though it was obvious that he was worried for Martin only. I had met Mr. Luthor a few times and since the first time I saw him, I immediately know he is not an average man. I had mentioned before that his aura is almost the same as Theo Galavan's aura. There is something about him that I don't like.

Nevertheless, I'm happy that everything went well. I had invited Tatum to come with me to my parents' house after our job is done while we were at Metropolis. Mother was very happy to see me visiting with another man. She thought that we were planning to get married. I felt disgusted at the thought of marrying Tatum. Tatum needs someone who could tame him. And it's not going to be me. I'm not volunteering.

Of course, Tatum is a smooth talker because he immediately got my parents' good side. Mother likes him a little too much and kept on giving me obvious hints to get the man before someone else did. And Tatum mischievously leading my Mother; praising and complimenting me when he never did it to me before. One phrase was imbedded in my head, _"she's the best partner I've ever have."_

I was cringing the whole time, wishing that I shouldn't have brought him the first place. Thankfully, Father changed the conversation to Malik and Izzah, so I excitedly chattered about them. I told them that I couldn't wait for my first participation of Malik's school field day. Last year, Beth had to join in for my replacement because I had a duty that time. This year, I made arrangements with Lucius to give a leave on Malik's annual field day. Malik is participating in a relay race and it's making me burning with excitement.

We left the house after an hour. In the car, Tatum was making fun of me and of how I was still babied by my parents. I don't have anything to say about that. I'm fine to be pampered by my parents at 39 of age. It is not like they feed me with a baby bottle. I'm just having problems with Father still refers me as 'princess' instead of my name and Mother being nosy about my love life.

Within the week, I have gotten no news from Selina. I don't want to press on her but I was worried. What if she get caught? Everyday I called Mabel to make sure that her family is alright. I don't want to visit them because I fear Harvey would find out. He would be enraged and slaughtered them.

Two nights ago, there was a break out from Arkham Asylum. Zsasz and Ivy managed to escape. There were others as well but I do not know their names. There were no fatalities which was shocking, because knowing Zsasz and Ivy, they wouldn't hesitate to decapitate people. A few security guards were injured. Even Dr. Arkham is injured. He broke his right arm. Poor old man.

"You don't like the food?"

The dejected tone of his voice snapped me out of my thoughts and focused on the person before me. Hakeem was frowning slightly.

"No. I love it. Just zoning out," I flashed a smile. "Sorry." I eat a spoonful of the lamb biryani. It tastes very delicious. "It's amazing. It has the right amount of spices."

I skimmed my eyes around his place.

"This is a big house," I commented.

He shrugged. "My team usually gets the first place, so it comes with so much money."

"You're bragging," I laughed full-heartedly, covering my mouth because I still have food inside.

"Was it obvious?" he said. His eyes twinkled with a playful glint.

I shook my head and took a few sips of water. "So how did you make this amazing meal?"

"Failure is a great teacher. I tried all different recipes I found until I got the perfect taste."

Time passed as we talked. Then we decided to go to a nearby park. I had told him that I had to go before 3 to pick up my kids. Hakeem managed to get me laughing most of the time. He is such a hilarious guy. There were quite many people hanging around the park. There were youngsters playing skateboard; an old couple holding hands, feeding the pigeons; and an artist packing up his belongings. The paintings are beautifully dark and mysterious. I noticed that he mostly used charcoals.

I stared at one painting. It is a picture of a smiling woman with her reflection in the mirror. The woman looks like any other normal happy woman but her reflection is sad and her face and body show bruises and pains.

"Agent. Hello."

My eyes moved to the person who said that.

"Mr. Laine," I formally greeted. Then I was confused. It is still school hours.

"I quit my job as a teacher," he said, as he noticed my questioning looks. Then he glanced at Hakeem and flashed a small smile, before returning to look at me. "I, uh, I'm cleaning up. You want to buy a piece or want me to draw you guys?"

"No. It's fine. Just looking around," I replied softly. He nodded and continued packing. His hair is not dyed like the last time I had seen him. I bent down and picked up the picture that caught my eyes. "It's beautiful. All of the pieces are beautiful."

"Thanks."

I passed him the canvas in my hand. All of a sudden, a finger softly poked cheek and nose. I recoiled in surprise. Hakeem was chuckling at my face. I looked at his finger and saw black stain on it.

"Hey," I playfully glared. I wanted to wipe the coal from my face.

"Here," Laine offered me a handkerchief. "It'll get everywhere."

I expressed my thanks and took the fabric. Aggressively I wiped my cheek and nose. "Come here. Let me wipe your hand before you stain more things," I said to Hakeem. He obediently placed his palm on my hand and I gently rubbed off the stains.

"You like art?" asked my date.

"Yes. I appreciate them. But I can't draw or paint. My hand is stiff. Oh my God, it's so difficult to remove." I began to rub harder.

"Are you art? Because I'd appreciate you," he unashamedly uttered, wiggling his eyebrows.

I scoffed and then laughed. "Where the Hell did you learn that?"

"High schoolers. Gamers are mostly high schoolers so I got to learn a few lame pickup lines," he proudly said.

"From kids. Seriously?" I raised an eyebrow.

I was joking around with Hakeem that I didn't realize that Laine had gone. I looked around at the park and saw him entering a car, before speeding off. His handkerchief is still in my hand. I'll wash it off and returned to him next time. I hope he'll be here next time so I can return it.

* * *

"Same time tomorrow, Wayne," buzzed Drew, as I punched out.

"Yuuup," I unenthusiastically grumbled. When Lucius passed me my schedule, I had six days of the whole week to work in Arkham. I didn't want to whine at him for stationing me at the asylum. That is unprofessional. But thankfully, my hours are from 2 in the morning until 12 noon. Usually after work, I would eat lunch, pray my Zuhr and then sleep until around 3 to pick up my kids. At least I have more time to spend with them. Maybe Lucius knew that and did it on purpose?

I just reached home and heard rustles outside my window. From their angry hissing voices, they were Nygma and Selina. They weren't really trying to be silent.

"I was here first," snarled Nygma.

"I need to see Sarah," growled Selina.

I opened my window and before me, both of them were pointing their guns at each other. "Just… get in," I exhaustedly ordered both of them. It was fortunate that Mrs. Weller and Beth were not home. "And no fighting."

Rubbing my temple, I let my bottom fell onto my mattress. I need my sleep but I need to handle them first.

"Okay. Who wants to go first?" I asked. Selina had her hands on her hips, while Nygma crossed his arm on his chest.

"For now you can worry less about Harvey," Selina spoke first. "He found people. Not dangerous people but people who are disfigured like him. _Freaks_."

"Don't call them freaks," I reacted in a reprimanding tone.

She ignored my nitpicking. "The people see him as their leader. As their hope. Because Harvey is a lawyer. And he's enjoying the attention."

I nodded tiredly and put my hand into my bag, looking for my wallet. I paid for her services but I told her to still keep an eye on him. She refused at first, but I said I'd double the payment and she agreed. After characteristically flipping the bird at Nygma, she exited through the window.

"Now what about you? What do you want? Say it now because I need my sleep."

"You're spying on Harvey Dent?"

I slowly clapped my hands in fake amazement. "Wow. Ten points to Nygma," I sarcastically said. He already heard what Selina had told me. "If you know anything, please tell me. I'll pay you."

"Oh, I don't need cash. It's more fun to rob a casino or a bank," he snickered. His glasses moved as he stretched his smile wider. "Why are you not in your other apartment anymore?"

I narrowed my eyes. "What do you want?" I probed, disregarding his latter question.

"Riddle me this. What's a four-letter word that ends in 'K' and means the same as intercourse?"

"Talk."

"And also _fuck._"

"Depends on how dirty your mind is," I mumbled in irritation.

"It seems to me that your new date is doing well," he said, appreciating the nails of his fingers. "If you're bored of him, we could continue our casual sex."

"No, _Nygma_. No more sex between you and me."

He scoffed. "Are you seriously trying to get married again?" he spat, looking disgusted. "And have more children? Like _normal _people? Like _boring_ people?"

Clenching my jaw, I tried to suppress my anger. "I just want the best for my kids."

"Ughh... baggage. What about the best for _you_?"

"Being with you could endanger my kids. I'm already working in a dangerous working environment. I don't need you to add it more." I raised my voice, rising to my feet. "_You_ want to hurt my kids!"

"It was a joke."

"Did you see me laughing?" I barked.

My heavy breathing is all I hear in the quiet house. He took a few steps forward until we are a foot apart. I closed my eyes and let him took another step forward. I could feel his face enclosing. Then there was a soft nudge on my cheek and a deep intake of air. He trailed his nose across my other cheek and stopped at my covered ear.

"I apologize," he breathed.

"If that apology is not sincere, I would still take it. Just don't involve Malik and Izzah," I pleaded, still with my eyes closed.

Then I felt his warmth moved away so I opened my eyes. He had a soft expression on his face. Perhaps my eyes were playing around because there was a hint of guilt as well. "Sleep," he faintly said. "I'll be going now."

* * *

_Next day_

"Miss Sarah?" Dumpler called quietly. He was afraid that Drew would hear him and scream at him for making conversation with me.

"Yes, Dumpler," I firmly responded, shifting my eyes from a talented inmate who was drawing caricature on the walls to the egg-headed man. His bald head is smudged because some of the inmates drew scribbles on his head.

"Last night I did it without a blink. What do you think?" He held up a glued plastic vase that was destroyed during the prison break last week. I couldn't believe that he found all the pieces. The line of the crack were glued together with a gold-colored glue. It reminds me of _Kintsugi, _a Japanese method of repairing broken pottery using gold or silver powder mixed with glue. I fell in love with the idea of _Kintsugi. _The Japanese believe that something broken or damaged can be beautiful. Imperfections are beautiful.

"It looks better," I complimented.

His eyes sparkled in happiness. "It's yours, Miss Sarah." He held the vase towards me.

I was slightly surprised. "Oh, it's your hard work. How could I take it?"

"Flowers. You can put…"

His words stopped because a female inmate just threw a piece of crayon at his head.

"Owwie!!" he winced in pain, bending his head down and covering it with his hands.

"Egg! Egg! Hahahahahahaha! Cracked egg!" she cackled.

"Ava, what did Dr. Arkham told you?" I scolded.

She pouted and looked at me pitifully. Then, we heard heavy quick footsteps. Based on the sound of the shoes and the rhythm of steps, it was Drew. All the inmates in the play area became panic and so they huddled together at the center, away from the gates.

"What is that ruckus I hear?" he yapped. His hand was on his baton to scare the inmates. Then his eyes landed on me. "Wayne, don't be lazy! Keep an eye on them!"

I rolled my eyes. "Sir, yes, sir," I responded in a halfhearted tone.

He took out his baton and hit the call multiple times. "If I see or hear you making troubles, you know what will happen!" he said, scaring the inmates again.

I don't know what Dr. Arkham sees in him and he hired him. All he does is shouting and banging his batons at the cage and then went to his room, either to play cards or watch porn. He wasn't at work when the prison break happened so he wasn't injured. He criticized the other guards for not being vigilant at work. He had mentioned that if he was there, there wouldn't be any escapee.

But I suspected that he knew about the escape, because he insisted on having the day off on that specific day. I already told Dr. Arkham my presumptions, but he said he'd figure it out. He can't fire Drew, because it is difficult to find people who are willing to work at Arkham Asylum and they were getting their hands fuller due to the increase number of inmates.

Then there were clacks of heels at the hallway. The rhythm was slow but powerful.

"Installing fear in their head may be effective but not all the time. In fact, it might end worst." A young woman said. And then she appeared. Her flaxen hair is tied in a high ponytail. A white coat is worn over her red turtleneck. She was holding a big file in her arms, swaying her way towards us, with her red stilettos clacking against the floor. "Put the baton away," she commanded, pulling a face at Drew. I like her immediately.

"Ms. Quinzel…" Drew smirked, eyeing the lady from head to toe.

"_Doctor _Quinzel," she retorted. She removed her eyes from the annoying white man and peered at me. The taller prettier woman flashed a small smile. "Hi."

"Hello," I waved. "I'm Sarah."

"Harleen," she introduced her first name, earning a grumble from Drew. Then he stormed out of the place in irritation.

I extended my prosthetic hand towards the lady and she took it, shaking my hand firmly. "You must be the intern psychiatrist."

"And you must the Wayne guard who is always sent here because no one likes to work here."

A puff of air escaped my lips in a heavy sigh. "Yup."

"Miss Sarah?" came a hesitant voice.

I turned my head to look at the shared cell. Now that Drew is gone, the inmates had scattered and continued what they were doing. Dumpler was holding his fixed vase towards me.

"Please take the vase. It will brighten up your place," he said again.

Since the vase is small, it could easily pass through the bars. My hand reached out to take the vase, but a slender hand gripped my wrist, stopping me. Harleen is giving me signals not to take the vase. It's against the rules, because the inmates might trick us and hurt us, like the reason why you shouldn't feed monkeys.

"It's alright," I reassured her, and then I swiftly took the vase from Dumpler. "Thank you, Dumpler. What flower do you reckon suitable?" I like talking with him because he actually seems more intelligent than the guards in the premise. He's just very insecure so I always give him positive comments to encourage him.

"How about Blanket Flowers?"

Dumpler saw my confused face.

"You could ask any flower shops for them. Please keep them near windows because they love the sun."

"Okay," I shrugged. "I'll take some pictures and show them to you." I bet it had been a long time since he saw the flowers.

"I'll be going then, if you'll excuse," Harleen suddenly said. "Don't want to interrupt what's going on between you two," she joked, walking away from the play area, with her heels slowly fading to a silent in the hallway.

* * *

It was a good day because I was pulled out from Arkham Asylum the next day even though the week is not over. Yet it was also a bad day because I was assigned to watch over our infamous mayor. He was in a bad mood because his term is ending, election is approaching and deputy mayor Klaus is entering as candidate. He felt betrayed. To me, it was a comedy of course. I mean, the deputy mayor should detach himself from Mayor James because he's stronger and more capable without him.

And Deputy Mayor Klaus is nicer than him.

A newspaper was on the mayor's desk and the bold headlines were all over the news since morning. Bat-Man took down an entire mob of more than 30 people. They were drug cartel, producing new type of drugs to spike drinks and to date rape. He even tracked down most of the buyers. I hope Bat-Man beat the Hell out of each and every single one of them.

Based on the news, the effect of the new drug is faster and more potent. A person who inhaled or consumed the drug might feel very sexually aroused, euphoric, giggly and more sensitive to touch. However, the drugs are still going on because the group is just one of them.

I began to think if whether I should go around wearing a face mask or not. You should never be too careful about these things.

Mayor James picked up the newspaper and frowned. "We have our own police force! We don't need people like him!" he hollered, flicking his finger at the blurry tiny picture of Bat-Man. Someone had managed to take a picture of him secretly.

I almost laughed out loud in irony. I'm sorry but Gotham need people like Bat-Man, you mindless piece of banana, my inner-self spat.

Then the mayor's personal cellphone rang. Clearly getting more frustrated, he pulled out his phone and checked the caller. His face changed to a nervous one. He cleared his throat and answered the call.

"Yes, honey?" he timidly said. "Oh, I'm sorry I cannot join you for lunch." Then we could hear a series of angry voice. "I-I have a lunch meeting with the judge today." Then another series of indistinct angry shouting. "It's the truth. I'll send you a picture later. Yes, I promise. Yes… yes. I-I know. Goodbye, honey. I love you?"

Why is the love statement became a question?

Nonetheless Mayor James is speaking the truth. Tatum and I already had his schedule for the day and having lunch with the county judge is one of the agendas. After he ended the call, he returned to his toxic personality, screaming at his driver to get the car ready to head out for lunch.

The judge was already there at the private room of the restaurant that was booked for them. The mayor asked us to wait outside of the room and we obediently followed. I know Tatum itched to backbite the mayor to me. From the corner of my eyes, I saw him opening his mouth to gossip. But then…

CRASH!

* * *

"This shouldn't be awkward if you guys don't sleep with each other," Tatum said.

"Shut up!" I snapped to him. Then I turned to the villain. "Unhand the mayor! This mayornapping is getting old. I thought you're creative."

Anger flashed on his face as he seemed offended by my remarks. Telling him that he's lack of vision would set him off; especially when one panned on his brilliance. The judge was cowering fearfully under the table.

"It's boring, _Nygma_," I added, teasing him on purpose.

"I am _The Riddler_! How many times do I have to tell you that? Everyone fear me!" he irately snarled.

Tatum groaned. "Can we fight now? He exasperatedly said. "The two of us can apprehend him easily."

"No. He must have tricks under his sleeves. Traps. Bombs. Gas. Guns." I tried to read Nygma's gestures as I listed the paraphernalia that he might use. "I think he already altered this place to his convenience," I pondered, looking around the private room. Nygma sneered slightly at my words.

Then the mayor shrieked. "What are you guys doing having a chat?! Save me from this freak!" He struggled in his restrains.

We heard the sound of heavy vehicle engine outside. A series of honks came. It made a particular pattern. "Stay away from the window, Riddler!" my partner suddenly warned.

Nygma snickered, his shoulders vibrating in amusement. He gripped the mayor securely and pointed the gun at him. I directed my taser gun back at the villain.

"I can fill a room but take up no space. Look out at night, and I am in no place. What am I?" he riddled.

The answer is light! My inner-self cried. I looked at Tatum in alarm to warn him to close his eyes. "Cover your eyes…" I was too late. Extremely bright light flashes several times. I heard Tatum cursed at the sudden brightness.

I winced, feeling a little dizzy and nauseous. Even with my eyes closed, I could feel the light before my eyelids. Faintly there was a sound of glass breaking and then the light is gone. I still have a hard time trying to adjust my vision when I opened my eyes.

"He's gone. He jumped out of the window to the truck." I heard my partner shouted. "The moyor's with him. I'll inform the GCPD."

I blinked my eyes couples of times and pressed my head to ease my dizziness. "What's with the honks?" I questioned. He had his phone on his ear to call the police.

"Morse code," he replied. "Study when you got time."

* * *

Bat-Man managed to rescue Mayor James from Nygma and save the day again. I was thankful of course but I also felt incompetent. Is this what the police felt when Bat-Man caught all the bad guys? No wonder they were angry and discontent.

Meanwhile Nygma was sent to Arkham again, this time by Bat-Man himself so he couldn't escape. I have to admit, I was concern. It will be a little awkward for me if Lucius stationed me at Arkham anytime soon.

At the moment, Mayor James was screaming in rage at Tatum and I for our uselessness. Vivian, Lucius' assistant, was trying to calm him down.

"I don't want to see both of them anymore!" he yelled.

"Duly noted, Mayor James," replied Vivian. "Wayne Securities will send you new bodyguards right away. I apologized again on behalf of the company. We'll improve on what we're lacking of."

"The next ones better not be disappointing! You are dismissed."

All the three of us exited the mayor's office. Vivian made a sharp turn to face Tatum and I. "Return to headquarter after this. Mr. Fox will expect a full report of the incident," she stated.

"We're sorry that we fail to stop Edward Nygma," I solemnly expressed, bowing my head down.

"Be better then. Be better than whoever you are now. Agent Kapoor is arranging training next Wednesday. Polish your skills. Wednesday 0600 sharp."

I groaned inwardly. Agent Kapoor is one of the strictest trainers. She has no mercy and always pushes trainees past their limits. I wondered if I can injure myself to escape the training, but I shook that thought away.

This is all Nygma's fault.

* * *

I chewed my lips as I stared at the dark clouds. It's raining soon, but I don't bring any umbrella. My feet started to speed up my pace towards my destination. But I might be able to catch him in time. I hope he is still packing up since the rain will damage his sketches.

When I reached the park, it was almost empty. A family is still packing up their belonging hurriedly. I don't see him anywhere. Then the first shower of rain arrived. It felt like someone was tapping their fingers lightly on my shoulders and head. I placed my sling bag on top of my head to avoid it getting anymore wet and turned around quickly to find shelter.

I braked myself when I almost crashed into a skinny tall man.

"Whoa. Agent," said the man, a little startled as well. He was holding an umbrella and then stepped forward to share the cover with me.

"Mr. Laine. I was looking for you," I said.

"Really?" His eyes lit up at my words. "What's up?"

"Your handkerchief," I replied, taking it out from my bag. "Here, thank you. I washed it already."

"Oh, okay. You are welcome. I was in the car when I saw you." He pointed at the car next to us. All of his arts were already neatly arranged inside the car.

"You weren't here yesterday and the day before."

"I change places."

I nodded. "Okay, then. I should be going now." I stepped into the rain, preparing to run towards my car.

"Wait," Mr. Laine exclaimed. "Here. Take this." He was giving me his umbrella. "I want to give you a ride but my car is full. The least I could do is giving you this umbrella."

Graciously, I took the umbrella from him. "Thank you."

The rainfall became more intense, drumming against canopy of the umbrella. "No problem!" he shouted over the loud splash. Then he rushed into his car, waving me goodbye. I smiled, feeling warm in my chest as I walked to my car.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hiya.**

**Glad that you like Sarah and Ed's part. Hehehehe. I know Malik and Izzah are adorable. I'll try to mention them more.** **I'm still figuring out Malik's personality, since he's approaching his teen years.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

I felt like I was falling further and further down. And when I reached the end, cold water greeted me. And then everytime I tried to reach the surface to take a breath of air, the water is pulling me down. I struggled until I felt my chest is hurt and suffocated. Bubbles escaped my mouth and lips as I screamed for help.

At that moment, I knew I was asleep and having a nightmare. My body remained still even though I desperately tried to move. My eyes refused to open. I attempted to wiggle my toes but they didn't budge. I muttered prayers immediately. I recited _Ayatul Kursi_ loudly in my head and praised my God a few times.

I struggled for a few more seconds, trying to wake up and then my eyes jolted open. My heartbeat was fast and loud. I pushed my body up to sit against the headboard. The clock at my nightstand shows it was 3.17 in the morning. I decided to do my _tahajjud _prayer after drinking a glass of water. After that I read the Quran until _Subh _prayer arrived.

My son came into my room to wake me up as usual but since I was already awake, he hugged me a good morning. "Morning, mommy," he muttered in his squeaky morning voice.

"Morning, champ," I responded. "Go brush your teeth and make _wudhu_. I'll wait for you."

I could feel his nods against my shoulder before he walked into the washroom. We prayed together and then made breakfast together. I'm pleased to spend time with him.

"How is the date going?" he asked, cracking five eggs into a bowl.

"Good."

"Just good?"

"Just good."

"Hmmm…" he wondered loudly. "Are you not happy with him?"

I was silent for one or two seconds before I answered. "He always made me laugh and smile."

"Okay."

I turned off the stove and took the cooked sausages out of the pan. "What's going on in your head, Malik? You can tell me," I softly said, sensing he has something more to say.

"I mean… you could, uh, find another one. If you think he's not the one," he muttered.

"It's still early to call it off. We still need time to know each other first," I reasoned. "Do you want to meet him?"

"I can?" he asked; giving me full attention, forgetting the eggs. "Really?"

I smirked. "Why not?"

* * *

Thank God, for Mr. Laine's umbrella.

As I parked my car, big fat droplets of rain were tapping against my windshield. I really need to check weather forecast before I go out. I grabbed the black umbrella and went out of my car. A couple of hours ago, after my breakfast, Selina had sent me a picture of a poster of a gambling night: a horse race. She told me that Harvey wanted to rob the place. This is what I was waiting for.

The date of the horse race is the day after tomorrow, so I called office that I would be a little late for work and drove to Gotham Central. I made arrangements for Mabel and her family to move out of the city. Ever since I decided to help them, I had told Mabel to always be prepared for a sudden transfer.

Skipping my way to the GCPD with a basket of pastries, I greeted everyone I know with a fake friendly smile. Then I went to Jim's office – he was there, massaging his temple while looking down at a report on his desk. He was wearing a faded dark blue suit, making me think that he gave up on his fashion, like Bullock. I even notice his growing moustache.

"Good morning, Jim," I chirped loudly. "Please tell me you're not keeping the moustache."

He removed his eyes from the papers and glanced at me up and down indifferently. "Morning. No work today?" he responded, disregarding my critics on his appearance. When I sat before him, I smelled strong coffee.

"You should be eating meals, instead of more coffee. It's not good for you. Listen to me because I'm a mother. And to answer your question, today is desk job day. And I want to talk to you." I paused, making an awkward face. "It's personal."

* * *

"This is personal?" he chided after I told him about Harvey. "Why don't you tell me this sooner?" His lips curled into a frown. His previous tired eyes were furious now. He leaned back against his seat and threw out a hefty sigh.

"Well, I'm telling you now," I rambled, gesturing my hands to him.

"You only told me, because you finally need my help," he huffed, stabbing a finger against his chest, pointing at himself.

"I'm sorry, okay. Anyway, you handle Harvey and when he's busy fighting you, I will send Mabel and her family out of town. Capish?"

The commissioner was obviously turning more annoyed. I didn't just asked for his help, but I also ordered him around. I felt a little guilty for that.

"If you want to ask my help, you should have asked sooner. This should be a team-play!" he scolded. "And you hired Selina to shadow him? You used to hate it if she gets involved with these sorts of things!"

"I was stupid, I know," I expressed regretfully. "And Selina's an adult now. I paid her, if that makes you happy."

I heard another defeated sigh from him. He was tired of arguing with me. "You told the family already that they are moving?" he asked, massaging the bridge of his nose.

"I'll tell them tomorrow."

* * *

The following early morning, I woke up to the same drowning dream at the same time again and so I performed _tahajjud _again. When I was finishing my _solat_, my phone buzzed. I frowned. Who could it be? The sun is not up yet. But when I saw the caller ID is Mabel, I quickly answered it. I haven't told them about the move. I was about to tell them today. The sound of sniveling could be heard at the other line. She had been crying.

"Mabel?" I called softly. Then I heard a notification, saying that I got a call from Selina, but I ignore it first because I need to know what Mabel is trying to tell me at 3 in the morning.

"Jamie, she…" she choked. I could tell that she was trying to keep her voice down. I was starting to have this ominous feeling in my gut so I quickly grabbed a cardigan and my hijab.

"What's going on? Talk to me," I encouraged.

She was a sobering mess. I could only hear her breaths and snivels. I rushed to my safe security safe and punched the pin numbers to take out my knives and baton.

"She's been texting to Harvey… all this time," she whimpered. She sounded very betrayed and scared.

Well. Shit.

"And he finally replied just a few minutes ago."

"What?" I said, panicked, gripping my phone tightly.

"H-he said he's coming. Oh my God, what should I do? What should I do?!" I could imagine how she looked right now: petrified and rickety.

I tried to sound as calm as I can. "What about Jamie?"

"I locked her in the toilet. Please. Come faster. He kept on calling Jamie's phone!"

"Listen. I'm on my way. I got some help here. Call me if he's there."

* * *

"Distract him will charge you more," Selina begrudgingly said. I already sensed that she was calling because of Harvey so I called her back. She had told me that Harvey was looking through his phone when he suddenly turned mad and rushed to his car. The sudden change of behavior made Selina to call me.

"I'll pay you!" I snarled. "Just punch his tires or something."

"Already did." I could hear a snicker laced in her voice.

"Thanks."

I ended the call and call the police, telling them that there is a possible violent scene at Mabel's address due to a raging man in his forties. I sped in the streets and highways, hoping that I would reach there faster than Harvey. Then I made a call to Jim's phone. He answered a little late. I informed him of what had happened; he told me to wait for him, even though we both know well that I will not wait for him.

I didn't see any other car at Mabel's house so it is safe to assume that Harvey is not there yet. The police have not arrived as well. Urgently I banged the door, calling Mabel. Hurried footsteps appeared behind the door and finally the door is opened, revealing a woman in her nightwear. Mabel looked disarray. Her tear-stained face was relieved to see me.

After locking the door, we head upstairs to help her get her husband and belongings. Her husband still has difficulty walking down the stairs.

"The toilet… Where's Jamie?" I asked after we set everything in the living room.

"Oh, no need to look further," came a deep voice. A voice that I recognized used to be very compassionate and kind-hearted, but now it sounded wicked and rough. "She's here."

Mabel gasped uncontrollably behind me. Jamie must have broken out of the toilet from the window. She was standing behind Harvey, holding his arm and looking at him with absolute admiration. Harvey's face looked gruesome. It must be very painful when the acid destroyed his face. The left side of his face has no more skin; left only with flesh and bones. His eyes, the pair that used to held so much care and empathy for others were gone. They were replaced with so much anger and hatred; that he wouldn't take a second thought to kill someone.

"Harvey," I said. "Let these people go. They didn't call the cops."

"Telling you is like telling the cops," he responded with a sneer. I could the muscles of his face moved clearly at the left side when he spoke. I wondered if the scarred face smelled foul.

"Yeah. That's true. That's why they are on the way."

He tilted his head to the right to show off his scarred side. "It's your first time seeing this. What do you think? Jamie still thinks I'm handsome."

"It is a good transformation. Since you refuse to continue your treatment, it makes me think that you have accepted your look. But… I don't like your new character. You hurt people, using a coin as an excuse."

"The coin is fair; unbiased. The coin allows me to give what man deserves. Now tell me, Sarah… did you know what he had done? To young female students? What you would have done if you know?" he leered and then he chuckled evilly. "He's a professor, for God's sake. Our justice system is rotten. There so many grey areas, when there should be only benevolent _and _malevolent. Black _and _white. Nothing in between. "

I didn't know about Mabel's husband's treacheries so I wavered slightly. I know that he teaches art to freshmen in Gotham University. "The coin is not fair," I argued, focusing on bringing Harvey down. I could deal with Mabel's husband later. "Because there more options and answers other than yes or no, Harvey. Admit it. It was just your decision to be evil, not the coin."

He then abruptly pulled Jamie to his front, pointing his gun against her head.

"Harvey! Please," I begged, taking a step forward, and taking out my baton. "She's just a kid."

"I will shoot her if you took another step. I can show you and I will show you how the coin works. You'll agree with me. It's simple," he prompted. "Show us the coin, my dear," he whispered to Jamie.

Jamie held her hand up in the air with a coin between her index finger and thumb. I could see the head of the coin.

"If it comes up head, I won't shoot you, Sarah. But it comes up the other side…" he explained as Jamie turned the coin to the other side of the coin which is also a head but with a slash on it. "… you'll be dead. Now let's see what my little buddy says, shall we?"

Then, Jamie flipped the coin. It landed with the cleaned head face up. I sighed in relief, but Harvey scowled. I pray for protection; hoping the coin will land with the cleaned head up.

"Best of three," he instructed and so Jamie flipped the coin twice. The results were the same. "Best of five!" he screamed in frustration. "I'll do it!" With his shoulder he shoved Jamie away, causing her to fell on her knees. When the coin was tossed again in the air, I took the chance and flung my baton at his hand that was holding his gun. The gun fell off his grasp so I jumped on him after kicking the gun away.

He swerved his fist against my side. Clenching my teeth in pain, I wrapped my arm around his neck and went around his back. He tried to shake me off but I hammered an area at his shoulder blade with my fist.

"Argh!" he threw me off his back. Then he swung his foot against my side. I recoiled, holding my stomach in pain. When he tried to kick again, I held his foot and clamped my teeth at his calf. He shook his leg to get me off.

Sirens could be heard from the distance and so Harvey struggled even more. However, I bit harder. My drool wetted the fabric as I keep on sinking my teeth at his calf. He used his other leg to kick me away. But I held as tight as I can, not letting go.

"Let go!" he roared. My jaw hurt from gnawing his leg.

"Let him go!" screamed a young lady. Releasing my mouth from Harvey's calf, I looked for the source of the voice and saw Jamie was pointing Harvey's gun at her mother. "Get your filthy hands off Harvey!" she screeched.

Mabel was weeping in shock at her daughter's actions. Reluctantly and irritably, I released Harvey's leg, wiping my saliva with my sleeve. He smiled in triumph. "Good girl," he complimented. Then, he ran out of the front door, leaving us all behind.

Shit.

"Jamie," I breathed, slowly standing up. "Put the gun down."

"This woman… This bitch!" Jamie started, glaring at her mother. "She knows of what that fucker had done!" She pointed at her unmoving father. He had an indifferent facial expression on, as if he did not regret of what he had done. "She bribed and threatened those students so that they would not make any cases of what he had done. She helped him hide his crimes! He's a rapist! But no one listen to me! Only Harvey listens to me… only him."

"Baby, all of what I done is for you! For your future," Mabel whimpered.

"Shut up!"

"We need your father's money to fund your college…"

"_Shut up!_" she yelled louder. Her hateful eyes remained at her mother.

My gut churned in disgust at Mabel and her husband's crimes. "Put the gun down and I'll listen," I proposed to Jamie. "I'm friends with the commissioner and he's on the way. I'll tell him about this. But you have to put the gun down."

"No. Harvey is right. Our law is broken. There's nothing we could do but be our own judge, jury and executioner," she fumed. Her blazing blue eyes glaring darts at her parents. "If no one is going to prosecute them, then I will."

All of a sudden, there was a loud crash at the door. "GCPD!"

* * *

"How could you?" I hissed at Mabel, after she was handcuffed by an officer. She looked down at her lap, not giving me any response. "Just a heads up, you and that disgusting husband of yours will be put on trial."

I had told about their disgusting acts to Jim. He was the one who came in first. When he announced his appearance, I rammed myself to Jamie and struggled to take the gun from her. A shot was accidentally released during the struggle. And then Jamie gasped in pain. The bullet grazed her left cheek. While she was shock, I pressed her against the floor, holding her firmly, before passing her to the authorities.

Jim sent a few officers to find Harvey after I told him that he had escaped earlier. "You can go home now," he ordered. His hair is slightly disheveled and he looked very exhausted. "We'll check Harvey's house to see if we could find anything."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me. For the last time, don't ever do this again. Call the cops right away if you encounter things like this. Don't do it on your own."

I gave him an awkward small smile and left the scene. Blinking blue and red lights occupied the front lawn. Uniform officers were placing yellow police lines outside of the house. Some were canvassing at the back of the house. I reached my car and drove home. The sky is pink when I reach my apartment. I looked at the rising sun and pondered for a while before getting in.

* * *

_A few days later_

Hakeem appeared to be strangely quiet at our third date today. It was a dinner at one of Hassan's restaurants. I chewed on my pasta slowly, while studying him. He seemed to be troubled about something, especially when he saw the dressing at the side of my forehead. There was a gnash after I fought with Harvey two mornings ago.

"You don't like it?" I said.

He was startled. "No. I like you… I mean, I like the food," he blurted.

I covered my mouth and chuckled. I felt the dressing detached slightly itself from my skin so I pressed it with my hand to secure it.

"That's gotta be nasty." He directed his eyes to the bandage.

I raised my left shoulder and shrugged. "Just a little scratch."

"Work-related?"

"Yes," I lied. But my work environment usually got me bruises and cuts.

"Wow… you're strong," he murmured sadly.

That moment; and that tone; and that facial expression, which I had witnessed… I'm not fond of them. Hence, I didn't acknowledge his compliment because it doesn't sound like one to my ear. It was like he doesn't approve of my work. Perhaps I was thinking too much and misinterpreted his actions, so I suppressed it.

"How was your week?" I asked, changing the topic.

"It's been great," he said, happier than before. "I help a friend for his new game." Then he remembered something. "Oh! Are you free next Tuesday? We're doing Motion capture for some fighting scenes."

"I have to check my schedule with my boss first."

"Okay then, on what day are you free?"

"My next day off is this Sunday, but I will be very busy; meeting some friends and going to the zoo with my kids," I stated. "I could spare maybe two or three hours of Tuesday, but I had to ask my boss first. If I was given desk job for that day, then it's fine. What are we going to do there, if I can go?"

"Are you okay with doing some martial arts for us? You just have to wear this amazing motion capture suit and flash out your skills." Hakeem's eyes sparkled, really hoping for me to give my consent.

I guessed it should be a brand new experience to learn. "Sure," I smiled. "But no promises, okay? I have to check my schedule."

* * *

This time it's a pixie-cut pastel purple colored hair lady. There is a party to celebrate the birthday of the Mayor James' daughter going on and a few high prominent figures were invited including Bruce. The woman by his side is new and I never saw her before. I tucked a strand of hair that had escaped into my hijab as I scanned the posh people. Lee was there as well in replacement for her hardworking husband who couldn't come. I gave a short smile when our eyes met and she returned the smile.

Everyone is looking very grand and elegant. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary so far and I hope it will stay that way.

"Drunkard situation here. Toilet area." A voice in my earpiece device said. I swallowed a grunt and took a deep breath. "Can I get someone here?"

I glanced at the other bodyguard in the same area as mine and gave a firm nod. "I'll go," I informed, then I walked towards the toilet.

I could hear a man was shouting, wanting to "talk to her" a few times. There was a small crowd there as well. I began by dispersing the crown, telling them that there is nothing to see.

The guard before me was trying to bring the man out of the place to prevent causing more disturbances. "Sir, you're making people feel uncomfortable with your antics," my colleague, Agent Boyer said. "Please allow us to bring you outside."

"Let me talk to that chick! She dare to refuse me! Do you even know who I am?" the drunkard man spitefully slurred. I wish I didn't know who he is. He is the son of a famous former car-racer. His father is a respectable man. I wondered what had gone wrong.

My not-so-tall colleague, Boyer glanced at me with a knowing look and I raised my brows to tell him that I agree of what he was telepathically saying. He moved to the man's left side while I moved to his right, then we gripped his upper arms.

"Hey! The fuck? Let me go!" the young man shouted at us.

Then we forcefully dragged him out of the place towards the lobby area where there are less people. He kept on shouting in rage at us but we ignored him. He was really drunk. I doubt he'll remember anything after this. His struggles weren't even that strong. Boyer sat him on one of the benches in the lobby while I went to the receptionist to get a glass of water.

"Drink this," I ordered to the intoxicated man.

His hand swung to smack the glass away but I grabbed his hand before he did. I placed the tip of the glass against his lips and tilted it. He had no choice but to drink it. "Please have a rest here… until you're sober enough to get in," I scolded, placing the glass on the seat next to him.

All of a sudden, there was a panic voice in my in-ear.

"We have a problem," a woman huffed. It was Agent Vega. She was supposed to be responsible in the control room with another agent. She seemed to be having difficulties in speaking. She was breathing harshly. I looked at Boyer in alarm. "A breach… i-in the ventilation… control room. The air infiltration…" And then there was no more sound from her.

There are about three hundred people in the party. If there is a problem with the infiltration system, it could endanger us all. I quickly rushed to the receptionist area and calmly told them to alert the police. We can't be panic and freaked out the people in the party.

"Agent Vega," someone else in the earpiece called. "Agent Vega."

No answer from her.

I pulled the mic of the device closer to my lips. "I'll check the control room," I blurted, speeding quickly towards the elevator. "Agent Tucker should be with her." I sped up my pace, still talking through the device. "Agent Tucker, are you there? What happened to Agent Vega?"

Before I reached the elevator, I smelled something. It was sweet, pleasant and alluring. It was the kind of smell that is familiar in spa to make people relax and fell asleep. I slowed down my pace, inhaling more of the sweet fragrance. But all of my strengths are gone all of a sudden. It was as if someone switched off my power button. Then my knees weakened and so I fell on the floor with my front against the floor. I managed to tilt my head to the side before falling. "Guys…" I breathed out as all my senses began to get blurry. "Call the health security… I think… there's an airborne attack."

My consciousness is leaving me, but I tried to move my body even though nothing moved. The view before me was the door of where the party was held and my vision was getting dark slowly. The door slammed opened and Bruce appeared in panic. He was covering his nose and mouth with a handkerchief. I wanted to shout at him to get out of the building, but I cannot say anything. The only thing that came out of my mouth is my hectic breathing. I felt as if I was in that dream again where I was drowning. And gradually everything faded to nothingness.

* * *

**I know... **

**I kept on writing Sarah got knocked out of conscious**.

**XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hiya.**

**Sorry.**

**Been procrastinating and watching La Casa De Papel. Hahahahahaha**.

**Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Voices. I heard voices.

They sound like a song. I felt at ease listening to them… I felt like the voices engulfed me in a protective cocoon.

They were hazy at first and gradually became clearer. They were actually the sound of one person. Malik. That is Malik's voice. He was singing a familiar song. It was beautiful. The song became clearer as I began to wake up and I could hear the song words by words. It was _Surah Yaseen_. My eyes moistened at the beautiful recitation and so I opened them slowly. As my eyes adjusted to the bright light, I saw my firstborn. He was holding a small book, reading it to me. My throat felt dehydrated, even after I swallowed my saliva.

"Malik…" I croaked, tears falling down.

His eyes shot to me swiftly. The he dropped the book on the bed and embraced me tightly. His small arms gripped my shoulders while hiding his face in the crook of my neck. I was still trying to figure out what is happening and why is my son crying. I was crying because his reading is flawless and touching.

"Mom…" he wept. "Momma…" His shaky voice tugged my heart more, making me upset as well. I wanted to return his embrace but my body couldn't move.

I could hear footsteps approaching and then Lee and Mrs. Weller appeared by the door. I finally realized that I was in a hospital as my eyes travelled at my surrounding. Why am I at the hospital? How long was I out?

"Oh, thank the Lord," Mrs. Weller breathed out.

"I can't move," I whispered, feeling a little panic.

Lee immediately came to my side and checked my vitals. After that, she poured a glass of water and put in a straw. I noticed that I didn't have my prosthetic with me so I tried to reach the glass with my left hand but my hand just stayed at my side. My doctor friend placed the straw against my lips. Parched, I sucked the drink to quench my thirst. "How are you feeling?" she asked in her doctor's voice after I was finished.

"Nothing. Just thirsty," I honestly replied. I felt like I had just woke up from a normal sleep. The difference is I couldn't move my body.

"Try wiggling your toes or fingers first. Take it slow."

My brain ordered my fingers to twitch, but I don't think they moved, at all. "Mind to fill me up? I can't remember anything." I felt slightly frustrated for not being able to make any movement, but I didn't give up.

"There was an airborne attack at a birthday party," she answered, bitterly.

Then everything came back to me. The sweet fragrance I smelled, before I passed out. I hope everything and everyone is all right.

"The gas basically numbs everything. Some of the people who got affected woke up just a few hours after and some… just like you, stay immobile for a long period of time. You've been on that bed for weeks. I was lucky. I woke up an hour after."

Eyes widened in shock, I exhaled a shaky breath at how long I have been out. I asked for another glass of water and Lee gladly give me more. Then I felt tiny jerk so I looked at my left hand. I have successfully moved my fingers. Then I felt a move under the covers – I had made my toes wiggled too.

"Your parents are here in Gotham. They're staying at your brownstone. We take turns on looking after you here," Mrs. Weller said, patting Malik's head, who was still hugging me. "I'll give them a call." Then she exited the room.

Lee rubbed my shoulder, saying how glad she is now that I'm awake. "Malik is strong, you know. He comes everyday, praying for you." She pressed her lips on my cheek while I looked at Malik in ultimate affection. "I'll leave you two alone."

After she left, I tried my hardest to scoot over to the left. I was careful with the rubber tubes on and in me. They felt rather uncomfortable, especially the one for my bladder. My muscles felt so weak but I managed to move aside. I patted the new space. "Sit here with me." Still with teary eyes, he climbed the bed, nestling beside me. "Did you take care of Izzah while I'm here?"

He nodded, hiding his face against my chest. "Izzah is with grandpa and grandma," he mumbled. "You were gone for thirty six days, mom."

I let a few moments of silence passed, drinking all his emotions. "I'm sorry, my sweet. Thank you for being by my side. No wonder I never felt lonely. I can feel that you're with me," I kissed his head. "But I'm here now."

Malik had lost his father. Seeing me lying on a hospital bed for weeks and not knowing what's going to happen must be very hard for him. I combed his hair with my fingers weakly.

I gazed at the _Yaseen _book in my son's hand and nudged him. "Why don't we finish the _surah _together?"

* * *

Father teared up the moment he entered the hospital room I was put in. Malik had to jump out of the bed to give space. I was showered with kisses on my cheeks and forehead. He kept on praising the God for my condition. Mother was relieved as well. Sobbing, she hugged me tightly, whispering how grateful she is that I was all right.

They brought clothes for me. And of course, my prosthetic as well. The doctor said I could go home now because I can finally moved my body.

"Princess, we're so worried about you," Father expressed. "They said the gas wasn't life threatening but the doctors were not sure when you will wake up. Anything could happen."

Then there was a cry from a baby crib. "Momma! Ija want momma!"

Oh, my Izzah. My baby.

Izzah saw me and wanted to get out of the crib instantly. She struggled, throwing away her small blanket and toy. As quick as I can (which is still slow) I picked her up and hugged her. Either she was unexpectedly heavy or I have just a little above zero energy. She quietened down, laying her head on my shoulder. I rocked my body side to side to calm her down.

"Momma's here, baby. Momma's here."

* * *

My youngest kept on crying loudly whenever I put her in her carriage or whenever I passed her to someone else. So I told everyone except Malik to wait at the receptionist area so that I could change.

"Don't go anywhere, Momma. Momma stay," she said sternly, pouting her lips. "Or Ija will cry."

Placing Izzah on the bed, I kept on talking to her. "It's okay, baby," I reassured. I slid the curtains just to block the view of my son who was sitting at the sofa, since I'm in one of those VIP hospital rooms. I put on my clothes while singing to my daughter. She hummed together with me, swaying her body left to right. Once I was done, I tickled her tummy. Her giggles lifted my spirits. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." I carried her in my arms before opening the curtain.

Momentarily I was shook, before I regained my composure quickly as I saw the person beside Malik. My stomach churned. My lips were then set in a tight line and my jaws hurt from clenching too hard when I noticed Malik wasn't his normal self. I glared at the taller person.

"Ivy…" I scowled, trying to suppress the twitches at my lips. "Let go of my son."

The redhead beauty was haughty and relax. She was propping her hips against the end of the couch, tending the leafy tendrils around her arm. A few seconds after, she finally turned her head to look at me. There was a touch of a coy smile on her face as she cocked her head to the side. It made me even madder.

"Get my son out of your perfume."

Izzah noticed the tension inside the room because she whined and gripped my clothes tightly. I glanced at my firstborn again, who was enormously infatuated with Ivy.

"I know it was you," I continued. "The attack at the party. It was you!"

"Aww… you're gonna make the baby cry," taunted Ivy as Izzah's whine is getting louder.

I held the back of my daughter's neck and kissed her cheek, whispering to her sweet hushes, before I talked to Ivy. "You broke my heart, Ivy."

"This is not a love story."

"What you did… " I cleared my throat to rearrange my words. "Although you tried to hurt me and two hundred other people, no one died. That makes me feel a tiny bit better. Just a tiny bit. But I hate what had happened to me in the past weeks."

She strolled closer slowly, swaying her hips side to side. "No! Go away!" shrieked Izzah.

When Ivy glared at my daughter, I raised my voice. "Hey! Don't look at my baby like that!"

She took a deep breath. "The reason why I am here is because you're awake. I need to give you something." She tossed something to me and I caught it. It was some sort of fruit with the size of a golf ball. The color is reddish brown and it smells horrible. It has the smell of rotting death! "Eat it," she ordered.

I scoffed incredulously. Not only she put me out for more than a month, now she is trying to force feed me? "No. What is this?" The fruit felt very hard in my left palm.

"If you eat that, you won't be affected by my poison. Did you know that I had to change the gas last minute because you were at the party?"

"You mean… if I… was not there… everyone else would…"

"It depends…" she shrugged. "Some would be blind, others would be paralyzed for the rest of their lives, if they are lucky, they would just lost their sense of taste of their tongue."

"So if I eat this _pit_, I would be _safe_?" I spat. "That's what you want?"

"I'm not that mean, Sarah. I know how to reciprocate. I'm saving you."

"No. No. No." I fisted the fruit and it crushed to pieces. Some bits fell through my fingers. "I'm not going to eat this, knowing others would die but me. No."

Her eyes faltered and her eyebrows creased. "Your lost then." But it sounded like it was her lost. Her disappointment was openly felt. Then she walked towards the door while I rushed to Malik to check on him. Swiftly I put the crushed pit inside my cardigan pocket. "He'll be back in a few minutes," she murmured. Then, she left, leaving a trail of sweet scent behind.

* * *

Ija don't like her," my daughter suddenly said. I let her sit on the couch when waiting for Malik to get his conscious back.

"How did she do that?" Malik questioned, looking very scared and anxious. His breathing is fast and heavy.

I sighed in relief when the effect of the perfume had worn off. Then, I held both sides of his face. "Sweetie. Look at me," I said. "I know you're confused and scared but everthing's gonna be alright. Trust me…" Nevertheless, I sounded unsure myself.

"I felt like she is everything to me. And I just agree to everything she said, mom."

"I'm sorry." The guilt I felt was enormous.

Then he looked at me straight in the eyes. There was a faint curiosity in them. "It was quite a unique experience."

I blinked and then tucked my chin, staring at him dumbfoundedly. The feeling is the same as when I accidentally said 'Love you, bye' to Lucius through the phone a few years back. That's because before calling him, I was talking with Hassan in the phone too.

"Unique… experience?" I repeated slowly.

He looked as if he figured out something. "Mom?"

"Yes?" I whispered, feeling uneasy.

"Is that what you call love at first sight? I have read about it."

"Um…" I don't know if I should be honest or not. I wanted to say 'no' but then I had to explain Ivy's unique abilities to him and then he might get scared. But if I say 'yes', I would be lying to him. "Ivy is very beautiful, isn't she?" I asked instead, avoiding his question.

He nodded vigorously. "She smells nice too. But why are you angry at her? And why I've never met her before?"

I don't know what he had gone through but from what I know, the people who were affected by Ivy's perfume remembered the events that happened when they were under influence even after they regained consciousness. Malik didn't seem to hear what I had said to Ivy a few minutes ago.

I faked a smile. "We had a misunderstanding and things go out of hand."

"Why? What happened?"

"It's quite sensitive and it's not something that I'm ready to share now."

He puckered his lips and nodded in understanding. I bit the insides of my cheek and wondered if I did the right thing. I let out a loud heavy sigh. "Alright now… What do you guys want to do today?" I questioned my kids. "I'm out of the hospital now. We have so many things to do. I miss you guys so much."

Malik's eyes sparkled in excitement. "Grandpa already has plans. He wants to have a barbeque party!" he chirped. "We're gonna do it at the rooftop! It's been forever since we had barbeque party."

I chuckled at Father's plan. It was slightly not surprising, but I silently hoped that he would not do it. Or overdo it.

* * *

The inside is pink.

And it is softer than the shell. Still hard but it easier to chew, I guess. I haven't tried it.

The pieces of the fruit that Ivy had given to me; I put them inside a small mason jar. A part of me stopped me from throwing them away. There was a thought in my head, but I wasn't sure if I should do it or not.

"Mom?"

I slightly jumped in surprised at Malik's call. I quickly hid the jar behind me when I turned around to talk with him. He had return to himself about five minutes after Ivy left the hospital room. I didn't tell anyone what had happened. When I reached home, I looked for a place to keep the crushed fruit.

"Yes?" I smiled.

"Grandpa is looking for you," he beamed. "Come on. Let's go to the rooftop."

"I'll be right up. I need toilet," I lied.

Then he scurried out of the room, looking thrilled to return to the party. I hoped he didn't tell anyone about Ivy and his 'infatuation' for her. Once he was out, I rushed into my bedroom and hid the jar inside my closet. Before I closed the closet door, I had made up my mind.

My kids are going to eat the fruit.

* * *

Barbeque party was enjoyable. Lee was there. Bullock was there for a few minutes. He even smacked my back while saying how good it was to see me standing and well. Meanwhile Father was giving Bullock a cold shoulder. He is still not fond of him.

Nevertheless, I felt happy with everyone here.

"Sorry, we're late."

I turned around to the voice. The Gate Street children are not so children anymore. Rue is a cashier at a department store. Sean is a barista and currently involved with the manager of his workplace. And Troy is a mechanic and an MMA fighter. Rue and Troy are not together anymore.

"Hey. It's been a long time…" I smiled at them. I often met with Sean since he worked near home.

"Mr. Kimata gave us this," Sean said, showing a box of blueberry cake. "He said congratulations on your hospital release."

"That's so nice of him. This looks delicious. Thank you. He got my approval, Sean." I wiggled my eyebrows while his ears slowly turned red. I know they're together for a couple of months now.

Troy not so softly nudged me with his fist against my upper arm. "Hey, I got a match this weekend. Come and watch me," Troy grunted. Troy didn't change that much. At least he got his dream job, where he got to beat people's asses off.

"I cannot promise that I'll come," I responded.

Looking at Troy, I couldn't help but remembered Kid. She had suddenly gone missing. It was hard to look for her because the only date we have is her physical appearance. We had spent two years looking for her. It's been a decade. She must look quite different now.

"Help yourselves. We have plenty of food," I offered. Rue then approached me after the two blokes moved towards the table of foods.

After hugging me, she gave me a small bag. "Here. A little present. I bought it with staff's discount."

I peeked inside and widened my eyes at a nice pastel blue winter scarf. "It's adorable. Thank you."

"I know you like cute things. Where's Malik?"

"He's playing with Barbara inside the tent." I gestured to a small kid's size tent that I had set up with Lee an hour ago.

"I'm gonna give them a bit of jump scare," she sneered mischievously. Then she rushed to the tent in tiptoes. She sneakily approached the entrance of the tent and then jumped in, making a loud roar. I could hear Malik and Barbara screamed in surprise before they laughed playfully.

I giggled at their actions. Looking at the blue sky, I smiled in content. Ah… this is so nice.

* * *

When night came, we began to clean up everything since it was getting very cold. The other guests went home. My family prayed _Isha_ together with Father as the _imam. _Most of us were curling up under blankets at the living room watching Space Jam. Izzah slept in my bedroom since it had passed her bedtime. I curled up in Father's arm while Malik was hugging my other side. I think we looked like a hugging train.

Malik fell asleep during the movie so I had to carefully move him to his room. Father and Mother decided that they wanted to go back to the brownstone since it was getting late.

"How was it? The house, I mean," I anxiously asked, as if things had changed there, after being unoccupied for years.

"Still wonderful. We're glad that you sent housekeeping staffs there once a month. Everything is tidy," answered Mother.

I stared at the three people in before me who are my real parents and another person who I sometimes consider as my parent too. "I want to move back, as soon as possible," I informed. "It's a first step, right?"

"Now that's good news," said Mrs. Weller. "It will be finally quiet around here."

I chuckled. "Oh, you love us, Mrs. Weller. But you need to have your own space. I'm sorry we barged into your life."

"Shush. I get to eat your brownies. It's a win-win!"

I shrugged my shoulder with hers in a friendly manner. She immediately whispered to me that I owed her brownies and I giggled heartily.

"Actually it's a second step. How are the eligible men in the dating agency?" Mother heartily asked.

Both Father and I groaned simultaneously. "Aisyah honey, you need to stop that," Father sighed. "Princess is doing fine."

She raised an eyebrow in disagreement of my father. "She needs a partner. We've talk about this already and you agree with me."

"Yes, but not forcing her and rushing things."

"Umm… Hello? I'm here," I announced my unmoving presence.

Then Mother swiftly took my prosthetic hand and looked at me with hopeful eyes. "Malik told me there is this programmer you're seeing."

I resisted an eye-roll because if I showed it, she would feel dispirited. "He's a pro-gamer, Mother," I pronounced the occupation slowly. "Professional Gamer. Not programmer. I don't think we match."

"Oh, that's not good," she mumbled. "Well… keep on looking."

Father and I stared at each other, making tired faces. Meanwhile Mrs. Weller looked like she didn't want to get involved with any of it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hiya. Hahahahahaha. I love La Casa De Papel! Maybe we are twins! My mom has some explanation to do. Lol.**

**And… here you go. So many things going on in this chapter.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"It feels so good to be back!" I hooted.

"Yeah, I don't miss you too," complained Tatum.

I glanced at Wayne Security building, feeling very motivated. I was given leave of absence for another week after I woke up so in total: I have not entered the office for forty three days. I had used my leave to spend quality times with my children and training. Yes, training. I had been lying on bed for more than a month. My muscles were weak and my energy was low so I needed training. I trained with my kids as well. Running with them, playing games with them and carrying them as my weight-lifting practice. When they were at school, I sparred either with Tatum or anyone available at the office's gym.

After a week, I had recovered not much. I am slower and my strength is weaker than before. I need more and more practice. But arriving at my workplace today hyped me up. Even meeting Tatum made me happy.

"Good morning!" I merrily greeted the security guards of the building. They nodded briefly and returned my greeting in an indifferent manner. "Good morning, guys!" This time I was greeting the receptionists.

They seemed surprised of my sunny attitude but politely responded my greeting regardless.

"Agent Abdul." My father's name echoed within the lobby.

I turned around to the source of sound and beamed. "Vivian! Oh my God. I miss you!" I jogged towards her. She kept her face unreadable and stoic as usual. "My given name is Sarah. Abdul is my father's given name. In Arabic, my full name is Sarah binti Abdul Aziz, which literally means Sarah the daughter of Abdul Aziz. How many times do I have to tell you that? I don't have a family name."

"In your biography, you put in Abdul Aziz as your surname."

"That's because it is how I was supposed to write down. It's the system. Come. On." I didn't blame Vivian. She has principles and very difficult to negotiate with. It is her habit of calling everyone very formally, and me not excluded.

"Apologies. I'm not used to call people with their first name," she expressed. "Welcome back, Agent Sarah."

"I'll take it!" I laughed at her embarrassed face.

"Mr. Fox has asked me to give you your schedule of today until the next two months." She handed me a thin folder. As I opened the file, she informed me my foremost activity. "You are to remain in the office until further notice."

"Desk job for two months?" I sputtered as I scanned my schedules. "No guarding duty?"

"You'll have seminars, workshops, talks to participate. You will train others as well."

"But I don't like talking in front of an audience."

"Well then, it will be your lucky two months."

I swear I saw a tiny smirk at her lips. So, Stony Vivian has finally showing emotions, eh?

* * *

My head snapped to the left as Tatum struck a last punch on my cheek. In shock and pain, I lost balance and staggered backwards. I saw it coming but I was too sluggish to block it. Thank God, it didn't hit my eye! I could feel the boxing ring ropes against my back and I managed to grab them to avoid falling down.

"Still rusty," he panned as I was catching my breath.

Grunting, I took my headgear off. My hijab shifted as I did so, but I let it be because it was still covering my hair and let myself lie on the floor. "You predicted my moves," I said. My cheek was pulsating from the impact.

"That's because you're slow, like incredibly slow. It was phenominal."

I clicked my tongue at his sarcasm and readjusted my sport hijab to expose my death glare at him. "Tomorrow. Same time," I told him, rolling out of the boxing ring.

"I can't tomorrow."

I sucked my cheeks in, thinking that I had to find a different sparring partner tomorrow and I didn't like that. Then, I became drawn to Tatum's small lingering smile to himself. Hmm… well that is new.

"Something you want to share?" I curiously asked. The smile was so full of love even though it was a tiny soft one.

"Not for the like of you," his annoying smirk returned.

I scrunched my face. "Shouldn't have asked." But I couldn't help but got curious. I'll probe next time.

* * *

It was not like Selina to ask for favors. Well… except for making her some dinner or chocolate cookies or brownies. Other than that, _rarely_. Or maybe not even once. But at around midnight, she called me, wanting to see me.

I had to think twice. But she really sounded like she needs to see me. Before going out, I checked my kids, making sure that they were nicely tucked in. Mrs. Weller was asleep as well. Meanwhile Beth was staying at Lee's clinic so her room is empty.

The air was cold that night so I shoved my left hand into my pocket as I jogged towards my car. A homeless man was walking passed me so I told if he needs food or blanket, he could go to a shelter near Lee's clinic. That is where I usually help around when I don't have anything to do.

My car roared to life as I started the engine. The meeting place is at Selina's house so it will take about half an hour to get there. I switched on my radio to keep me company along the long drive.

_Friends and enemies around me everyday,_

_I can't believe half the things they say_

_Takin' me for granted givin' no credit at all,_

_I'll just keep bouncin' like a bouncin' ball_

* * *

Outside of Selina's apartment building, I was greeted with a calico cat. She rubbed her head against my leg and then shook her tail. She meowed as she looked expectantly at me with her slanted golden eyes. She has an orange spot around her left eye.

"Sorry, kitty. I don't have food with me," I regretfully said. "Let's go inside and see what your mommy has for you."

As I was reaching Selina's apartment, I could hear indistinct angry chatters. When I was about ten feet away, it became quiet. Selina and her mighty ears.

The calico cat was still walking by my side. I knocked the door faintly. It was not even one second since I knocked; the door was swung open suddenly.

"Hi," Selina indifferently said to me. Then she looked down at my feet, and her attitude changed enormously. "Babyyy," she cooed to the calico, picking her up. "You hungry baby?"

The cat meowed in response, nudging her head against Selina's cheek.

"Glad to know I am needed here," I sarcastically said, letting myself walk into the apartment.

"Someone wants to see you and speak with you," Selina uttered.

"No, I don't," came another sharp feminine voice.

I turned my head to find the person. Ivy was crossing her arms, looking at the window and looking annoyed. Even though she is grouchy, she still looks elegant and poise. Her hair is amazing. She looks like she has just came out from salon for hair treatment.

"Yes, you do," argued Selina. "Now, I'm going out to buy some food for my babies, okay? You two, talk."

After the door was slammed shut, an awkward atmosphere filled the room. "You know wh-"

"I'm sorry, okay," she suddenly cut me off. "For everything."

I stayed silent, waiting for her words. I was about to tell her that I had feed the hard fruit to Malik and Izzah. I made lemon cake for them and instead of using ground almonds, I use the crushed weird fruit. The smell is quite strong that's why I pick lemon cake. Sadly it tasted bad. But I guilt-tripped my kids so that they eat cake.

* * *

_Four nights ago_

_"Oh no!" I cried louder on purpose. Malik and Izzah were at the living room, watching Lilo Stitch. _

_"What's wrong?" Malik asked, turning his body away from the TV. _

_"Momma?" Izzah called, her head peeked out from the couch. _

_I placed my hand on my hip and sighed. Izzah is easier to fool but not Malik. I can't exaggerate my act. "The cake doesn't taste good. I was really hoping to bake lemon cake for you guys."_

_"It shouldn't taste that bad. Your cakes are always delicious," encouraged Malik. He jumped off the couch and advanced towards the kitchen. "I'll give it a try."_

_Nervous, I cut a slice for him. _

_"Ija want to try too," my youngest demanded, running to us. _

_"No running in the kitchen," I warned. She slowed down obediently._

_Malik was already holding a pastry fork in his hand. It was nerve-racking when he carefully cut the cake with his fork and put the piece into his mouth. I purposely put in more sugar than usual to cover the taste of the fruit. _

_"How was it?" I gulped._

_"It's… different. But not that bad. I think you put in too much sugar," he commented._

_"Ija want to try!" twittered Izzah, tiptoeing to reach the countertop. _

_Malik fed her a very small piece of the cake. "We can't give her too much of the cake, mom. It's too sweet."_

_Izzah smacked her lips as she tasted the cake. She frowned for a quick moment before raising her eyebrows. "Ija think okay."_

_Food with 'Okay' comment from her means that she really didn't like it that much, but she can eat it, like broccoli and green peas. _

_"Maybe we can eat it, like, small slices at a time?" Malik suggested. Clearly, they both didn't really like the food but willing to eat it for me. _

_"Alright. So for now just this one slice for both of you." I pointed at the first slice of cake that I had cut earlier. _

_"Yeah," he responded. "Can we add whipped cream?"_

* * *

I felt both sad and proud as Ivy apologized. She only apologized to me but what about the other two hundred people and the family of victims who were emotionally drained? "I will only accept the apology when you stop trying to be a terrorist."

"You fed your babies with the fruit," she pointed out. "I can feel it when I saw them yesterday. But why didn't you eat it? I half expect that you'll eat it."

Malik and Izzah had completely eaten the whole cake in three days. They were sick right after; a fever. Their body temperatures were high, but the next day they became completely fine.

"Is that why I'm here?"

"No. Cat suddenly wants to play peacemaker."

Weird. Perhaps its Selina's period approaching.

"So how are we going to settle this?" questioned Ivy.

I groaned. "It can't be settle. It won't. Not if you're still want to exterminate human race."

"Not even middle ground?"

Her manner is playful that I frowned. "No. My friends were there. My colleagues were there." It was fortunate that Bruce escaped quickly. Though I wondered how he knew about it. "You targeted Bruce, right?"

"His multi-billionaire company destroyed the planet. Is there any other reasons?"

"Ever heard of Wayne Botanical?" Wayne Botanical is famous for protecting the environment and finding ways to preserve it.

"But it's under the control of Wayne Chemicals… just like Wayne Oil. More destruction instead of protection. I've done my research."

Ivy is not backing down.

I don't want to, either.

"I would have captured Bruce Wayne if it wasn't because of that flying rodent!"

I have read the articles – that Bat-Man managed to stop the gas from spreading more. I heard Bruce managed to escape with the help of Alfred. Alfred was comatose as well for four days.

"Well, he did splendid," I argued. I looked at the clock. "It's getting late. You apologized and I did not accept. Can I go now?"

* * *

Meeting Ivy tonight was a terrible choice.

My fingers dug into the surface of the steering wheel cover. I bit my lips as they trembled. "God, please give me strength," I silently wept. "Don't let me turn away from You." I don't know how much time had passed as I cried alone. Wiping my tears, I started my car engine. It made a very loud noise in the silent night. "I can't fix everything and I know that. Shit happens and I know that. I can't fix everything," I said to myself. I always needed to remind myself, to make me feel better, to make me look forward of the future, to make me focus on other important matters.

* * *

Hakeem had been different, again. I could not come for his motion graphic recording session since I was unmoving. I contacted him and told him about my loss of consciousness. Today, he made jokes as usual but he seemed down. We were eating pizza at a bench near my workplace.

"You alright?" I asked. There was something in his eyes. They seemed hostile and distant. I felt like I should be worried about him. He had been staring at a lamp post for the about three minutes, not eating his pizza.

"That question should be directed to you," he answered, flashing a sour smile. He stared at my bruised cheek.

"Oh," I was dumbfounded, touching my cheek. "It's fine. I'm used to it. I've been inactive for too long. I need to get active again and sharpen my moves, you know. So during practice, my sparring partner managed to land a hit on my face, but it's okay."

He nodded, staring at his slice of pizza this time. He appeared to be deep in thought. I sighed, already guessing what he was thinking. As a courtesy, I gave him a few moments of silence before I started to speak.

"We can call it off," I said. "It's alright. I understand."

"How can you be okay getting hurt?" he frowned, saying his thought out loud, disregarding what I just said. "You could have lost your life because of the gas."

See? He wasn't the right one for me. He didn't understand that being an executive protective agent didn't always get exposed to dangerous situations. Construction workers, farmers, window cleaners, truck drivers and others have more life-threatening risk than bodyguards.

"It was cool, at first, you can fight, you can spin in the air, you can shoot, but then… it's also scary," he continued. "You could die anytime. I can't…" He chomped a big bite of his pizza and chewed furiously, while shaking his head in incredulity.

"I get it. That's why I said we can call it off." I took a bite of my pizza. "No worries. We could still be friends, right? I could help you again with that motion capture thingy."

"Please, don't get me wrong. I highly respect you and your job. Not everyone can do it."

I waved my hand in a dismissive way. "Told you it's fine. I kinda know what is going to happen. It's cool. It's cool."

Hakeem's tense shoulders dropped with a relieved sigh. We continued eating our lunch in silence, looking everywhere except each other. I could still feel remaining awkward air around us after I was being stood up. Plus, Hakeem's leg bouncing disturbed my meal in peace.

"Seriously, Hakeem. It's fine. You don't have to feel bad," I reassured, facing my body to him. "We're friends now, remember? I mean we could meet anytime in any _musalla _or any festivals. Ramadhan is around the corner so we might accidentally met in bazaars or gatherings. There is no need to be distant."

"Sorry. I'm just…"

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. You can't help but feel bad," I interrupted. I friendly bumped my fist against his upper arm. "You know, my son would like to meet you."

He sighed and then shrugged. "Oh, sure. I mean… I could show him some amazing computer games," he answered. I reprimandedly raised my eyebrows at him, expecting him to say something else or paraphrase his words. "That are suitable for his age, of course," he added finally, sensing my thoughts.

I nodded in approval.

I don't want Malik to play any violence or indecent games.

"How about this weekend?" suggested Hakeem. He seemed to be less nervous now.

"Sure. This weekend it is. I'll send you my address."

* * *

It was traumatic.

I already knew Mrs. Weller is going to have a vacation in Switzerland. It took me days to get over the fact that she will be flying to another country. It was not about she will be away from us that made me terrified. It's the plane! Hassan's death made me refuse to fly anymore and it is also difficult for me when the people I care of will get on airplanes.

"Girl, look at me!" I could hear Mrs. Weller's voice and my eyes found her. I could make out her worried eyes staring hard at me. I was having a panic attack. "Breathe in… And out. In… and out…"

I attempted to follow her lead, normalizing my breathing. My lips trembled when I breathed out. "I'm sorry," I groaned, gripping her tiny wrist, feeling sorry for my sudden episode. I did the same thing when she told me about her plan for vacation a month ago. Today is her… flight.

"I'll be back in a week. In a week, you'll see that there'll be nothing wrong with me. I'll arrive home safe and sound."

That reminds me, Ramadhan will be in nine days.

Beth rubbed my back and then taking my hands of Mrs. Weller's wrists to check my pulse. Mrs. Weller went into her room and dragged her luggage out. "The taxi will be sending me later. Bubblegum, you just stay with her, keep an eye on her while I'm away."

"Roger," replied Beth. I began to relax and lean my head against her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I repeated.

Mrs. Weller scoffed. "Nothing to be sorry about." Then, she took out a DVD boxset which is displaying very sexy attractive men and women at the cover. "Now let's watch good ole Baywatch series before I go."

* * *

"Mom, what are you wearing?"

I twirled around from the stove to greet my son. "Good morning, my champion!" I sang. I became puzzled when he eyed my appearance in distaste. "What's wrong?"

"Why is my name on all over your shirt?" His face scrunched into a frown.

"It's field day and you're participating in the race. So of course I'm excited. It will be my first time watching you!" I squealed.

For years, it was always Hassan who went to Malik's field day. After he passed, Mrs. Weller was the one who went because I was always busy. I have long dreamed about this day so I made a t-shirt in advance. It's a white short-sleeve t-shirt with wordings in front that says 'GO GO, MALIK!' and at the back, it says 'MALIK IS THE BEST. MALIK IS THE WINNER. MALIK IS MY CHAMPION.'

I pulled the bottom of my shirt downwards, to show the words clearly. "It looks amazing, right?"

"Uh…" He seemed to be unsure of my attire.

Then, Beth came out to the kitchen, talking loudly in the phone with Mrs. Weller. "I promise I'll send you the money today. Just buy the music box!" she grumbled. I guessed Mrs. Weller is enjoying her time there. She ended the call in frustration and finally looked up at us. She was apparently very surprised at me… and my shirt. "What is wrong with you? You're gonna embarrass the boy."

"Why? It's cool," I defended.

"No. It's lame," she bickered. She walked to the coffee maker and switched it on. I ignored her and looked at my boy expectantly, waiting for him to compliment my top. But he was biting his lips and eyed me hesitantly. My shoulders slumped down unhappily.

"Just be honest, my sweet. It's okay. You don't like my shirt?"

Malik, my firstborn and sweet sweet boy, gave a beaming smile. "I love it."

* * *

I shouldn't have worn this stupid t-shirt.

I gritted my teeth when I overheard some kids bad-talked my shirt and laughed at my son. A father of some other kid just cringed at the sight of my shirt. Is it that bad?

My heart crumbled when I witnessed those kids laughed at my kid. He ignored his classmates and focusing on stretching his body. The look on his face as he tried to keep his composure made me proud and sad at the same time. I felt like he had grown up but at the same time, I don't want him to grow up.

"Kids think what they want to think. It's our job to lift their confidence," an East Asian woman next to me said. She is the mother of one of Malik's classmates. "Parents should teach them not to bad-mouth something that is meant well. I think your t-shirt is brilliant."

My lips twitched into a bitter smile, remembering my son's hesitant face during breakfast. "Thanks, but I think I shouldn't have worn it."

"Why can a parent show how much they love and support their child?" she pushed, raising her voice a little. "I know of parents who 'love' their children too much that they would overlooked all their misdeeds and didn't punish them and instead find faults at others. And that is not a good parent. I can see you're a good parent."

Her words made me feel a little better. "Sarah," I said, offering my hand for a greeting.

"Theophilia." Her skinny cold hand wrapped around mine for a second before letting go. "I'm Elina's mother. She told me about your son's heroic act."

Confused, I blinked multiple times. My brain was working hard to reel back memories. Elina sounded familiar. Malik mentioned her before. Then, I recalled that Malik had once hit a boy for throwing away other kids' lunch boxes. Elina was one of the kids.

"I wouldn't call that heroic… but I would have done the same," I mumbled the latter part of my words.

The woman laughed heartily, slapping my arm in process. She might be small and thin, but dang, her slap hurt. I was rubbing my arm to ease the pain, when she hit me again, harder.

"Oh, look. Look," she chirped. "The relay race is about to start." She stood and pulled out a two-feet long banner and it says, 'ELINA IS SMASHING HER WAY TO VICTORY!' "Elina! You got this!" She was jumping and waving the banner, while I just stared at her weirdly.

Apparently there is someone else who loves to show off their love and support for their child.

* * *

It was a very good day outside. They really choose the right day for field day. It was a very good day, but my son is not happy. His class lost the relay race. And final result is they got the third place. Parents tried their best to cheer up their kids. I could tell that some of them, including my son, were holding their tears.

When the event is over, we picked up Izzah from the daycare. She was ecstatic to see me and hummed while we walked hand in hand. She was getting too attached to her carriage because my parents and Mrs. Weller always put her there since she didn't want to see strangers. So I put away her carriage in the storage room at home, making note to myself to sell it soon. My baby needs to get use to walk and enjoy the sceneries around her.

Malik is holding my right hand, while Izzah is holding my left. "Do you guys know what I have in mind?" I asked, raising my pitch to sound more excited. That got Izzah's attention so she was looking at me with curious eyes. Her head was slightly tilted to the left, making me giggled at her adorableness. On the other hand, Malik was still in his dismay mood. "We are going to make ice-cream."

"Yay! Ice cream! Ija want banana milk please!" Izzah beamed, hopping on her little feet.

"Roger, ma'am," I saluted. Then, I glanced at my right. "What about you, kind sir?"

"I'll have whatever flavor there is," he sighed.

I pursued my lips. What should I do to uplift his mood?

Then I overheard someone calling my name. "Sarah."

I found him and smiled. "Jim!" I responded. We approached each other. I didn't see little Barbara with him. At least, Malik would be happy if he met his friend.

"Busy being a supermom, huh?" started Jim after giving a long stare at my t-shirt. He was holding a bag of groceries.

"A commissioner, a husband and a father. You're tied up as well," I smirked. I looked down at my darlings. "Say hi."

"Hi, Uncle James." Malik's response was still lifeless, while Izzah hid behind my leg. She was gripping my pants tightly. Since I failed to get her to greet Jim, I was about to scold her but from the corner of my eyes Jim made a movement.

Jim had crouched down to Malik's level. "Hey, what's wrong?" It doesn't take a detective or a police commissioner to know that my son is in a bad mood.

Malik didn't answer. He just stared at the ground.

"He's not in a good mood. We're going to make ice-cream," I revealed.

"Who doesn't love ice-cream, right?" Jim said to Malik. "And you got to spend time with your mom. Isn't that great?"

Slowly my son lifted his head to look at me. I stretched my lips into a warm smile. He seemed to be pondering for a while before he returned my smile.

"Yeah, I like spending time with mom," he answered.

"And I like to spend time with you, too. And Izzah, of course," I bubbled. Malik's spirit was uplifted. I thanked Jim as he rose up from his crouching position.

"No problem. Just stay out of trouble." He leaned his head to the side to peer at Izzah. "Bye, Ija." I smirked as he used failed squeaky voice to talk to my daughter. He even used the name that she uses to refer to herself!

My daughter whined and pressed her face against the back of my thigh. "No…"

"Izzah," I chided. "That is not nice."

"She'll come around," said Jim. "Don't be too harsh on her."

"Hear that Izzah? He's defending you. He's not a bad guy." I softly nudged her so she removed herself from my thigh, but she won't budge. I held a sigh and smiled apologetically at Jim. "She only likes Tatum."

"If only I was ten years younger," he joked.

I laughed out loud. "Yeah right…" I responded with the playful atmosphere. "Bye, Jim."

"Bye, guys."

* * *

Izzah skipped at the stairs as we reach our building. She couldn't wait to make ice-cream. When a neighbor from the third floor came out of the building, she panicked, ran from her and tripped her feet. Ursula, the neighbor, wanted to help her but Izzah cried for me.

"It's okay, Ursula. Thank you," I quickly said, after rushing to my little girl. Ursula smiled awkwardly and smiled with a goodbye. Everyone in the apartment building knew of Izzah's unfriendly attitude.

"She scrapes her palm," Malik told, holding Izzah's hand as she kept on crying.

"It's alright, Izzah. Let's clean the cut and then we make ice-cream, okay?" I appeased. She sniffed a snot and nodded obediently. "Okay, come on."

After unlocking the door, I noticed there's a purple and gold colored on the floor, about the floor mat. Someone must have slid it underneath the door. The front of the card has dark purple bell-shaped flowers embellishments at the sides, acting like a frame. In the middle, it says, '_You are invited_' in elegant cursive letters. I opened to see the inside and it mentions the date and time of the event, but not the place of venue.

I frowned as I saw the theme for my attire since I had no idea what to wear. I wasn't sure if it's a name of a person or a country. But I still can't see the name of the venue. At the back of the card, there is only a small poem.

_Darkness_

_You're scared of it_

_Murky, Woeful, Secret_

_And yet, it's when you see the truth_

_Hidden_


	18. Chapter 18

**Hiya.**

**It's been awhile.**

**This time both seasons of The Umbrella Academy took my time. Hahahahaha.**

**Anyways... here you go.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

* * *

I'm late.

The talk must have started.

Tatum accidentally spilled coffee onto me because he insisted on doing a backflip on MY table without making any items on it fell. It was my day off but I had to come to office because an unsatisfied client was making a scene and since they were my clients, I had to work for a few hours. After settling everything, I had to rush home to get a new attire because the ones I have in my office locker are not suitable for a religious occasion.

Steady and soft splashes of water bounced off my windshield. It was a hot shower. The sun is blazing in the vast cloudless sky. I frowned, refusing to get myself wet again. I hope once I arrived at the community center, the rain would stop.

I had bumped into Imam Khalil of the Gotham Islamic Community Centre a few days ago in the supermarket and he brought up a talk on Thursday. He kindly invited me to the talk. So I decided to come since it was my day off.

The parking area was almost fully occupied as I arrived. I found an empty spot at the farthest row. The pitter patter slowly getting louder and the sky getting darker every minute. I looked at the time and turned off the car engine. As I was getting my bag, I saw a glimpse of red and gray at the back.

Oh, an umbrella.

I had forgotten that I had one.

I could feel beads of rainfall touching my head and shoulders as I opened the door slightly to open the umbrella. After locking my car, I dashed towards the building to avoid the downpour.

My body trembled when I quick breeze came, making me feel colder. The umbrella stand was packed so I had to place mine beside it. Usually they would leave the door open, but today it was closed. Perhaps, they did it to minimize the sound of the rain. The rain made it difficult to hear the speakers.

Stealthily, I pulled down the door handle and tugged it open. No one minded me. They were focused on the lecture. I rushed to the women seating area and picked a random seat.

* * *

"It's been so long since we saw you, Sarah," Wani beamed as I gave my all not to give an eye roll. I don't think she is even pleased I'm here. The only thing she want to hear is tea. Her two friends were following along, eyeing me like hungry hawks. There is always that group of people who came into gatherings like this just to gossip. All three of them are working at the same firm, but different department, so they are quite close.

"Yeah, my schedule is spacious this month." My eyes traveled across the room to find a reason to escape from them. I landed on Imam Khalil and kept my eyes on him.

Look here, Imam.

"I've said this before and I will not stop saying this to you, but you need to find another job," she meddled. Her tone was not even kind. "It's too dangerous. And no man likes his wife to work such scar…"

Finally Imam Khalil saw me and I immediately pretended as if he was talking to me.

"Yes, Imam Khalil?" I acted. He was confused since he didn't call you. "You want to see me? Okay." I finally turned to look at the ladies of my age before me. "Sorry, sisters. I have to go."

With light steps, I almost skipped towards the leader of the center.

"Assalamualaikum, Imam."

"Waalaikumsalam, sister. I'm sure I didn't call you yet," he amusingly said.

"You don't have to because I came here on my own. Save you the time, aren't I?" I chuckled, but I was curious why he wanted to see me. "So, what's the news?"

"A brother is interested in you and would like to meet you."

"Oh," I merely said.

"It's that gentleman over there, by the door."

Resisting a groan, I unenthusiastically turned my head to the door. But the sight of the man piqued my interest.

"Hm? The one with long hair?"

"You are interested?"

"Yes... both interested and surprised actually. I've met him before but I didn't know he is a Muslim."

Sami Laine was talking with a few people of the executive committees.

"He's new in town and always come to help. He wrote a few calligraphy arts for me. He is a good person." Imam Khalil's face shined like a huge sunflower. A bearded one.

"Almost everyone is a good person to you, Imam."

He smiled. Then he asked about me and my children. I let out my concerns on Izzah. He advised me to ask experts instead of him. "Perhaps showing how you are enjoying others company could open her heart."

"I've tried that too. Everytime I met friends, I brought her with me."

"And how often is that?"

I sunk a little. "Not that often."

"Spend more time with her, sister. Empathize her." His warmth eyes and words made me felt a glimmer of hope. That I could help Izzah.

"I know. I'm not giving up."

"What about brother Sami? Are you giving him up like the other pursuers who had taken interest in you?"

I glanced at the suitor and smiled to myself. "Nah, I'm in."

* * *

The rain had stopped. Most of the people had gone home. I forgot the time while chatting with Imam Khalil. I need to pick up my kids.

As I was putting on my shoes, I noticed Sami Laine was talking to Idris. I hope Idris did not blabber on our one-night stand. I stood not so far from them to announce my presence. Sami was the first to notice and greeted me eagerly. "Hey."

"Not calling me agent this time?" I teasingly said, earning an awkward smile from him. I put forward the umbrella in my hand. "Thank you for your umbrella. At first, I actually thought it was mine. But then I saw you and I remember the park."

He took the umbrella. "No worries. You really needed it more than me at that time."

"I got your number from Imam Khalil."

His smile got wider and his eyes stared deep into mine. "I wasn't sure to pursue at first because of the guy with you at the park. But Imam Khalil told me that you're not with anyone at the moment so… uh, I asked him about you."

I nodded. "We'll think of a time to meet up."

"Of course. Of course. Just contact me," he breathed out. He looked genuinely happy and it made me heart beat faster. He looked at his watch and became aware of the time. "Oh, I had to go. Got some errands."

He apologized to both Idris and me for leaving soon. "It's alright. I'm leaving too to get some food and my kids."

"Yeah, and I'm picking Imani up from school," responded Idris.

When Sami Laine left with his car, I sharply turned to Idris with a hard stare.

"What? You think I said something?" he scoffed. His words made me sigh in relief. "I did," he then said.

My scowl returned instantly.

He appeared guilty, looking at the ground first before looking at me. "I admit it was childish of me to do so. But I still feel a little bitter that you rejected me. It was a spur of the moment. I didn't exactly say it. It was a hint. But I'm sorry. I was wrong to do that."

"If I have made _mistakes_, I prefer to confess myself than asking someone else to say it for me," I retorted.

"I'm sorry, Sarah," he apologized. "But judging from his reaction after seeing you, I think he didn't care about it. Don't you see how delighted he is to see you?"

He was trying to appease me. I know that. But what he said is true.

"Sami is a good guy," he added. "He is suitable for a person with your… character."

I raised an eyebrow at the pause. "Hmm," I sounded my doubt. Idris is also a good person, but I didn't like him enough. "You'll find someone." I felt like I needed to say it. "She'll be the best of the best."

A snicker appeared on his face. "Thanks."

I took out my car keys from my bag. "No problem. Bye."

* * *

"Take that off!" an old flimsy man yelled, pointing at my headscarf.

I put on a huge fake smile. "Oh, I am so sorry. It doesn't look nice, is it?" I held the end of my headscarf to show how heavily creased it is. "I was too lazy to iron it."

"Take it off! Ironed or not."

"You know… the thing is…" I put on a helpless sad look. "I can't." I tugged my hijab slightly. "I cry with it, laugh with it, sleep with it, eat with it, bath with it." I caressed the fabric of my headscarf lovingly. "It's me."

The man seemed confuse at my words so I took the chance to bid him goodbye.

"Have a nice day, Sir."

Tightening my hand with my son's, I walked away hastily. We were about to pick Izzah up from her daycare. Thank God, she was not yet here. She would scream tearfully at that man and became more scared of strangers.

"Should we get ice-cream?" Malik asked. He was trying to cheer me up.

"We're fasting, remember?" I reminded.

"We can eat ice-cream after _tarawih_."

I don't actually condone eating snack late at night with them. I shrugged, "Okay. But just this one time."

"Have you ever thought of taking the hijab off?" It appeared to me that he was both worried and curious.

"No. Unless if I had to… I once take it off because I was going undercover. But there is one other time, when I was young, I took it off to show off my boyfriend," I truthfully answered. "But for me, my hijab has always been my weapon and shield. My confidence."

"Well… It was kind of awkward when we learn about 9/11 in school."

I felt sorry for him. I have informed him about 9/11 when he was ten and the view of Islam for some people. "Does the class sneak glance at you the whole lesson?"

"Yeah, me and Yousef, since we're the only Muslims in class."

"Remember that Islam is a religion of peace, just like any other religions. Those who use Islam as an excuse for violence are not Muslims." Then I stopped my steps and crouched down to his level, holding his shoulders. "If you ever feel uncomfortable or scared in class, tell me okay? What I meant to say is…"

"If I was bullied for my religion, I need to tell you, right?" he cut off my words.

"Yes." My eyes raked over his face to see any faint SOS signals of him being harassed at school, but I don't see any discomfort, instead he puckered his lips to the side to think.

"Well… it was awkward when we learn about 9/11 but things were normal after that."

I took longer time to read his eyes; to see truths in them. I guessed I could be at ease since he seemed to be fine. "Okay. Let's get your sister."

* * *

The invitation card that I got last week - the event was supposed to be next week, but I already decided not to go. I have multiple reasons why I don't want to. One, I don't know the sender – there was no return address. Two, I don't know the location – there was no information about the location in the card. Three, the card smells fishy even though it looks very elegant and expansive. Four, it's Ramadhan! I don't want to go to parties during this holy month. I'm busy at evenings for tarawih and reading Quran with my children.

I have finished moving to my old brownstone a few days ago. It was both familiar and alien at the same time, because usually I live there with one other person. Izzah was excited because her room is bigger. Malik got his previous room, which is what he wants.

After getting Izzah, we returned to my car. Thank Goodness, that old man wasn't around. Savory smell of mutton bone soup reached my nose as I opened the car. I strapped Izzah securely at her seat. She sulked when she saw the mountain of take-outs at the back of the car.

"Ija stay inside the car," she fussed. She knew that we're going to the homeless shelter to give food. The place is packed with people so, of course, she didn't want anything to do with it. But I don't like leaving her alone in the car. It's more dangerous.

I half-smiled. "You don't want to see your auntie Lee?" I asked. Recently Izzah always play pretend doctor with her toys. She even brought a toy stethoscope with her. I assumed she is interested to become a vet. And she also 'tolerated' Lee. She didn't avoid her but she also ignored her. "She has a stethoscope."

Since the shelter is beside Lee's clinic I could meet her at least once a week.

"Stesscope?" she incorrectly pronounced with eyes sparkled in fascination. "Like this?"

"Yeah… you can hear very clear heartbeat with it," I responded dramatically. "It's a-ma-zing."

I took the driver seat and started the engine. From the rearview mirror, I could see Izzah was still thinking about it. I hope when we get to the shelter, she would change her mind.

* * *

I'm very glad that Lee is here. She adjusted the stethoscope ear tips on Izzah's ears and the bell against her own chest. The burst of excitement on Izzah's face made me giggle automatically. She even drooled because of the over-excitement; I had to wipe her chin with my sleeve.

"Ija can hear it! Ija can hear it!" she squealed. "Duk-duk. Duk-duk. Duk-duk." Then she shifted her eyes to me. "Ija wanna hear momma." She took the diaphragm and placed it on my chest. Her eyes widened. "Momma so fast. Dudum. Dudum. Dudum."

"Because I'm too happy, baby," I replied. "I'm happy that you want to go out and meet Lee."

Her response was to tilt her head upward and laughed giggly, causing the ear tips of the stethoscope slid down.

"Rue was here, helping out at noon," Lee said. I nodded casually. "How is the sitter?"

I eyed Izzah, who pouted slightly. "What do you think, Izzah? Intan is nice, right?"

I had decided to hire a sitter slash teacher for my convenience whenever I was busy and had to work until late. Her name is Intan, a university student. She is studying for BA in English. Before officially hiring her, I brought her together with my family so that Izzah is used to her. I always invited Intan over for dinners and _iftar._

She is twenty-one years younger than me. A foreign student from Malaysia, who needs extra allowance. I first met her at the mosque. Her physical features are similar as mine – the reason why I approached her first.

"She's okay. She likes animals, just like Ija," she said after thinking for a few seconds.

I remembered how Izzah threw a fuss everytime Intan came over to our house. The only time when she listened to Intan is when she talks about her pets back in Malaysia. She has three cats, two rabbits and two budgies. Izzah loves looking at their pictures. After a few days, she got used to Intan's presence and accepted her.

"Did Tatum still got the quickest time to warm up to her?" Lee asked jokingly, refering to Izzah.

"I hate to say this, but, yes."

* * *

"_Akak_," Intan's soft voice called me. _Akak _is a shorten version of '_Kakak' _which means older sister in Malay. I was preparing some pastry for _sehri _tomorrow. I heard footsteps approaching and when she got close enough, I finally stared up at her. "Malik has finished his lesson for the night."

"Great. Thank you. Let me just call the taxi for you." I dusted my hand and reached for the telephone. "And this is your payment for today." With the other hand, I passed her a few bills.

"Thank you."

She tried to play with Izzah, who was on the table playing with flour instead of helping me. Her face and hair were sprinkled with the white powder. She ignored Intan and kept on playing by herself as I was speaking in the phone.

Intan drew an outline of a cat's face on the table since it was covered with flour too. "A cat," Izzah said, giving attention. Intan drew another one. "Cat. Cat." My daughter pointed at each of the doodles.

My strawberry puffs are almost ready to bake so I focused on my work. I had to clean Izzah and the kitchen after this.

"Mom, you got some text messages," Malik entered the room, placing my cellphone near me. I glanced at his feet instead of my phone. I couldn't hear his footsteps, which bugged me.

I don't know if it's just me getting very rusty or old but I became careless lately. It's not like I stumbled into things or forgot to wear shoes when going out, but I couldn't hear Malik when he enters a room or walk behind me.

He always managed to surprise and jump-scare me. It almost felt like I was in a horror movie. I always know whenever my kids are approaching me because of their footsteps. But now, not Malik. Whenever I turned away and turned back, even just for a few seconds, Malik was there, and so I flinched in surprise. Like that one time, I was putting his folded laundry inside his drawers while he was in the shower and when I was finished, I was startled when I saw him standing not so far from me. He was about to get his caterpillar plush on the vanity. I didn't even feel him walking behind me. And then there were plenty of time when he suddenly appeared after I closed the fridge door or my closet.

Perhaps his taekwondo class is showing results. But I stop sending him to taekwondo class since he is fasting during the day.

I decided to brush it off and stared at my cellphone. I got a couple of texts from the same person. A smile slowly crept into my lips as I lifted a tray of cream puffs and stood up. Humming to myself, I put the tray into the oven and set the timer.

A honk outside startled me.

"That must be the cab. Akak, bye bye. Malik, Izzah. Bye bye." She waved before rushing to the door.

"Be careful. Bye!" I responded.

"Aren't you going to read the texts?" Malik asked.

"Later. After I clean all of this mess."

* * *

It's about 11pm I finally get to feel my comfortable bed after cleaning the kitchen. I did a few stretches for the sore around shoulders and neck. The night is quiet. My clock on the wall was making soft ticking sounds which were almost hypnotizing me to sleep.

I finally unlocked my phone and read the messages. I had two messages.

_As-salamu alaykum. How was your day? I'm sorry for leaving so soon earlier today. Your dad called me. We have quite a nice talk. And he gave me your number. That's why I text you :)_

I smirked. I had purposely given his number to Father earlier just to see his reaction. Father must have like him since he gave out my number. And as I thought, he was a little taken aback by Father's phone call. I opened the next message.

_I'm looking forward to see you and talk with you again. _

My fingers were fast. Before I realized it, I was typing a response text.

_Waalaikumsalam. How about tomorrow at the park? _

* * *

The aromatic smell of hotdogs lingered in the air as the soft breeze came. A few people were lining up at a hotdog cart. My stomach grumbled, but my hunger is tolerable. In half an hour, Asr will approached.

Sami was sitting about a foot away beside me on a bench. The silent between us is actually comforting. We were here about fifteen minutes ago, talking about ourselves. He is from Finland, a second generation of Muslim in his family.

"I actually didn't know you are a Muslim, when I first met you," I sheepishly said. "Sorry."

He pursued his lips to the side. "I got that a lot… I'm a black sheep of the family..." Then he stopped himself, which made me glanced at him. His forehead scrunched, not hiding his reluctance.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry if I offend you. I didn't mean to," I softly muttered. It must be something very difficult for him to say it out loud. "You don't have to tell me. It's okay."

"I don't want to scare you away."

"Try me." I have live in Gotham for over a decade. I'm sure I could handle his fear. Gotham had made me strong and fragile at the same time but I believe I could face anything.

"I was a drug addict and alcoholic. I wouldn't say I'm recovered, but I'm recovering. Next month I'll reach my six years of sobriety."

"Six years. I'm sure you can reach ten, twenty, thirty and more," I encouraged, eyeing his silky hair. "I'm willing to help."

He smiled appreciatively. "I was a rebel in my family," he continued as I listened carefully. "Drugs… tattoos…" he pointed at his eyebrow tattoo. "Alcohol… parties… sex… my parent were heartbroken and angry at me."

By now, I was sitting in a crossed-leg position, completely facing him. I wanted to reach for his hand, but I didn't. His eyes were getting moist. I could tell that there is more to that story, so I waited patiently for his words. He blinked his tears away.

"Seven years ago, my mother was feeling unwell. My father called me so I could bring her to the clinic, but I was high at the time, at a friend's house, so I didn't know about the call. My brother was out of town so he's out of question. My father drove my mother to the clinic and on their way, there was a couple who had trouble with their car. My father always like to help people so he stopped at the side of the road. Turns out…"

I finally took his hand in mine, caressing it softly.

"They were crooks. They took the car. They said they didn't mean to kill my parents. They said my father tried to stop them, they had no choice but to hit him with the car and speed off."

"Your mother?" I asked.

"Heart attack. Doctors said she probably had the mild symptoms already, that's probably why my father wanted to drive her to the clinic. If I was..."

"Sami, no," I interrupted, gripping his hand tighter. He is blaming himself for what happened and I know that feeling. It eats you inside and drowns you. "I'm so sorry for your parents. May Allah granted them Jannah. But it's not your faults."

He pulled his hand away. "Sorry. I don't mean to be so pitiful today."

"No… you're not pitiful," I comforted.

"I had these plans in my head, you know," he bitterly snickered, wiping his tears away.

"What plans?" I smiled a little.

He shrugged. "To make you happy. Not the other way round. The first time I saw you, you looked sad and worry."

"Maybe it's because you saw me on a duty. Of course, I should be worry and on guard the whole time," I explained. He didn't look convinced. "Or maybe it will be a story for next time."

He nodded, taking his phone of his pocket. "It's almost Asr," he announced, staring at his phone.

"Yeah, and I had to pick up my kids," I stretched my legs and then stood up from the bench, before returning my gaze at Sami. "It was a good chat, Sami. Thank you for sharing."

"Is it not worthy enough to be called a date?" He rose from his seat and stood before me. His eyes shimmered with playfulness.

I smacked my lips in mock sass. "Nah..."

His lips stretched into a content smile, which coaxed me to reciprocate the same. A sudden police siren coming from the distance surprised me and made me dropped my smile. I stared at police cars as they whizzed past the park. "We'll see each other again?" he muttered, gaining my attention.

I ignored the sirens and gave him a curt smile. "Of course. Bye."

* * *

The fire cackled as I poke the briquette and firewood with a long metal rod. The shimmers of the fire were dancing, almost hypnotizing me. It's in the middle of the night. Malik and Izzah were sound asleep the last time I check, though I need to check Malik again when I go down, because a few times I caught him awake, playing his computer game. Perhaps moving the computer into a different room is good idea. I don't know.

I crossed my arms when a strong wind blew harshly. A few strands of my hair escaped my hoodie jacket.

"Sarah."

The unfamiliar voice made me acted quickly. It sounded low and rumbling. I grabbed the metal rod and twirled around to the source of the voice. I was both amazed and worried as _The Bat-Man_ was standing about twenty feet away from me. Or is it really him? But I didn't put down my 'weapon'. My heart began to drum louder and faster.

"Bat-Man?" I breathed out.

"You've been looking for Cassandra Cain." Seemingly menacing, he wasn't asking, however I do not know who Cassandra Cain is.

"You didn't answer my question," I retaliated. "A person wearing fully covered modest clothing. One must have thought you're a hijabi, but the thing is you are a man." He didn't falter as I moved a step forward, pointing the flaming hot end of the rod to him. "How did you know my name? What are you doing at my house in the middle of the night? Are you a pervert?"

All of a sudden, there was a sharp hit at the rod, near my hand. The strong tremor of the rod send pain to my hand so I quickly let it go. He just threw something at me! I didn't even notice him moving! I was appalled, that's for sure, and distressed. What if he is not Bat-Man? My children are downstairs.

Boldly, I hurtled towards the dark-clothed man. I pulled my prosthetic arm back to throw a punch at his face, but he moved quickly, standing to my left.

"This is a waste of time," he said in his rough voice. "You don't have to worry about Cassandra Cain."

"I don't know a Cassandra Cain," I huffed as I turned around to face him. I was about to charge him with verbal insults but his next words stopped me.

"The mute girl."

"…Kid?" I mumbled. "Where is she? " I demanded. "What did you do?!"

"I am here to tell you that she is alright. She is safe. She wanted me to tell you that and to tell the others as well… Her friends."

Something about him made me believe his words. Even with fire and the lights on the rooftop, I couldn't see clearly his eyes. I want to see the emotions in them, at least.

"She should tell me or them, herself. Why would she ask you?" My heart sank when the thought of Kid refusing to see us anymore came into my mind.

Another strong wind came. The large man's black cape flapped harshly, but it didn't budged him. He is firm like a rock. But he is also agile like a hawk, when I witnessed his ability to avoid my punch. "I think you agree that saying goodbye is difficult," he told.

Well, that is not wrong. "But we…"

"Don't try to look for her again. It is for the best."

I looked down at my coarse palm and suddenly reminded the time Kid almost broke my finger. And the time I asked her to beat Troy's ass for being a meanie. But I want to see her; to see how she is doing. Those are the words I wanted to say to Bat-Man but when I looked up, he had disappeared.

* * *

I never knew that Bat-Man could so… rude.

Who the Hell does he think he is?

He just float away and left me, when we still have many things to discuss. I bet underneath that mask is a spoiled brat! Because his suit looks expansive. I wondered who he is. If I got my hands of him, I'll shake him by the collar and demand him to tell me where Kid is.

I arrived at a huge double door with a neatly-graved plate on it. I don't get why Bruce Wayne wanted to have an office when he is not the one who runs the business here. He is just the owner. I knocked at his door and opened it immediately without waiting for his permission. A pretty lady was entangled with Bruce on his leather couch. Both appeared shock and embarrassed.

"Geez. Sarah. What the Hell?" Bruce blurted, trying to regain his composure. The lady with long silky raven hair quickly rearranged her blouse and scrambled out of the office.

"Glad I'm interrupting something," I quickly said.

"I know we have known each other for so long but I am still your boss."

"Technically, Lucius is my boss. You're just the face of the company."

"Ouch." He held his chest. Then he ran his fingers through his hair. "And thanks," he smirked. He kept his grin as he stood up from the couch. "My good looking face should be known by all mankind."

"You don't have to worry about that because your face is all over the magazines and newspapers." I strode forward until we were about an arm length away. "I need a list of all of your male friends, around your age. With contact numbers and address. Men like you. The brattier the better," I said imposingly. "And he doesn't have to be handsome."

"And may I ask what is it for?"

"That is none of your business," I scoffed. Telling him about my mini-mission of searching for Bat-Man is out of question.

"You're demanding private information of my acquaintances and then tell me it's none of my business?"

I grabbed his collar and pulled him down to my level. "Do you want me to applaud you for just repeating what I just said? Ugh… the ego of a man." I rolled my eyes.

"Heeyy… chill." He circled his fingers around both my wrists. Feeling that I had overreact, I loosened my grip. And that's when I noticed that a few of his top buttons were undone. Peach coral colors smudged all over his neck and chest, no doubt from the lady's lipstick.

I recoiled and quickly let go of him. "Button up your shirt." I turned away to give him a few moments of fixing his cloth.

"Why do you need those names?"

"I want to find someone."

"You think these people know?"

"I'm not sure. But I'm going to find out…"

"Does this person want you to find him… or her?"

Slowly, I faced the owner of the multinational conglomerate. Sadness came over me. "Of course… I don't know… No… maybe," I rambled. "I just want to be certain. I just want to make sure she's okay."

"Maybe… you should trust her, whoever she is. If she doesn't want you to find her, maybe it's for the best." He shrugged. "Or tell me her name. Maybe I could help you. I've got many circles."

"No. You're right," I sighed. Kid is different from other people so how she learns, grows and deals with the world is within her pace and comfort. She is a survivor and a fighter. "Maybe I should just leave her on her own." It's probably for the best, just like what Bat-Man and Bruce had said. "Do you want me to call that HR lady again so you guys can continue where you left?"

He rolled his eyes. "Don't mind it. Not in the mood."


	19. Chapter 19

**Hiya.**

**I have never been to the US actually. Sometimes Muslims shared their experience in the US and Europe.**

**I feel sad that people mistreated others when we should be tolerate and respect each other regardless culture, race, sexuality, gender, religion etc. **

**Anyway, here you go!!**

**.**

**.**

**. **

* * *

As the kettle began to whistle, I turned off the stove. I had an unexpected and unwelcome guest today, but I don't want to be impudent so I had let him in. I didn't overlook his judging look as he scanned his eyes around my living room. Our taste of interior home design must have been incompatible. I asked him to sit down so I could make tea.

Carefully I brought the tea to the table and poured into two warmed cups. I had heat up the cups so the tea won't get cold easily. It's actually one of the few tricks I learnt from Olga, Oswald's deceased housekeeper. Sadly, she passed away due to respiratory infection. "You're not fasting?" Oswald asked, surprisingly in a courteous manner. He adjusted his monocle when it almost slipped off.

"I have been given excuse for a few days," I winked. I think he got the idea that I am bleeding down there. I couldn't help but wonder the reason he's here. "So… what's up? You're not running for mayor again and trying to get me working for you, right? Careful. Tea's hot."

He sophisticatedly raised his cup but didn't drink the tea. "I'm… bored." His face was actually unreadable, though so rigid. He didn't appear bored, at least, that much I can say.

"Huh," I dragged, a little late, tilting my head to the side, reading him. "You, Oswald, bored? But you always find other ways to have fun. Have you tried playing computer games? My son suggested them to me and we played for hours. They are actually interesting. Maybe you could try a business simulation game, or a shooting game."

He rolled his eyes. At least, he didn't throw the cup in anger.

"Actually I am scared." His voice is so soft that I almost missed his words. I studied him while he stared at the space, lost in thoughts. There was a second of his vulnerability shown, but his menacing aura returned.

"You're talking about Jeremiah Valeska?" I assumed. In the past few days, his name was all over the news. He was making a comeback and I'm sure he likes the attention. The first one was a skinned man, from neck down. Sources said that Jeremiah had attacked the man in a toilet in a bar. I could not imagine the pain the man felt, being skin alive! They said the man was previously his minion. Next was a bomb at bank. It was not huge enough to destroy the building, but lives were wiped away. No money was stolen; just blood splattered everywhere on the walls of bank. A day later, he killed 13 police officers in the Gotham Central. Jim had a very tough time that night because he was there. He said the lights were turned off suddenly and as he was trying to get to the switch, all he heard was rushing footsteps and body thudding against the floor. When he turned the lights back on, all his men and women were on the floor, unmoving, with their necks snapped in uncomfortable positions.

"That man is capricious and brutal," muttered Oswald.

"Sounds familiar to me," I said, giving him a pointed look. The descriptions are not so different from Oswald.

"Him and his brother are not unalike. But I'm nothing like them," he argued, sipping his tea. "I'm negotiable. I'm a businessman. A respected businessman."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. Oh, so he is here for business. "What do you want from me?" I said.

"That maniac has a cult with many followers, yet no one knows where he is." He took a sip of his tea. "I need eyes and ears. You work at Wayne Securities. They have security cameras almost all over the city."

"But our CCTVs only covered _our _buildings – units that are under Wayne Enterprises only."

"At least it's something. I already got some people at the police traffic division."

My eyebrows flew up, even though I shouldn't be surprised. Oswald always find a way. "Wow. So what you're gonna do if, say… I know where he is?" Even though, I know his answer but there is a part of me that hope it will be different.

"Kill him, of course. He's bad for business!"

I should have known. "Then I refuse."

"That man went in and out Arkham, like it's a motel. Killing him is the best option."

"Find someone else," I spat, scowling. "And don't you dare try to force me." My hand stealthily reached for the fruit knife that I had hid in between the cushions. I was calculating his movements.

Then he placed the cup on the table and took a piece of biscuit. "Honey and ginger?" he said, before taking a bite. "Mmm… you still have it." Of course, I still bake even though I'm working. "Yummy." I don't trust his sudden slacken attitude. First we talked about Jeremiah and then he talked about the biscuit?

"Please be glad that I did not interfere in your business anymore," I commented. "You will regret it if I do."

"That flying rodent is enough distraction for me. But at least he is not as worse as Jeremiah. Jeremiah is… you know what the media called him, right? _Joker. _Sounds unfitting. And he even got a pretty confidante, as crazy as him. What did she see in him? I don't understand. You might met her before. She was a psychiatrist in Arkham Asylum."

"Let me out of this, Oswald."

He rose up and I instantly pulled out the knife. He scoffed, seemingly taken aback at my actions. "Really? You're gonna do that?" He proceeded walking away from the couch. I eventually put my armed hand down. "Be grateful that I always forgive you."

Chills ran down my spine, but I put up a brave front. "Get out of my house," I snarled.

I heard the faint sound of the door closed and let out a heavy breath. He shouldn't be the one who I am worried about, but his words about Jeremiah frightened me. Catastrophic is the right word to describe him. Then a reminder alarm rang. My class is about to start in an hour, I had to rush to the headquarter.

* * *

"Okay. Class dismissed." As soon as I said it, the annoying sounds of chairs scratching the floor simultaneously started. I groaned. "Guys, come on. Don't slide your chairs," I retorted to the new recruits. I gathered my things and returned to the office using the elevator. I was checking my schedule for tomorrow, when the elevator slipped open. "Oh. Hi," I greeted.

Tatum and a red Grace were inside. They were hiding something and it was obvious what it is. Tatum seemed irritated by my presence while Grace was still red as I stepped in. I pressed my office floor and then checked myself in the mirror of the elevator. Once in a while, I glanced at the two taller persons with me.

"So, when are you two really going to tell that you're together?" I put my hands on my hips and turned around to face them.

Grace widened her eyes and the blush on her face spread to her ears. Tatum then wrapped his arm around Grace's shoulders. "If you're focus, you would have known weeks ago," he smirked.

_We don't mean to hide it from you, _Grace signed.

"She's shy, which is Hell adorable," he whispered the latter part, but it didn't go unnoticed.

"I'm happy that you two found each other," I grinned. There were a few noticeable changes from Tatum. He came to work early. He didn't come to work smelling like Vodka. He seemed more presentable, though there are still elements of yellow in his outfits like the outline of the strap of his watch and the patterns of his tie.

_Thank you, _signed Grace.

"Just don't do whatever you were doing in this elevator in front of me," I teased. Tatum smirked while Grace looked down at the floor in embarrassment.

I'm going to love teasing them. Especially Grace. Especially Grace.

* * *

"Sarah."

"Gah!" I screamed, grabbing a metal rod, standing up, twirling around sharply. Bat-Man erected with an overwhelming aura at the ledge. "Astaghfirullah! Bat-Man, you scared the heck out of me!" I let the rod fell out of my hand.

I had been spending time on my rooftop every night, just so I could see him again, that is if he wanted to see me as well. "I have a letter from Cassandra. Proof that she's alright." Then something zapped past me and attacked my chair. The chair fell due to impact.

"Don't go!" I blurted, ignoring the chair, when I saw him trying to jump. "Yet."

"I don't have time for chat," vocalized the dark figure.

I took a few steps forward. "I just…" I squinted my eyes because of the lack of light. "Let me see you."

I tilted my head up as we were about a couple of feet away. Even if he wasn't standing on the ledge, he would still be taller than me. Only his eyes and mouth were visible. There is a symbol on his belt. The shape of a bat. Seeing him up close with his getup, I found him weird, but then, Gotham has always been the home of weird beings.

"Are you white?"

My questioned remained unanswered.

"I can't see the amount of melanin you have in this darkness," I attempted a joke.

Again, he didn't budged.

"Could you at least smile?" I said. I don't know why but I think that he was narrowing his eyes in distaste. "If Kid trusts you, then I should, too. Maybe if you could smile, I'll consider you as a friend. You were very rude last time, leaving me hanging just like that."

"I'm leaving," he curtly replied, letting himself fell backwards off the ledge. I darted ahead to see below, but he was no where to be seen. I scanned the building around, but I still don't see him.

"One day I'll find out who you are!" I shouted at nothing.

My utterances received silence in response, but I know he was not far, listening. I huffed. Then I went to the fallen chair. A bat-shaped metal was stuck on it with a folded piece of paper tied with it. I put effort on pulling the metal out, using my prosthetic hand, because the edges are sharp. I inspected it, amazed at the weapon. It looks like a shuriken. It made me wonder if Bat-Man is a Japanese man, which could narrow down my search.

"Wow… this is so cool," I squeaked quietly. There were no scratches on the metal blade. There weren't any stains either. It was well taken care of.

I unattached the paper from the bat shuriken and unfolded it. I took a deep breath as I saw the writings inside and almost choked in tears. In the legal-sized paper, a scratchy large handwritten message is inside.

_Cat is not food. _

I was reminded at how angry I was when Kid thought about eating cats and I scolded her for it. I sighed, biting my lip. It seems to me that Kid is alright and she trusts this Bat-Man.

I made a note to myself to round up the Gate Street children soon to tell them about Kid. I hope they'd be delighted.

* * *

Click.

Click.

Click.

And the last click finally secured the door to the rooftop. Actually I always thought that four locks are not enough. My front door has five locks inside. I tiptoed down the stairs and cupped an ear against Malik's bedroom door. Then I slowly twisted the door knob and nudged it open.

I smiled proudly to myself as I saw an empty space near his closet. I had move his computer to the room upstairs. Malik gave me cold shoulder for a couple of days, even after I tried to explain to him my actions.

Quietly I closed the door and went downstairs for a glass of water. In the dark space, I saw a something from the corner of my eyes.

A small square item was on the floor, near the welcoming mat. When I bent down to take it, I found out that it was a card with the same designs as the invitation card a few weeks ago. The floral embellishments glowed in darkness. They are beautiful. I opened the card.

It is a 'just a kind reminder' card for the event tomorrow. But there are still no sender and location of the party.

I clicked my tongue at the persistence of this person. So I scrunched the card as I advanced to the kitchen and threw it into the rubbish bin.

* * *

My heart was thumping faster as I revealed some things to Sami. I had told him about Basil Karlo since he asked about why I was looking so grim when we first met. Sami was speechless at first, mouth dropped open. I was praying that he would not shoo me away.

Then his eyes travelled down my body with concern. "Did he hurt you?" he asked.

"I accidentally bit my tongue when he carried me on his shoulder like a bag of rice," I shrugged. "Besides I'm a protection agent, I'm bound to get hurt."

"True, but that doesn't mean that I couldn't get worried. I mean… I could, right?" The wind caused his hair to fall on his face, so he had tucked them behind his ears, which he did adorably. He even smudged a charcoal stain on his cheek.

I chuckled at his anxious face. "No one is gonna stop a feeling, Sami."

"Great. Good. Good," he blabbered. "If you get hurt, tell me, okay? I mean, you could call me for anything."

I shifted my eyes to the people relaxing in the park. A few people were laying down on their mats, enjoying the warm sun. A nap would be good right now since I slept late last night.

"That time, it was a wrong move for Karlo to send me to Oswald's house. Oswald let me go, even though he pointed his stupid weaponized umbrella at me. To be honest, his umbrella gun is impressive. How can he think of putting gun and umbrella together? That's genius, but I refuse to let him know that. Complimenting Oswald is nauseating. Ugh." Not to mention his attempt to recruit me yesterday. Then I looked at Sami's drawing canvases that were displayed openly. He had told me that he sold a canvas and drew four persons today. "I have a liking for your charcoal sketches. I will buy one soon. I'm planning on having a gaming room for my son..." I slowly stopped as I saw Sami's frozen face. "Sami?" I called in worry.

"Oswald as in Mr. Oswald Cobblepot?"

I pursued my lips. Everyone knows who Oswald is. "Yup, the very him."

"W-weaponized umbrella?" He shook his head. His face is pale. "I'll be meeting him next week," he mumbled, looking scared.

I stared at him, shook. "What? What for?" I barked.

"Work. I will draw a picture of him."

Ugh. Oswald and his conceited self. "What day? What time? Cause I'm coming with you."

* * *

I silently listened as Intan and Malik read the Quran while watching Izzah drew a zebra on her tiny whiteboard, or what I assumed a zebra. It looks like a dog, actually. A dog with stripes.

To respect the Quran reading of Malik and Intan, I wore an abaya and a headscarf, even though I could not join because of my menstruation.

They almost finished the ninth chapter, _Surah At-Tawbah. _It means 'repentance', prompting me that my God is always there, watching over me, waiting for me to atone my sins and forgiving me.

"Jebra," Izzah told as she pointed at her drawing, showing it to me.

"Yes, baby. That's a wonderful zebra," I sweetly lied. It was a horrible drawing. The face and body of the animal are disfigured. And the tail is too chubby for a zebra's.

Suddenly, an explosion was heard from a distance, followed by a slight tremor. I grabbed my daughter and hold her on my lap. The lights flickered vaguely, but didn't shut down.

"Intan, take the kids," I ordered, giving Izzah to her. I cautiously walked to the window. The neighbors were out to check, some only peeked at the window, like me. I cannot see anything, based on my peripheral view. "Switch on the TV."

Sounds of sirens from the TV brought my attention. The disheveled male reporter fluently recounted what had happened. "Rains of bullets were heard inside of the Hotel Aventine before they exploded a minute ago. The infamous Foxglove Brothel was held…"

I stopped listening to the reporter when he mentioned the name of that certain flower. It was the same flower that was in the invitation cards. I darted to my bedroom upstairs and grabbed the card to make sure that it was the same flower.

"Foxglove," I whispered, running my fingers along the floral decorations of the card. Then I raced down the stairs to listen more of the news.

The camera was focusing at the building. Slowly, a figure was coming out of the buildings. It was difficult to see because of the heavy smoke and ashes. It was a man. He scrambled in hurry, falling a few times.

"That's Uncle Bullock," my son said. "He's hurt."

He was limping, ashes covered him from head to toe, and he was missing his signature hat. He shambled towards the camera, looking frightened. His hair was all over the place. He was trying to tell something but he was having a hard time breathing. When he reached the reporter, he propped himself on him, holding his shoulders, harshly coughing out the smoke. All the other cameras could be seen focusing on him.

"Muffin…" he panted. I felt like he was in front of me, staring right into my eyes. "Hide."

My heart almost stopped.

I froze.

Hide? Where? Who am I hiding from?

Snapping out of my thoughts, I ran to the door and fastened all the locks. Then I turned off the TV and the lights at the living room. Shit. I have three people here to protect. I obtained a gun from a hidden compartment inside a vase. Then I grabbed a knife from the kitchen.

"Akak… What's going on?" Intan shivered.

"I need you to listen to me, okay?" I gave her a determined look, trying to show her to trust me. Then I looked at Malik and Izzah. "Everything is going to be alright."

Then there was a bang at the front door. I felt like my heart wanted to jump out of my chest. Whoever they are, they're fast! I quickly ordered the others to run to the kitchen. We could escape through the back door.

"No! Momma!" cried Izzah, as Intan carried her away.

Intan halted her steps, causing me to almost bump against her. "_Ada orang kat luar_," she trembled. I looked at the door. She was right. _Someone is outside_. I could mark the silhouette of the person and he is huge and he is trying to get in, shaking the door knob.

Footsteps could be heard from the living room. The people from the front door are in the house.

We're trap.

I need to get my people out of this place fast.

And giving up is not my option now.

I switched weapon. Throwing the knife away, I grabbed a wok and waited for the person at the back door to come in. When he did, as strong as I can, I swerved the wok on the person's head. "Hurry! GO!" I yelled, as the man dropped down the floor.

"Stop or I'll shoot." I felt a tiny push at the side of my head and a click of a gun. I remembered that voice. He is someone I don't wish to ever see again. "It has been awhile since I last saw you, my Dinah."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hiya.**

**Have you guys heard of the game Among Us? Because I have been spending hours playing that game. I'm addicted.**

**Hahahahaha.**

**Anyway, this is the continuation...**

**.**

**.**

**. **

* * *

The one who appeared soft spoken and well-mannered but his actual personalities are the opposite of them. Sadistic, perverse, ruthless. I have never seen any ounce of humanity in him. Whenever I guarded Arkham, I always check his schedule because I want to avoid him at all cost.

I'm afraid of him.

He's the one who have sister complex.

He's the one who could control people with his words.

He's the one who had almost convinced thousands of people including Hassan to jump from tall buildings.

He's the one who had manipulated me to be his bulletproof vest.

He's the one who had touched me inappropriately, even though not in a sexual way.

He's Jervis Tetch. _The Mad Hatter._

I wished I could stab my ears right now because listening to his voice is agonizing. I turned my head, facing the gun, which is now pointing at between my eyes. I hated that he looked well. I hope he had a hard time in Arkham. He lowered his gun. Angry, I took the chance and I swung my left arm, backhanding his face before pointing my gun at him.

He laughed. "Quick as ever." He wiped his lip cut with his glove. "Great to see you, Dinah."

"I'm _not_ Dinah. And I am useless to you, Jervis," I grunted. Intan whimpered as his two men pointed their guns at my people. "But I will go rampant if you shoot them," I growled.

Training my eyes at the henchmen but my gun at Jervis, I walked slowly until I stood at the front of Intan and my children to block them.

"Momma!" wailed Izzah.

"I'll be right there, baby," I said without looking at her. I scanned the two large men, they looked like the Tweed brothers, but their getups are different. More to the gothic side, with heavy black eyeliners, making them look gauntly. "If I shoot you, will it affect the hypnosis?" The question is for Jervis.

With his devilish eyes, he responded, "I don't need to hypnotize them with my words. Green bills do what they're supposed to do." Then he scanned me up and down. Lips curved down in distaste. "You're being impolite. I invited you to a party, officially and kindly. But you didn't come, without notice. You offend me and I'm hurt." He placed his palm above his heart, making a pitiful face.

The audacity of him feeling that. "I'm busy." Then I cocked my gun.

The Mad Hatter gave a suppressed grin. "Ah... busy." He turned his head to take a peek at the people behind me, but I followed his movement to obstruct his view. Then he decided to mess up with my head. "Is that the little baby boy that you left because of me?"

Past painful guilt returned and I almost lost strength. I hope Malik didn't take his words blindly but then he is still a little kid. When he was an infant, I had to leave him or Jervis will hurt him.

"Your dear mother works for me, boy."

"Don't talk to him!" I yapped. "I swear, if you…"

He mocked me. "You left him! Why should you care?" he said, belittlely. Then his eyes twinkled in a way that made me afraid of what would come out of his mouth. "Did he know about his real father?"

I blinked fast because of the tears. I want it so bad to turn and hug my son, telling him not to listen to Jervis, but I couldn't risk pointing the gun away from him. I don't want Malik to believe him.

"Momma will never leave Malik and Ija," my second child hiccupped. Her voice is nasally from crying. "And we don't need a daddy."

"Is that another of your toddlers?" Jervis' eyebrows rose upwards, studying Izzah. "What an adorable little girl..."

He took one step forward and followed by another. I could hear my daughter's cries getting louder. "Stop right there!" I shouted at him. "Jervis. The police are on their way here!"

One of the henchmen then snatched my armed arm and twisted it to my back. "I'll shoot your boy's brain out if you move a muscle," he breathed against my ear. "Give me your gun." He harshly took my gun from me, while twisting my arm further.

"Argh," I winced in pain. Jervis continued his deliberate strides, looking at Izzah with attentiveness. "Jervis. Please. Please," I appealed. "She's scared. I need to hold her."

My daughter began to wail louder. Her arms were reaching for me, while Intan still held her tightly, also in tears. Izzah's face was contorted, turning crimson red, her mouth opened wide, tears wetted her cheeks as she bawled, calling out for me. "MOMMA!" she cried as loud as she can.

Suddenly my ears began to ring and it hurts. I felt like my ears were poked with sharp needles, followed by an intense pain in my head as well. This had been the loudest Izzah ever shouted but why does it seem like there is a strong force coming out of her mouth?

The grab around my arm loosened so I immediately shoved the man away. I remembered the location of all items in my kitchen. A rack with all my ceramic plates and bowls is an arm reach away from my position so I grabbed a plate and hit it to the man who held me. I grabbed more plates and threw them accurately at the other enemies.

I extended my arm and snatched the back of the collar of Jervis, who was covering his ears in pain, and tugged him backwards. His back landed on the floor with a loud thud. His top hat fell off his head. He scowled at me. He seemed to have a hard time focusing because of the pain. I was in pain too but I need to save my family. I glanced at his neck, tempting to punch it so he would lose his voice, but instead I took a plate and dropped it on his head. His eyes are now closed; unconscious.

Thank God. Relieved washed over me.

Unsteadily, I approached my people and checked on them. Intan was speechless, shocked and still. I took Izzah from her and my daughter openly embraced me. She finally quietened down. "Hush, baby. It's alright. Momma's here," I whispered. When I took Malik's hand, it felt stiff, like he didn't want me to touch him. Saddened, I looked at him.

"Did you really leave me?" His almond orbs reflected torment and trouble in them.

I gulped. "I will never ever leave you. Never. Don't believe any words that came out from that man. He is a bad man. Come on. Let's get you out of the kitchen."

* * *

Police and ambulance came a little later. Bullock brought them to us because he was there too. Izzah latched onto me the whole time, refusing to let me go, which is difficult for the paramedics to check on me and her. But now she has fallen asleep in my arms, which started to feel sore from carrying her. Meanwhile Malik is withdrawn, seeming to be thinking by himself. He is sitting at the front porch steps, staring into the space.

"Did you get treated already?" I asked Bullock, removing my eyes from my son.

"I'm a'right," he responded, massaging his thigh. "But Jim… he got worse than me."

"Will he be okay?"

He let out a tired sigh. "He's gonna had to stay in the hospital for a few weeks."

I felt bad for both of them getting hurt. "You got the invitation card too?" I guessed. I still don't know what happened in the hotel before the explosion.

"No… it was Jim's. But I'm familiar with Foxglove's 'code', that's why Jim could find out where it is. I followed him."

Jervis must have planned something. He grouped us together. "Who else?"

"Jim, Dr. Arkham, you. All were present except for you, which made Jervis mad. Jim tried to talk to him but he got angrier and he blew the place up. If not for Jim, the whole building might collapse. But before Jervis go, he mentioned about going to you, that's why I ran out, as quick as I can."

I stared at the old man who is still loyal working as a detective. He might give the worst advice but he always listened. When I need him, he always has my back. "Thank you…" I expressed. Then I returned to look at my son. "Jervis said something, Bullock. He said that I left my son for him. And he mentioned about his real father. Now, Malik is not even looking at me," I muttered, shaking my head lightly. "What should I tell him?"

His large warm hand laid on my shoulder, tightening its grip, telling me to hang in there. "Nothing. You tell him nothing, Muffin."

* * *

Just when I wanted to be friends with someone, this bad thing happened. I could tell that she was annoyed at the police officer when he tried to interview her. When her eyes met mine, she averted them right away in disdain.

Taking a deep breath, I walked up to her.

"Officer Walker, hi." I acknowledged the policeman.

"Hey. I'm sorry for what happened. I'm glad everyone is safe," he replied kindly to me, but I was looking at Intan. I think he got the hint that I wanted to talk to Intan alone so he excused himself. "I'll tell what I found to Detective Bullock."

After Officer Walker was absent, I spoke to her. "Intan, dear, I understand if you don't want to work with me again. I just caused you danger," I apologetically said. "I am very sorry. You could have gotten hurt."

"We could have died in there," she frowned. "I don't want to get tangled with criminals."

I felt like she associated me with that last word. I know she didn't mean it, but it still hurts. "I'm really sorry," I apologized again sincerely. "You don't deserve this. I booked a hotel room for us if you don't want to be alone. Or if you want, I could book the room next to…"

"I want to go back to my dorm," she sternly responded. Then, she crossed her arms in front of her.

I understood her icy attitude. It's her defense mechanism. She's terrified. So I nodded. "O-okay... I'll ask the officers to drop you back safely. They'll stay outside for you for the night. Thank you for everything you have done for Izzah, for Malik and for me," I grinned bitterly. "I mean it. I'll wire your pay tomorrow. May Allah bless you always."

* * *

Izzah hummed happily as she ate her pancake with ice-cream. She is just happy she got to eat them for a late night snack. On the other hand, Malik didn't even touch his food. He just frowned at the melting scoop of ice cream. His shoulders slouched down.

"Do you want me to order a pizza?" I gently asked him, though I know his concerns are not the food.

"I'm a big boy now. I want to know my dad," he answered. He moved his upset eyes from the food and stared at me, hoping that I would tell him.

"Your dad is…"

"Not the one who raised me."

"Your dad is the one who _raised_ you and _loved _you. And his name is _Hassan Syu'ib_," I scolded, widening my eyes at him. It felt like my heart shattered to million pieces when he suggested that Hassan was not his father. "He is the most amazing man I have ever known. He is an amazing father. _Don't you ever say that again._"

"What about my real dad?" he retorted. "Are you never going to tell me who he is? W-was that top hat guy friends with my real dad? Was my real dad… a bad guy? A c-criminal?!"

Izzah covered her ears as her brother began to raise his voice. "No fighting you two. Momma and Malik stop," she whined.

I'm bit lip. Scared.

Telling Malik the truth about Kyle? Will it be a good move? I don't know. But I very much don't want to tell him. Sure, Malik is a boy who helps his friends if they were treated poorly; a boy who let his sister finishes his chocopie even though it's his favorite snack; a boy who decides to learn taekwondo two years ago after the passing of his father.

A boy who is my treasure. My love. My life. He is strong and compassionate but I don't want to break his heart. I don't want to hurt him.

"I'm going to bed," he mumbled. He abruptly stood from his chair and strode to the king size bed, with loud quick footsteps. He didn't even bother to take off his jacket when he nestled under the covers. He laid at the edge of bed with his back against us.

His small figure on the huge bed looked so pitiful. _He doesn't need to know about Kyle_, I repeated in my head. I need to brainwash myself because I was afraid that some words would slip out.

Ya Rabb, please help me.

Ya Rabb, I pray that my son could withstand any tests that you give to him. Help him. Guide him. Ease him.

* * *

"My sweet, we need to talk." I had waited for him to finish his Subh prayer. He was folding the prayer mat when I spoke to him.

He sighed, but moved to the bed with me. Izzah was sleeping so I lowered my voice. Malik traced the patterns of the prayer mat with his finger as he waited for me to start.

"You know I love you, right? I love you so so much." He nodded at my question. I couldn't sleep soundly thinking about this matter. "Does knowing about your… biological father that important? "

"Yeah. That's why I was born. Because you and my real dad were together."

Oh, we weren't together. If only he knows, but he won't.

"But I want to protect you. It is my duty as a parent to protect you." I held his hands into mine. "I know this is the best for you. You will get upset if I said anything about that man."

"Hiding the truth upsets me, mom. And don't try to exploit my post-solat calm mood. I am composed now but I won't change my intention. I will find out about my real dad."

Malik may seem mature for his age but he is still a child. "Please, sweetie. You have me," I tried to smile.

He frowned. "That man said you left me. For him."

"He lied," I fluently lied. "He did that to hurt you. I will never leave you." I could tell that he was about to cry. I feel his pain. "I'm _not_ going anywhere. I'm here where you need me as much as I need you," I added. My little boy crawled into my arms and embraced me, sobbing quietly. "I know you're frustrated, Malik sweetie. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Can you promise to tell me? Not now. But… eventually you will tell me, right?" he mumbled.

I kissed his hair affectionately. "Honestly I cannot make that promise."

"Now I know what I want for my birthday present next year. I'll keep on asking, every year."

My worry about Malik's stubbornness to find out about his father has dissipated slightly. I trusted him not to ask about him anytime soon. But I have another worry. And it involves my daughter. The energy that came with her voice was worrying. If she continued her screaming, I might actually believe that she would rupture people's eardrums or shatter glass.

Clearly, it's not normal. Should I ask the doctors about it? What if they took her for experiments like Hugo Strange did to his patients? I closed my eyes and held my tears, hoping that I would find a way soon.

* * *

A long patterned buzz of my phone surprised me. I was spending time with Malik and Izzah at Mrs. Weller's apartment. No school and no work after the awful incident last night. We were solving a jigsaw puzzle when the call interrupted me. Sami's name appeared at the screen.

He usually called to ask for a social appointment. I don't consider it a date yet. "Assalamualaikum, Sami."

"Waalaikumsalam. I'm at the park today. Do you want to…"

"I, uh…" I interjected quickly. "I'm sorry, Sami. Today I can't. I'll call you next time."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I threw a chuckle to cover my lie. "It's just not the right time. I'll call you, okay?"

"Okay… I'll wait. Bye."

"Bye."

I sighed loudly after I ended the call.

"Mom, why don't we invite him here?" Malik asked. He had returned to himself after our conversation this early morning.

I shook my head. "Nah. Not ready to bring him to family yet." Besides, I'm not sure if I should really let him in. After last night had happened, perhaps Sami and I should part ways. A warning beep came from my phone. "My phone's battery is low. Malik, can you grab my purs…"

I stopped my movement, still, while he handed me my sling bag.

"Here you go."

I was dumbfounded. He just moved and I didn't see it. I just saw him appeared before me abruptly. He brought me the bag which was in the kitchen to the living room in less than a second. If he ran, he would have made stomping sounds but there weren't any.

"Sweetie?"

"Yeah?"

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Can you get a napkin for me please?"

He darted to the kitchen and came back with two pieces of napkins in a blink of an eye. "I brought two just in case."

Oh my God. What is happening to my babies?

The first one is fast and the second one makes your ears ring when she cries.

With the last bar of my phone's battery, I quickly called Lee until she picked up. "Lee. I need your help."

* * *

I watched as Lee examined both Malik and Izzah. She checked their eyes, ears, nerve responses, heartbeat, blood pressure, everything. Izzah had made a scene when we were here, but we managed to calm her down by giving her a stethoscope.

I hope Beth is here to help distracting her, but she had to attend a room full of patients.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," my friend informed. "But I can run blood tests and x-rays, if you want to be sure."

"Mom, I don't have a cold. Izzah, too." He complained, disliking being in a clinic, like normal children... although, with their newly found 'abilities', I wasn't sure to call them normal. "Why are we getting checked?"

"Ija don't want pink syrup. It's not yummy," she sulked.

"Lee," I took her a little distant from my babies and whispered. "I'm not kidding. There is _something_. I told you Malik could…"

"Yeah, you told me," she interjected. "But how do they get it? You don't have any super powers so it must not be genetic." She rubbed my arm tenderly to calm me down. "Something must have happened to them at the same time.

I looked at the floor and tried to recall everything that had happened to them. "They were sick a few weeks ago," I said.

"Yeah," she agreed. I knew I told her about it. "You told me you gave them something foreign. That's why they are sick."

My mouth hung open and I exhaled a shaky breath. "Oh no… Oh my God. No…"

"What did you give them, Sarah?" Lee sounded slightly angry.

I turned so that my back is facing my children. I don't want them to see my panicked manner.

"Sarah," Lee hissed, standing before me.

"I-It was a… uh, pit or a big seed, whatever it's called," I answered, receiving a demanding glare from Lee. "Ivy gave it to me." The angrier look Lee was giving made me recoiled. "For me to eat. To protect myself from her poisons."

"And you feed it to your still developing children? You, of all people, did that?"

I sighed. "I thought it was the right thing to do."

"Things could go wrong. Oh my God, I can't believe you!" She averted her eyes to look behind me and flashed a fake comforting smile, before returning to me with a fierce look.

I fisted my shirt nervously. "Maybe I should ask Ivy."

"Listen to yourself. You're not even sure about it. You still trust her?"

"There's no other way, Lee. I need to know everything about that pit."

"You shouldn't go alone."

"I won't be."

I just know the right person to go to.

* * *

"I don't know where the Hell she is. Her body, her choice, she could be wherever she wants." Selina rolled her eyes as she took out a big carton of milk and glugged it down.

I followed close behind her as she walked to her couch and sat beside her. "She was here last time," I said urgently.

Finding Ivy is going to be hard. I had tried to talk to the plants; maybe they could convey my message to her. I stopped when an old lady stared at me questioningly since I did it to a bed of flowers outside her house.

"Did she ever talk about me recently?" I asked exasperatedly.

The curly-haired ginger clicked her tongue. "Maybe," she grumbled, switching the TV channels. She stopped at Dr. Phil's show. I raised my brow, surprised that she watched him. But I have pressing matters. Dr. Phil can wait. I grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. "What the actual fuck?!" she yelled. "I was watching that!"

"And I was asking you a question!" I yelled back.

She huffed, blowing her fringe out of her face. After a few seconds, she revealed what she remembers. "She said she saw you on dates with a scrawny dude. I remember she cringed at your taste. She said that you must be despera…"

"That is not nice. The heart is what matters," I argued.

Selina put up her index finger to point out something. "I didn't say it. It's Ivy's words."

There is only one place Sami and I hangout. Our meetings were not even proper dates. We only met up at the park, where Sami made business out of his art talent. I have to go there. If I'm not mistaken, there is an old greenhouse, just further into the woods. I hugged Selina, thank her and promised her a jar of cookies before dashing out of her apartment.

* * *

Leaves scrunched under my shoes as I took quick step into the jungle. Not many people get in here. Only lone joggers and a few campers. But mostly it's quiet. People were scared of the secluded greenhouse, which is why I assumed Ivy is there.

"Sarah!"

I turned around towards the calling. "Oh no," I whispered.

"Hey," Sami greeted, huffing because of the running he took to catch up with me. "I thought you cannot come today. But what are you doing here?"

"Sami. I really had to go. There _is _something I need to do."

"Here? In the woods?" he blurted, taken aback. "Did you lose something? I could help."

I put both my palms up. "I'm fine." Turning around, I continued my pursue. "Please. Just go. It's not safe. And it's almost iftar."

He marched to my side. "What about you?"

"I have my period and I don't have time to argue," I retorted. I halted my stride, looking at him straight in the eyes. "Go."

I almost felt guilty when hurt adorned his face. _Almost_.

He swallowed, trying to look composed. "At least tell me what's wrong," he begged. "I don't want to leave you here alone."

"For the last time, go." I gritted my teeth, jaw tutting out. "And not another word."

"Okay. Okay," he verbally agreed though his manner was disagreeing. "Take my jacket. It's going to be very cold." He took off his outerwear and passed it to me. I wanted to refuse because he looks like he needed it more than me. However if I didn't accept it, he would stay. So I wore it. Since he is very thin, the jacket just fit right. I'm guessing we are at the same size.

Hustle.

I snapped my head into the direction of the sound. The leaves on the ground slowly parted, and Ivy emerged from the ground magically. Dark brown roots carried her out and landed her gently on the ground. She simply waved her right hand and all the roots and leaves went back to their places. In amazement, my eyes widened while Sami dropped on his bottom.

"Aww…" Ivy pouted, walking sensually towards us. "I was just about to get some popcorn. Why stop? This soap opera is about to get interesting."

"Ivy!" I ran to her and held her fore arms. "I was looking for you."

She took her arms away from me coldly, taking a step backward. "Of course you are," she cringed, dusting her arms as if she just touch something dirty. "Your offspring must have shown… _signs_."

"Undo it," I ordered. Her teasing only made me furious.

Smirking, she started back at me. "That won't happen. There's nothing I could do."

I gaped. "N-no. There has to be a way. Give me another one. An antidote."

She burst into fits of laugh. "Oh, Sarah. It's not a poison. Why should it needs an antidote. The energy of the fruit has already enter their veins and blood. It's already a part of them… though not perfect since they shared one fruit."

It was my turn to drop on the ground in shock. "That _fruit. _I understand that it will only block your poison. Not giving them… abilities," I devastatedly uttered.

"Aren't you curious what it will give you? But too bad. I can only make one for now."

I shook my head. "I don't want any. I just want my kids to be normal."

She smiled but it was a sorrowful smile. I bit the insides of my cheek, thinking that I must have said something hurtful.

"Normal?" she repeated. "You always reminded me not to judge others without knowing them first. But now you're saying you want yours kids to be normal?" Her upper lips raised faintly, showing controlled dissatisfaction. "You know what I learnt about the people in Arkham Asylum? Of course, they're not normal but _normal _people slandered them, bullied them, isolated them, depreciated them for being different, even to those who tried hard to fit in. So they thought, why don't they just do whatever they want? You think bad about people like us anyway. You identify abnormality with villains when the _real villain is you_!"

"That is not-not what I meant! N-no, Ivy…" I stammered.

"You people hide behind your so-called justice system; behind your so-called laws and regulations; behind those fake smiles and fake kindnesses. And you, yourself were already very frustrating with your stupid hero complex and now after being a mom, you are just like them. You always think you're right. And we're always the bad guys."

"Ivy… that's not…"

"Save it!" she spat. "You…"

"Hey," came a loud but slightly timid voice. I looked at Sami who walked up to me. "Come on now. That's enough roasting. She's your friend, from the looks of it. Your interactions show that you are- or were close," he spluttered. "I don't know the history of you two but to me Sarah desperately needs your help."

Sami crouched down and gazed into my eyes full of concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded, standing up on shaky legs. "I care for you, Ivy." She scoffed at my words. "I really do. What you said is not false. People are messed up. That's why I'm scared. People are going to treat my kids differently. They're gonna grow up feeling like what you said: slandered and depreciated. I don't want that."

"It's too late," she stated. "It's their body now. You only have one way."

"What?"

"Control," she answered. "Train them."

"Train them? They're not soldiers," I said, bewildered.

"They need to learn how to control their new abilities. What you're going to do if they accidentally hurt people? You would be in torment."

* * *

I keep on thinking ways to train them but my mind is blank. I need to discuss this with Mrs. Weller and Lee. I don't know what else to do. I took out my phone and called my doctor friend, filling in what I had just learnt.

"We'll figure it out," she consoled me. "There is nothing odd in their blood test results. X-rays too."

I sighed, massaging the side of my head.

"Beth went home to help Mrs. Weller keep an eye on them."

"Thank you, Lee."

A soft knock against my car window made me took a sharp intake of breath in surprise. I peered at the person outside. Sami was narrowing his eyes, trying to look through the glass since it is tinted.

"What's wrong?" Lee probed, voice filled with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Someone I know knock on my window. Just a jump-scare. Got to go. I'll be at Mrs. Weller's house soon," I stated, ending the call.

My index finger found the button to roll down the window to reveal myself to Sami.

"I-uh…" he began.

"Sami, what are you still doing here? You should break your fast."

"I did. I have some water and dates in my car."

I just nodded a respond.

"So, back there was weird," he sputtered. "And looks like you're in trouble. Is there anything I can do?"

"No, I've got help," I softly said, refusing his kind intention. "Thank you."

"Okay. Got it." He took a step backward, forcing a smile. "Call me, if you need anything."

I was fumbling with the sleeves when. I remembered his jacket. "Hey, Sami!" I called him.

He quickly return with expectancy on his face.

"I need to return your jacket." I was about to take it off when he stopped me.

"No. You keep it for now," he shrugged.

I got the feeling that he knew what I was thinking before. I was actually contemplating whether to stop our meetings or not. I guessed he sensed that. So he still wants to see me after witnessing the event in the woods.

"Okay," I smiled genuinely.

I watched him as he jogged to his old car. and drove away. I took a few deep breaths and zoomed off to meet my children.


End file.
